A Different Twist of Pink and Basic Black
by SpecialK92
Summary: What if Tommy and Kim knew each other since the time they were born. Years later, Tommy and Kim are engaged and are caught by Zedd. Zedd creates a scene to make it look like they are gone. A year later they escape and learn people are blaming Kim for their disappearance. How will Tommy and Kim cope? How will they start a new life, with only having each other and no one else?
1. 7th Birthday

A little boy and a little girl stood in front of a birthday cake. The little boy was tall for his age and had shoulder length brown hair. He often kept it pulled back in a pony tail. The little girl was about the same height and she also had shoulder length brown hair. Many people would think that these two children were twins. But, the two children weren't even related. They were just very close friends. Their cake was not like a normal birthday cake. Usually, when a small child has a birthday, they want to have theme for their birthday, like a TV show, a Movie, or something they like. This cake had two things on it. Half the cake was for the little girl and the other half was for the little boy. The little girl liked Disney princesses and the little boy liked Star Wars. They started celebrating their birthday together, since they were born. Since they had the same birthday, they would have two separate parties. One would have their party one day and the other would have their party the next day.

Neither one of them had ever been invited to a birthday party. Both children asked their parents if they could celebrate their birthday together and have a joint party. Their moms asked them who they wanted to ask to their party. Mrs. Oliver and Mrs. Hart was surprised, when they learned their children didn't want any guests. Mrs. Oliver's son (Tommy) told her that he only wanted his parents and his best friend (Kimberly Hart). Mrs. Hart told Mrs. Oliver that Kimberly told her the same thing. She only wanted her parents, and her best friend to be present. Both parents were okay with that. They were used to having their own cake. But, since they were having a joint birthday party, they wanted to have the same cake. The two mothers ordered a cake. Tommy liked green, white, red and black. Kimberly liked pink. Their mothers went to the bakery and asked to have a white cake, with white buttercream icing. They wanted requested to have pink, red, and white roses with green stems. And they requested that it said "Happy 7th Birthday Tommy and Kimberly," in black icing.

Tommy had a lot of Star Wars action figures and Kimberly had a lot of Disney princess actions figures. When Jan Oliver and Caroline Hart picked up the cake, they went into their child's bed room and got some of their action figures to put on the cake. One side of the cake had Star Wars action figures and the other side had Disney princess action figures. There was a number 7 candle on the cake. Both children were thrilled, when they saw the cake.

"We've decided that we are going to blow out our candle at the same time," stated Tommy.

James Oliver took a match and lit the candle. As soon the candle was lit, Tommy and Kimberly held hands and blew out their candle.

"What did you wish for?" asked Jan.

"We wished for the same thing," answered Tommy.

"We talked about what we were going to wish for," added Kimberly. "There was something we both want."

"What was it?" asked James.

"Dad, we can't tell!" declared Tommy. "If we do, it won't come true."

The two children sat down beside each other, when they ate their cake. For as long as they could remember, they had been very close and had lived next door to each other. They had the same baby sitter, they went to preschool together, and now they were in kindergarten together. Mrs. Oliver and Mrs. Hart requested that Tommy and Kimberly were in the same class every year. Both of them were premature and were behind kids their age.

"How long have Kimberly and I been best friends?" asked Tommy.

"I knew they'd ask us this question one day," Jan whispered to Caroline.

"I guess we should tell them," Caroline whispered back to Jan.

"You've been friends since the day you were born," answered Jan. "Caroline and I were pregnant at the same time. You both were born at the same hospital."

"Which one of us is older?" asked Tommy.

"You are," answered Jan. "Kimberly was born five minutes later. We both caught a virus, which caused us to go into labor two months early. Since we were sick, we had to have a C-section. Both of you had health problems."

"Tommy, you weighted three pounds. And Kimberly weighted two pounds. We didn't know if Kimberly was going to live," explained Caroline. " She had trouble breathing, she was crying a lot, and she couldn't keep milk down. Tommy was doing better."

"How was I doing better?" asked Tommy.

"You were gaining weight and you were making progress," explained Jan. "Kimberly wasn't doing well at all. We were both brought into the same hospital room. After we both held you both, we placed you both on a pillow. As soon we laid you both down, Tommy instantly snuggled up next to Kimberly. As soon as you snuggled up next to her, she began to make improvements. She wasn't crying, she started breathing on her own, and she was keeping milk down. She also began to gain weight and her health improved. Since we were in the same hospital room, the nurse was very impressed on how Kimberly was improving; she put you both in the same incubator."

"How long were we in the hospital?" asked Kimberly.

"About a month," answered Caroline. "Both of you were taken to the children's section in the hospital. You were both in a room with other babies, who were having health problems. While you were in the children's section, we didn't get to stay at the hospital. We came to the hospital during visiting hours."

"When did visiting hours start?" asked Tommy.

"Visiting hours were from 9:00 AM to 7:00PM. We were there as soon as we were allowed to come see you; both of us stayed until we were told visiting hours were over," answered Caroline.

"We didn't get to hold you for a while," explained Jan. "But, we sat by the incubator that you two were in. Both of you were snuggled up to each other all time. We finally got to hold you two again, when we were able to bring you home."

Jan got out a photo album and showed them the pictures that they was in pink and Tommy was in green. They were both really tiny and had wire hooked up to them. But, they were able to see that they were laying very close together. Tommy had his arm wrapped around Kimberly. Jan and Caroline had their cameras taking pictures of the party. After Kimberly saw the picture, she did something no one was expecting. She pinned him to the wall and kissed him on the lips. Both mothers were taking pictures of that moment, even though Tommy's face was bright red.

"Maybe, you should open presents," suggested James.

Both of them started opening their presents. Tommy got a green bike, a Star Wars coloring book, crayons, a Star Wars sleeping bag, a set of legos, a pair of skates, new jeans, new pajamas, new shirts, a new green coat, some Star Wars movies, and action figures. Kimberly got a pink bike, a Disney Princess coloring book, crayons, a Disney princess sleeping bag, a Cinderella, Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty Barbie doll, new pajamas, new jeans, new shirts, new dresses, a new pink coat, and some Disney movies.

Both children seemed to be thrilled they had a joint birthday party and asked to do it again the following year. Jan noticed that Caroline's husband wasn't there.

"Where is your husband?" asked Jan.

"We're having trouble," answered Caroline. "We are probably going to get a divorce. I was wondering if Kimberly could stay here tonight."

"She's always welcome," answered Jan. "They have sleepovers all the time. I've gotten two cots for each of them to sleep on. We'll put them in Tommy's room."

"And if it is okay with you, I was wondering if Tommy could stay with her tomorrow night," asked Caroline. "She is beginning to realize something is wrong. She doesn't have any brothers or sisters, or any other friends. Tommy's the only friend she has. And I thought it may help her if he is with her more often."

"I don't have a problem with that," replied Jan. "I'm so glad Tommy has her. He's having trouble fitting in at school too. Everyday, he comes home and talks about how they sit a table alone in the classroom, they sit alone at lunch, and they play together at recess every day. Tommy loves her. The other day he came home and said she was the only girl he wanted in his life."

"Kimberly has told me the same thing," answered Caroline.

"Can we have a sleep over?" requested Tommy.

"That's what we were talking about," replied Jan. "You're going to be having a lot sleep overs for awhile. We want you to have more time together. Kimberly is staying here tonight. And tomorrow Tommy is going to be staying at Kimberly's place.

Caroline went home to get Kimberly's book bag and to get an over night bag. Jan ordered pizza for super that night. After dinner they took a shower and got ready for bed. Tommy put on his new green pajamas and Kimberly put on her new pink night gown.

"Can we stay up late?" asked Tommy.

"Today is Thursday. This is a school night," declared Jan. "You will have to get up early tomorrow."

They walked into Tommy's bed room and saw James had set out their two sleeping cots. He had put their new sleeping bags on the cots. After James turned out the light, Tommy turned on a flash light. He pushed his cot next to Kimberly's. He noticed she couldn't sleep. Tommy moved closer to Kimberly and put his arms around her.

"Why do you think we are going to get have a lot of sleep overs? I love it when we have sleep overs. We get to lay in bed and talk, until we fall asleep."

"I know why we are having more sleepovers."

"Why?"

"Thomas James Oliver, you're the only person who I'm going to tell this to. My parents are fighting all the time. I think my father is going to leave. I think our parents want us together more because of this. Tommy, I over heard my mom tell your mom that she wanted us to spend the night together every night. Your mom liked the idea."

"I like the idea too. I get to spend more time with my best friend."

"I'm your only friend, it's been that way our whole life."

"That's why I love you even more. Kimberly, I am glad I have at least one friend. If I had to grow up and only have one friend, I'd pick you."

They both moved closer together and put their arms around each other. Jan walked in and saw them asleep in each others arms. She thought it was so precious. Jan quietly walked out of the room and got her camera. Mrs. Oliver turned on the light and took some pictures. The next morning, Jan got the kids up to get ready to go to school. Tommy and Kimberly decided that they were going to wear some of their new clothes to school. Kimberly put on a pink long sleeve tee shirt with Cinderella, Belle, and Jasmine, and a pair of jeans. Tommy put on a pair of khaki corduroy pants, a green tee, and a green Nike sweatshirt. They went down for breakfast.

"It has just started to snow, school has been canceled," stated Jan. "You'll be going over to Kimberly's house. We're sending your stuff over for tonight."

James and Jan gathered up their stuff and walked them over to Kimberly's house. They also packed an over night bag for Tommy. Both of her parents were still over there. The Olivers' were grateful that the Harts were willing to keep Tommy during the day. After they dropped of the kids, Jan and James went to work. Caroline was getting ready to leave for work. James was a pharmacist, Jan was a nurse, and Caroline worked at a bank, and Ed sold cars. Kimberly's father said he was going to close the car lot for the day and stay home to take care of the kids. After Tommy's parents' and Caroline left, Ed waited a few minutes and left the house and went outside.

Tommy went into the kitchen to get something to drink. When we walked into the kitchen he saw a box of cup of six cup cakes on the table. Three of them had a Stars ring and the other three had a Disney princess ring. On the box it said "Happy Birthday Tommy and Kimberly." Tommy went into the living room to tell Kimberly about the cup cakes. He noticed she was looking out the window.

"Why are you looking outside?"

"My daddy just left the house. We're home alone today."

"I didn't lock the basement door. I realized that you have a walk in basement."

"I'm not allowed to go down there only."

"Kim, you won't be alone. I'll be with you."

"Let's quickly lock the door and come back upstairs."

Tommy took hold of Kimberly's hand and they walked down into the basement. He started to run down the stairs and they missed a step and fell down the stairs. Both of the children fainted due to fright. A few hours later, they woke up and were laying on the floor. They heard Caroline, Jan, and James yelling at Ed.


	2. Breaking News

Both of the children quickly walked up the basement stairs and opened the door. They were standing in the living room. Tommy saw that his mom and dad were standing in the middle of the room with Kimberly's mom. All of them were yelling at her father.

"We told you to watch the children!" yelled Jan.

"You said that you wouldn't be going to work!" shouted Caroline. "When we come home, you aren't here. And neither are the kids."

James saw Tommy and Kimberly standing by the basement door. He noticed that they left the basement door open.

"The children are fine," interrupted James. "They are standing right here. I think they've been in the basement."

"What were you doing in the basement?" asked Jan.

"Ed left us here early this morning. We locked all of the doors and windows,"explained Tommy. "I remembered that the basement is a walk in basement. Kimberly and I tripped over the last three stairs. We passed out due to fright. We have been down there all day."

"I'll take the kids upstairs and get them ready for bed," suggested James.

James took Tommy and Kimberly upstairs. He stayed up stairs while they took their showers. Kimberly put on a white pajama set with pink flower and Tommy put on a pair green camouflage pajamas. Both of them went into Kimberly's bedroom. James got out a cot for Tommy to sleep on and he tucked Kimberly in bed. He went down stairs and warmed up some left over pizza. James got a tray and put two paper plates down. He gave each of them two pieces of pizza, a cup cake, and a small bottle of sprite. After James got everything on the tray, he took the children their dinner. He sat in the room while they ate.

"Daddy, what's going on?" asked Tommy.

"We aren't too happy with Ed. When Caroline got home, she noticed Ed wasn't here. She couldn't find you two anywhere," explained James. "She called us and we left work early. We came here to look for you. When we got here, Ed was here already here."

"When we woke up, we heard all of you yelling at Kimberly's dad," confirmed Tommy. "What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know," admitted James. "When your mother and I got here, Ed wasn't being very nice to Caroline."

"Are you going to stay here tonight?" asked Kimberly.

"We're going back home," answered James. "But, Tommy is staying here with you."

"Will you come back tonight?" asked Tommy.

"We will if we are needed," answered James. "Both of you will be fine. Tommy, I need you to be a brave boy for Kimberly. She is going to need you tonight. Can you do that?"

Tommy noticed Kimberly looked like she was at the point of tears and was scared. Even thought they were only seven, they were really sharp kids. Both of them knew everything about each other and they could both sense when there was something wrong. After the kids finished their dinner, James turned out the lights.

"Daddy, will you turn the light back on?" asked Tommy.

James turned the light back on. Tommy grabbed his pillow and crawled into Kimberly's bed. She moved over to make some room for him.

"I'm going to stay close to her tonight," stated Tommy.

James turned the light out and shut the door. As soon as James left, Tommy moved closer to her. He rolled over on his side and wrapped his arms around her. Tommy noticed she was crying. There was flash light laying on the night stand. Tommy picked up the flash light and turned it on. He walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed a box of tissues. Tommy climbed back in bed and put the box of tissues between them.

"I can't sleep," whispered Kimberly.

Tommy rolled over on his side. He moved his pillow closer to Kimberly. Tommy pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms around his best friend.

"I'll hold you," promised Tommy. "No one will bother you. Everyone knows that if they lay a hand on you, they will be sorry."

"It's because you threatened to beat up the kids who were bullying me," smiled Kimberly. "They know you take karate and have a black belt."

"That's why they leave you alone," remarked Tommy.

Kimberly put her arms around Tommy. Both of them were using the same pillow. They quickly fell asleep. An hour later, Tommy's parents came up stairs to check on them. They walked into the room and saw both of the kids were asleep. Jan noticed they were hugging each other again.

"Do you think we can leave?" asked Jan.

"I think we can," answered James." I think Tommy has everything under control."

"They are lucky to have each other," stated Jan. "He loves her so much."

Both of them quietly left the room and shut the door. Tommy and Kimberly slept peacefully. Around midnight, Kimberly heard a loud noise. She quickly woke Tommy up. They got out of bed and went into the hall way and sat next to the stair case. Caroline and Ed were still fighting.

"I trusted you to watch them," declared Caroline. "What were you doing all day?"

"I was out with friends," answered Ed.

Tommy and Kimberly remained upstairs and out of sight. They were listening to the argument.

"This is why we're having more sleep overs," admitted Kimberly.

"Kimberly, I think hear them talking more," whispered Tommy.

"Caroline, I'll make things up to you," explained Ed. "I can take Tommy and Kimberly on a trip with me."

"If you didn't watch them today, I can't trust you to take them out of town," yelled Caroline. "You wouldn't watch them. Something could happen to them. You weren't at the hospital when Kimberly was born and you didn't go see her, while she was in the hospital. You've missed all her birthdays and you are never home on holidays. I think she is already beginning to suspect we are having trouble."

The kids heard Ed throw something against the wall. They knew it was something glass, because they heard it shattered. Ed began to come up the stairs. Tommy quickly grabbed Kimberly and they went back into the bedroom. They left the door open just a crack, to see what was going on. Ed went into his bedroom; a few minutes later he came out with suitcases. He went back down stairs. The two children left the bedroom and stood by the staircase.

"I'm leaving!" declared Ed.

"I'm filing for a divorce tomorrow," answered Caroline.

They heard Ed slam the door. Caroline came upstairs and went into the bathroom. A few minutes Caroline, came out of the bathroom with her hand bandaged. She picked up the phone and called Jan.

"Yes, Jan, the children are okay," answered Caroline. "Ed and I are getting a divorce. He got really violent before he left."

Tommy and Kimberly moved closer to Caroline's bedroom. Caroline had Jan on the speaker phone. Both of them were able to hear the whole conversation.

"Where are the children?" asked Jan.

"In bed sleeping," answered Caroline. "Ed threw a lamp against the wall. It made a loud noise and shattered."

"That was the loud noise," whispered Tommy.

"I bet it woke the kids up," stated Jan. "You should go check."

Caroline opened the bed room door and saw both of the children sitting outside the door.

"They are up," replied Caroline. "What should I tell them?"

"Just tell them the truth," suggested Jan. "They probably saw Ed leave."

"I'll get off the phone and talk to them," said Caroline. "I'll call you back."

Caroline got off the phone. She told Tommy and Kimberly to go back to Kimberly's room. Both of them crawled back into Kimberly's bed. Caroline turned on the bed and sat at the foot of the bed.

"What happened?" asked Kimberly.

"There are going to be some changes," answered Caroline. "Your father and I are getting a divorce. You may not see him very much, because I'm getting a restraining order."

"What's that?" asked Tommy.

"It is a court document. It is a written statement that says a person has to stay away from certain people," explained Caroline. "Tommy, you're mother and I talked. This includes you as well. Ed has to stay 250 feet way from you,Kimberly, your parents, and me. If he comes near any of us, he'll got to jail. He wanted to take both of you on a trip. But, we don't think he was telling the truth."

"He threw a lamp," interrupted Kimberly. "We heard it shatter and we heard you tell Tommy's mom. And we saw you go into the bathroom. It looked like your hand was bleeding."

"I got cut on the glasses, when I was cleaning up the mess. I wanted it to be cleaned up before morning," replied Caroline.

"Yes," admitted Caroline. "That's why I was on the phone with Jan. We were talking about what was best for you and Kimberly. Tommy, we may be moving in with you and your family. Your mom is giving me the guest room. We talked about where Kimberly's room would be. And we decided that you two are going share a bed room."

"When are you moving in?" asked Tommy.

"It hasn't been decided yet. I'm wanting to see what the monthly bills cost this month," answered Caroline. "If I can't make ends meet, we'll be moving in with you."

"Are we still having sleepovers?" asked Kimberly.

"Every night," answered Caroline. "However, when you have sleepovers, your parents and I will be in the same house. Jan doesn't want me and Kimberly alone. She's afraid Ed may come back. Tomorrow, I'll be sleeping at your house. Then the following night your parents will be sleeping here."

"Where are they going to sleep?" asked Kimberly.

"I'll be sleeping the guest room at Tommy's house," explained Caroline. "And your parents will be sleeping in the guest room here, when you spend the night with Kimberly."

"What about Kimberly?" asked Tommy.

"Both of you will be in the same bedroom," answered Caroline.

Caroline had the kids go back to Kimberly's room. The two children crawled in the bed and Caroline tucked them in. She left the room and turned out the lights. Tommy and Kimberly got comfortable, but couldn't go back to sleep. They were still in shock over seeing Kimberly's father leave. But they were glad that they were going to get to have sleepovers every night.


	3. Moving In With the Oliver Family

The next few weeks were really rough on Caroline. She was having trouble with buying groceries and having enough money at the of the month to pay bills. While Tommy and Kimberly were at school Jan and Caroline had a chat.

"I'm having trouble making ends meets," explained Caroline. "And I've just been laid off from work. I don't know how I'm going to pay bills and buy Kimberly the things that she needs."

"You can move in with us," smiled Jan. "I was going to have a talk with you about this any way. James has just found out that he'll have to have transfer for his job. He is a pharmacist at the hospital. However, they've laid him off too. He's been offered at job in Los Angles. James is going to have to leave Seattle at the end of the month."

"How does Tommy feel about this?" asked Caroline.

"He isn't taking it well at all," warned Jan. "As soon as he found out, he had a melt down. He said he wasn't going without Kimberly. I told him that I'd have talk with you about this. Tommy already knows that we've already offered to let you and Kimberly move in with us. We've been friends our whole life."

"When can we move in?" Caroline.

"We'll start this weekend," smiled Jan.

They heard the bus stop at the house. Tommy and Kimberly were getting off the bus and were headed to the Oliver house. Jan noticed that they were holding hands, when she came to the door to let them in.

"Mom, we've come up with an agreement," declared Tommy.

"Caroline and I have came up with an agreement too," smiled Jan.

"Kimberly and I have decided that we are always going to be together no matter what. When I told her about us leaving at the end of the month. Do you know what she did when I told her?" asked Tommy.

"I have no idea," answered Jan.

"She cried," Tommy said angrily. "So, we've decided that we're going to run away together."

"Where will you go?" asked Caroline.

"We haven't decided yet," answered Kimberly. "We're going to pack our things and go."

"You both won't be small forever," warned Jan. "You'll out grow your clothes and need clothes. Neither one of you will stay little for ever. You'll both need food, water, and shelter. What will you do for clothes, food, water, and shelter. Have you two decided what you will do?"

"Yes, we have!" declared Tommy. "We've decided that we'll live in the wilderness and find a cave to live in. We'll pick fruit from trees and get water from the stream."

"Have you decided to what you'll do about clothes?" asked Jan. "You're going to out grow all your clothes won't have nothing to wear."

"Mom, Kimberly and I realize that," answered Tommy. "We've decided when we out grow all our clothes we'll find things to make clothes out off. I've seen in Hawaii that people wear grass skirts. The boys only wear a grass skirt and the girls wear a grass skirt and small top. That's what we'll wear."

"What if you can't find any of those things?" asked Jan. "What will you do then? Have you two thought about that?"

"Yes, we have!" answered Kimberly. "We talked about that today."

"Kim and I decided if we can't find anything to make clothes out of, we'll do without clothes," declared Tommy.

"You'll get cold in the winter months," warned Jan. "What will you do to keep warm?"

"I'll find sticks and build a fire," smiled Tommy. "If not, we'll make do."

"You'll get lonely living in a cave," interrupted Caroline. "You'll only have each other."

"We realize that and are okay with it," stated Kimberly. "We're staying together no matter what. I love Tommy."

"And I love Kimberly," added Tommy.

"Let us tell you what we've decided," interrupted Jan. "Caroline and I were talking. She said she was having trouble being a single parent. You remember Caroline telling you that there was a possibility that they could be moving in with us."

"I remember," answered Tommy.

"Well, they are moving in with us," smiled Jan.

"Does that mean I get to keep her?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, you she's going to be coming with us," answered Jan. "Are you happy now? Are you still going to run away?"

"I'm thrilled that she's going," gasped Tommy.

"No we aren't running away," promised Kimberly. "Since we'll be together there's no point in it now."

The two children went up to Tommy's room. Both mothers were relieved that their children weren't going to run away. They both knew that Tommy and Kimberly really would run away if that was they only way they could stay together.

"They love each other so much," smiled Jan.

"He's my daughter best friend," answered Caroline. "And as much as I hate to say it, he's the only friend she has. But, I'm glad that she at least has Tommy. She told me the other day she is going to marry Tommy."

"I know," answered Jan. "Tommy came home from school last week told me the same thing. Even though they are seven, they are serious about each other. If you know what's good for you, you won't even try to separate them. I'm going up to Tommy's room to check on the kids."

Jan walked up to Tommy's room. She opened the door and saw Tommy was wearing his black suit, a white shirt, and a green tie. Kimberly was wearing a pink dress.

"What are you all doing?" asked Jan.

"We're practicing getting married," smiled Kimberly. "It's going to happen in the next several years. So, we've decided to start planning our wedding now."

Jan walked out of the room and let them have their pretend weddings. She pictured what their wedding would be like several years from now. Jan pictured Tommy being tall and his hair being pulled back in a pony tail. He was in a black suit, a white shirt, and a green tie. She pictured Kimberly being beautiful and petite. Kimberly had her hair in bun and she was wearing a fancy pink gown.


	4. Field Trip

The Oliver's packed up and moved to Los Angles. Caroline and Tommy's parents made sure their children got in the same class. Neither one of them were accepted by their classmates. The next few years went by very quick. Tommy and Kimberly were still very close and had a good relationship. They were now in the fourth grade.

Their class was going on a field trip to the ocean beach. During the field, they'd be studying nature, wild life, and the weather. They had to take a sleeping bag since they'd be camping out on the beach. And they were going to be swimming, so they had to take something to swim in.

Even though they were looking forward to the trip, they were nervous. Neither one of them had been away from their parents for a few they went to bed that night, Tommy laid in bed with Kimberly. When James turned out the lights, Tommy snuggled up next to Kimberly.

"Kim, I promise that I am going to take care of you these next few days."

"What if we run into Ed and he takes one of us?"

"He won't take you, unless he agrees to take me. I'll fight him."

"Tommy, he's stronger than you. If he takes me, he'll take you as well."

"Kimberly, I am not going to let him take you. You're the only friend I have. If he takes you, I'm going with you. I'll keep you safe."

"Good night, Tommy. I love you."

"Good night, Kimberly. I love you too.

Kimberly began pulled Tommy as close as she could and wrapped her arms around him. And she kissed him, like she did at their seventh birthday party. Tommy was relieved that no one saw it. Both of them were drowsy and fell asleep. The next morning, Jan got the kids up for school. It was pouring down rain and their teacher requested that everyone wore something to keep them dry if it rained. They'd be making several stops along the way.

"Kids, it's raining. You both need to wear a rain coat," informed Jan.

Tommy put on a pair of jeans, a green tee, and a green and white plaid flannel shirt. Kimberly put on a pair of jeans, a pink tee, and a pink and white plaid flannel shirt. They went down stairs for breakfast. After they ate, James drove both of them to school. He noticed Kimberly didn't want to get out of the car.

"Tommy, I need you to be strong and take care of Kimberly for the next few days," requested James. "She looks like she is troubled and is going to need you. Watch out for her and make sure she feels safe."

"Dad, don't worry," promised Tommy. "You know she's person that I love the most. I hope it doesn't hurt your feelings."

"It doesn't," reassured James. "Just take care of her."

"She's my best friend," answered Tommy. "If anyone touches her, they'll be sorry. And if anyone wants to take her, they can't have her. Unless, they take me with her.

"If you need us, we're only a phone call a way," replied James.

Tommy did something that James and Kimberly weren't expecting. He took her by the hand they got out of the car. Both of the children walked to their classroom holding hands. They got a lot of stares from other kids. James followed them and took their over night bags to their classroom. Their teacher took attendances; then she had the kids line up to get on the bus.

The students picked their partner for the field trip. Their teacher told them that who they paired up with would be the person they sat by on the bus, the person they stayed with during the trip, and they were responsible for each other. As usual, Tommy and Kimberly paired up. The class lined up to get on the bus. Tommy and Kimberly were at the end of the line. She still wasn't looking good, so Tommy took hold of her hand. The class walked outside to catch the bus. When they walked outside, it was thundering, lighting, and pour down rain. All of the students were shoving and pushing each other to get on the bus.

Tommy noticed that his shoe lace was untied, so he stopped to tie it. Kimberly remained stayed with him. While Tommy, was tying his shoe, Ed Hart was lurking around. He snuck up behind Kimberly and grabbed her by the mouth and took off running. Tommy noticed saw someone take her in the corner of his eye. The bus was getting ready to leave. But, Tommy took off running after Mr. Hart. Tommy noticed that he turned the corner and disappeared. Ed Hart went to the bush that he parked his truck next to. On the ground was rope and a piece of cloth. Ed quickly tied Kimberly up and gagged her. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Dry up the tears," demanded Ed. "You're my child and I'm taking you with me."

He picked her up and carried her to his truck. Tommy saw him carrying Kimberly to his truck. He charged into Ed and knocked him down. Ed dropped Kimberly. Tommy quickly went over to Kimberly and untied her. He also removed the piece of cloth that was gagging her. Kimberly hugged him and kissed him on the lips.

"He's not going to take you," whispered Tommy.

"Tommy, he's too strong," warned Kimberly. "If he grabbed you, you'd never get free. As soon as we got behind the bush, he restrained me. He'll do it again, but he will do the same thing to you."

He wrapped his arms around Kimberly and held her close. Kimberly threw her arms around Tommy and held him tightly.

"We aren't going to get away," whispered Kimberly. "He is going to take us both."

"Kimberly, he isn't going to hurt you," promised Tommy. "I'm not going to let go of you. No matter what he does, we're together."

Ed walked over to the two children. He looked really mad and angry at Tommy.

"You haven't change," stated Ed. "I assume that you two are still best friends."

"She has always been my best friend," Tommy said angrily. "I love her and she loves me."

"Tommy,I'm afraid I'm going to have to take her back," warned Ed. "This time I'm taking both of you. I can't leave you around to rat me out."

He lifted both of them and put them in the back of his truck. Once they were in the back of his truck, he closed the cover. He didn't want anyone to see them in the back of the truck. Tommy and Kimberly were laying in bed of the truck. They were still hugging each other. Both of them felt the truck take off.

"Kim, no matter what happens, you're my best friend," said Tommy. "I love you and will take care of you."

"Tommy, your my best friend too," replied Kimberly. "I love you too."

Kimberly rested her head against Tommy's shoulder. She felt something warm hit her hand. Tommy was crying, which something he normally didn't do. She kissed his neck and he kissed her on top of the head. They felt the truck stop and Ed lifted the cover up. He grabbed them and carried them to trap door that was hidden in the city park. Ed quickly opened the trap door and carried them down a flight of stairs. Tommy instantly knew they were in a cellar. Ed carried them up another flight of stairs and they were in an empty ware house.

"Tommy, is there anything else you want?" asked Ed.

"You have to agree to keep us together," replied Tommy.

Ed left the room for a few minutes. As soon as Ed left, Tommy and Kimberly let go of each other. But, they quickly grabbed the other one's was holding Kimberly's hand very tight.

"Where do you think we are?" asked Kimberly.

"I think we're in a warehouse," answered Tommy. "It looks like no one has been here for a while."

"Tommy, there's nothing in this room," added Kimberly. "Other than some saws, knifes, and sharp items hanging on the wall. And there's a window above us. I doubt we could reach it."

They sat against the wall and waited to see if anyone else would come. Several hours later, the room got dark. Both of them were hungry and thirsty. Tommy looked at his watch and saw it late at night.

"It's getting late," stated Tommy. "Let's get some rest."

"I miss our room," answered Kimberly.

"So, do I," admitted Tommy. "At least we're together."

"I can't complain about that," smiled Kimberly.

She wrapped her arms around Tommy's waist and rested her head against his shoulder. Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly. He rested his head on top of hers and held her as tight as he could. Kimberly was already asleep and resting peacefully. Tommy kissed her on top of the head. He told her good night and drifted off to sleep. Both of them held each other all night long.

When they woke up the following morning, they were really uncomfortable. There were ropes wrapped around them that were holding them together. Tommy was just relieved that he was still holding Kimberly.

"Wonder when we were tied together?" asked Tommy.

"Last night," answered Ed.

Tommy and Kimberly looked up and Ed was sitting in a chair in front of them.

"It was a piece of cake," smirked Ed. "Both of you were heavy sleepers. I was able to wrap the cord several times around both of you. I know how to win this time."

"How?" asked Tommy.

"All I have to do is keep you both together," remarked Ed. "I know that you won't leave without Kimberly. And she won't leave without you. Am I correct?"

"Yes," replied Tommy.

"Yes," answered Kimberly.

"What are you going to do?" asked Tommy.

Ed got leach and hooked it to one of the cords. He grabbed the leach and pulled the out of the room. Both of them saw that the warehouse was huge. There was broken glass everywhere. Ed drug them through broken glass that was laying on the floor. Tommy and Kimberly were cut on the glass and had several pieces of glass in their clothes. Ed got several bottles of grab juice and soaked them in juice. Their clothes were soaked in grape juice and were ruined. And they were sticky.

"You've ruined my clothes," Kimberly said angrily. "These clothes were expensive. I only got to wear this out fit one time. This tee shirt and flannel shirt are the exact same color of pink."

They noticed Ed wasn't anywhere in sight. He was hooking up the hose to spray them with cold water. Kimberly let out a loud scream, when she felt the cold water soak her. Ed got scared and was afraid that someone would hear her screaming. He saw a pink bandana and green bandana laying on the table. Ed put them in his pocket and walked over to Tommy and Kimberly. He noticed the bandana was the same color of pink as Kimberly's tee shirt and flannel shirt.

"I have something that's the exact same shade of pink as your tee shirt and flannel shirt," smiled Ed.

"What?" asked Kimberly.

"This," answered Ed.

He quickly pulled the pink bandana out of his pocket. Ed place the bandana over Kimberly's mouth and gagged her. She couldn't believe she fell for his trick. Kimberly felt embarrassed and humiliated. She laid her head against Tommy's shoulder. At least he was still holding her and she always felt safe when he held her. Tommy kissed his best friend on the top of the head.

"I love you," whispered Tommy. "You're with me and I'm going to keep you safe.

"She's so stupid," laughed Ed.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT CALLING MY BEST FRIEND STUPID!" yelled Tommy.

"She fell for my trick," remarked Ed.

"That doesn't make her stupid," answered Tommy. "You don't know anything about her."

"Yes, I do?" replied Ed.

"Okay, what is her favorite color? What is her favorite food? What is her favorite sport? When is her birthday? Who does she share a birthday with? What is her favorite toy?" asked Tommy. "What is her favorite type of clothes to wear? How long have I known her?"

"The first question is easy, her favorite color is pink. I know because she wears a lot of pink," answered Ed. "But I don't know the other questions other than when her birthday is. It is sometime in Febuary, but I don't remember the day. I don't know who see shares a birthday with."

"Her favorite food is anything Mexican, her favorite sport is gymnastics, Kimberly and I have the same birthday," declared Tommy. "Her favorite toy is a Cinderella Barbie, she likes to wear athletic clothes or jeans, and I've known her since the day we were born."

"I didn't know any of that!?" gasped Ed.

Tommy started yelling at Ed. He was a lot louder than Kimberly. Ed quickly grabbed the green bandana out of his pocket. He quickly placed it over Tommy's mouth and gagged him too. Neither Tommy or Kimberly could speak.

"Tommy, you're just like Kimberly!" declared Ed. "Neither one of you know when to shut up. When you say something, you can never take it back."

Tommy looked at Ed in rage. He was mad at Ed for everything that he had to Kimberly. And he was mad about him dragging them through glass, pour grape juice on them, and for spraying them with water. It didn't bother him that he could speak for the time being. The only thing that matter to him was Kimberly.

"Tommy don't look at me that way," said Ed. "I've done nothing wrong. I haven't seen Kimberly in three years. When I try to see her, you won't let me. So, I have to take you too. What else do you want? I have what I want. Do you know what it is?"

Tommy shook his head no.

"I'll tell you," answered Ed. "I've got Kimberly and her best friend."

They heard sirens and somebody kick the door down. Ed quickly grabbed them and ran down to the basement. He threw both of them down the flight of stairs and they hit the ground hard. Ed walked down the stairs and started kicked them around like a soccer ball. Both of the kids slowly passed out from being in a lot pain.

Tommy was beginning to regain conscious. He was hear people talking around his bed. James, Jan, and Caroline noticed that Tommy was starting to wake up. James walked over to Kimberly's bed and lifted her out of her hospital bed. He carried her over to Tommy's hospital bed and gently placed her in bed next to Tommy. A few minutes later, Tommy began to wake up. He noticed his head was resting on a pillow. But, he was aching all over. James, Jan, and Caroline were sitting at the foot of the hospital bed.

"He's waking up," stated Jan. "How are you feeling?"

"Where's Kimberly?!" demanded Tommy.

"I knew he was going to ask us that, as soon as he woke up," whispered Caroline.

"Relax, she's laying right next to you," reassured Jan.

Tommy rolled over and saw Kimberly was laying next to him. He noticed she wasn't awake yet and she was also wearing a hospital gown. Tommy laid his side and pulled Kimberly close to him.

"He loves her so much," smiled Caroline. "I don't know how she would've made it through the situation with Ed, if she didn't have Tommy with her."

"Tommy, how are you feeling?" asked James.

"I'm sore," answered Tommy. "I'm aching all over. How bad was Kimberly hurt?"

"She's fine," reassured Caroline. "She has stitches in her knee, just like you do. Her hand is bandaged because it was all cut to pieces."

"You also have your hand bandaged because the ropes cut your skin," added Jan.

"My head hurts," said Tommy.

"We know," answered James. "Both of you have concussions. You're staying in the hospital over night."

"You are both staying over night for observation," answered Jan. "The doctors also wanted to make sure neither one of you got any type of infections. And they want to make sure that your concussions are okay.

Jan and James saw Kimberly move closer to Tommy. She was laying on top of the covers. Jan went and got some extra blankets to cover Kimberly up.

"Your mother traded places with someone," explained James. "She is going to be working the night shift, so she can stay with you both."

Kimberly began to wake up. The Olivers' could tell she was still in pain. Jan placed an ice pack on her head.

"How are feeling?" asked Jan.

"My head hurts," answered Kimberly. "And I'm sore all over."

"We're going to Angel Grove in a few days," stated Caroline."I'm going to be home schooling you and Tommy for awhile. Both of you are staying here over night for observation. Jan took the night shift so she could stay with you both. We found out that no one was allowed to stay in the room with you all night."

"Jan, are you going to be in the room all night?" asked Kimberly.

"Not all night," answered Jan. "I will be coming in here to check on you both off and on."

They noticed that visiting hours were over. James and Caroline went on home. Jan had to start her night shift. She was already in her nurse uniform and didn't have to rush and change. She noticed that Kimberly's head was barely touching the pillow that Tommy was using.

"I'll go get you a pillow," said Jan.

Tommy raised his head up and moved closer to Kimberly. When Jan came back in their room with a pillow, she noticed that both of the kids where using the same pillow.

"I'll lay this pillow next to you, just incase you want your own pillow," stated Jan.

"Mom, I'm going to take good care of Kimberly tonight," promised Tommy.

"I know you will," smiled Jan. "We have a smoothie machine now. What flavor would you like?"

"I'll take strawberry banana," answered Kimberly.

"I'll have the same thing," answered Tommy.

Jan walked out of the room and came back with two smoothies. Both of the kids took their smoothies and drank them quickly. Jan also go more pillows and put them behind the two kids.

"The doctors want you to stay elevated," explained Jan. "That's why I propped up your pillows."

Both of the children were using the same pillow. Kimberly's head was resting on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy had his arm around her and his head was resting on top of hers.

The next morning, the children were able to go home. All of them packed up and moved to Angel Grove the following week. Caroline didn't go hunt for a job since she'd be home schooling the children.


	5. A Few Years Later

Over the next several years, a lot changed. Both of them had a room of their own. Niether one of them were the same height anymore. Tommy grew a lot and was a lot taller. Kimberly was petite and small. Both of them were now power rangers. Kimberly was the pink ranger and Tommy was the white they first became rangers, Trini Kwan was the yellow ranger, Jason Scott was the red ranger, Billy Cranston was the blue ranger, and Zach Taylor was the black ranger. Kimberly was really close to Trini and Tommy was close to Jason, Billy, and Zach. Over time, they got new team members. Trini, Jason, and Zach got the opportunity to go to a peace conference. Trini passed her powers on to Aisha Campbell, Zach passed his powers on to Adam Park, and Jason passed his powers on to Rocky DeSantos. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were originally from Stone Canyon, but transferred to Angel Grove. Kimberly and Aisha became really close and went shopping every day. Tommy and Billy got close to Rocky and Adam. Tommy did karate with Rocky and Adam. Jan, James, and Caroline were glad to see that Tommy and Kimberly finally had friends. However, Tommy and Kimberly had to hide the fact that they were rangers from his parents. When they became rangers, they promised that they wouldn't tell anyone they were power rangers. All six teens had the responsibility of protecting the city from Rita and Zedd's evil monsters. So, they often had to come up with excuses why they were home late.

All of the rangers were in Ms. Appleby's class together. Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy had her during their Freshmen year. They learned that she didn't put up with people goofing off in her class. But, she was one of the most liked teachers in the school. In Ms. Appleby's class, there was never a dull moment. The reason was because there were two class clowns in the class. Their names were Bulk and Skull. If they thought of doing something, they did it. Ms. Appleby couldn't make it through the day without hollering at Bulk and Skull.

One day in class, Ms. Appleby had some announcements to make.

"Class, I'm pleased to announce that juniors are getting to start applying for college," smiled Ms. Applebe. "And we are going to have a field trip coming up. The science club is going sky diving."

"Did you hear that Skull, we are going to get to be in the Jump-A-Thon!" shouted Bulk. "We are going to get to jump out of a plane."

"Bulk, this time there can't be any horse play!" yelled Ms. Appleby. "You'll be jumping out of plane and you will have to know how to work your parachute! If you can't do it correctly, I'll tell Mr. Kaplan to not let you go on the trip! Wait a minute... only the science club members can go."

Billy raised his hand.

"Yes Billy," said Ms. Appleby.

"You said at the beginning of class, that you had two announcements," stated Billy. "What was the other announcement?"

"We have some colleges offering everyone to give tours to high school students," answered Ms. Appleby. "I'm going to ask everyone considers to take advantage of this opportunity."

"I heard Terra Venture was getting ready to take off to find another world," declared Skull. "They were going to do an essay contest and they winners got to go on Terra Venture."

"That won't take place until sometime in 1998 or 1999," said Ms. Apple.

"Did you hear that, Skull?!" asked Bulk. "We've been wanting to go exploring! This is our chance! We'll be able to see if aliens are real or not!"

"Boys, you'll be out of high school by then!" yelled Mrs. Appleby.

"We'll find another way to get a ticket to Terra Venture," declared Bulk.

"Once we get on Terra Venture, we'll be able to prove our theory!" added Skull.

"I can't wait to see if aliens exist," remarked Ms. Appleby.

Tommy raised his hand.

"Do you have a question, Tommy?" asked Ms. Appleby.

"Do we have to attend the same college that we tour and apply for?" asked Tommy. "Kim and I are going to marry after high school. And we're wondering if they'd let us reapply for a college. What would you recommend that we do?"

"I know both of you are serious about each other," stated Ms. Appleby. "And if you're going to marry, I suggest both of you tour several colleges. Then you should talk about colleges that you'd both like to attend. You should both apply to for the same colleges."

"What if we don't get accepted to the same college?" asked Kimberly.

"That means there is a chance both of you could meet someone else. You'd be cheating on each other," remarked Skull. "Do you want to worry if your spouse is cheating on you? When you find out, you'll end up divorcing."

"Just so you know, Kimberly would never cheat on me!" Tommy said angrily.

"And I wouldn't cheat on Tommy!" added Kimberly.

"Skull, shut up!" demanded Ms. Applybe. "I don't want you and Tommy to get in an argument. I can see he's really mad."

"I was just telling them the truth," stated Skull.

"Skull, you should stop while you're ahead," warned Billy.

"Thank you, Billy." said Ms. Appleby. "Tommy, I suggest that both of you apply for some community colleges. A community college will accept almost anyone."

"Thanks Ms. Appleby!" smiled Tommy.

"If you go to a community college it only proves that you couldn't get accepted anywhere else," interrupted Bulk.

"Bulk collect your things and go to Mr. Kaplan's office!" ordered Ms. Appleby. "You've been disrupted, ever since class started."

Bulk got up from his desk and grabbed his book bag and walked out of the class. He slammed the door, after he walked out.

"I'm going to make a quick phone call to Mr. Kaplan's office," said Ms. Appleby.

She walked over to the phone and began to dial Mr. Kaplan's extinction.

"What Bulk said was true, Kimberly!" warned Skull. "He'll leave you."

Tommy's face was turning bright red. Ms. Appleby watched Skull aggravate Tommy and Kimberly.

"Hello, Mr. Kaplan. This is Ms. Appleby, I'm sending Bulk to your office," explained Ms. Appleby. "He was disrupting class and making fun of classmates."

Ms. Appleby listened to Mr. Kaplan talk.

"Tommy, do you want to go to the office too?" asked Skull. "You've already got Bulk in trouble."

"He got himself in trouble!" declared Tommy.

"I have to agree with Tommy," added Kimberly.

"You always agree with him!" whined Skull. "You never will go out on a date with me. I've liked you since 7th grade."

"She was already dating me," confirmed Tommy. "We've been dating for four years!"

Kimberly was sitting next to the wall. Skull walked over to Kimberly.

"You've never kissed me," said Skull.

"If I kiss you, I'd be cheating on Tommy," Kimberly angrily.

Skull got up out of his desk and walked over to Kimberly. He pinned her against the wall.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT KISSSING MY GIRL FRIEND!" warned Tommy.

Skull ignored Tommy and kissed Kimberly in front of the whole entire class. Everyone was stunned, even Ms. Appleby. Kimberly saw how hurt and mad Tommy was. She broke down in tears in the middle of school. And she pushed Skull away from her.

"DON'T KISS ME AGAIN!" ordered Kimberly.

"Mr. Kaplan, I'll be sending Skull to your office," stated Ms. Appleby. "What?! You've got to be kidding!"

The whole class knew something was wrong.

"Okay, I'll send them to the office too," gasped Ms. Appleby.

She got off the phone and looked very stunned.

"Skull go to Mr. Kaplan's office," said Ms. Appleby.

Skull got up and left the class room. Ms. Appleby was looking straight at Tommy and Kimberly.

"Tommy, I'm afraid Mr. Kaplan wants to see you and Kimberly too," Ms. Appleby said sadly.

"We did nothing wrong!" gasped Tommy.

"I know," answered Ms. Appleby. "He heard you and Kimberly yelling at Skull. He wants to know what happened and why you were kissing in class."

"He kissed me!" gasped Kimberly.

"Kim, let's just go and get this over with," stated Tommy.

They collected their stuff and walked out of Ms. Appleby's class. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly and they went to the office. They took a seat outside the office. Skull was already in his office.

"I've never been sent to the office in my whole life," whispered Kimberly.

"I know," answered Tommy. "Neither have I."

Bulk and Skull walked out of Mr. Kaplan's office. Mr. Kaplan walked outside the door and saw Tommy and Kimberly sitting outside his office.

"Ms. Hart, Mr. Oliver, please come into my office," ordered Mr. Kaplan.

Tommy and Kimberly walked into the office and took a seat. Mr. Kaplan walked in his office and closed the door. He took a seat in front of them.

"I heard you yelling, while Ms. Appleby was on the phone," Mr. Kaplan said angrily. "What was the whole point?"

"Skull, kissed me in class!" answered Kimberly.

"Why?"asked Mr. Kaplan.

"I don't know why," replied Kimberly. "He just did it. Skull has had a crush on me for years. He' wanted me to go out with him, but I'm with Tommy."

"Ms. Hart, how did your relationship status come up in class?" asked Mr. Kaplan.

"I was the one who brought it up," explained Tommy. "Ms. Appleby was talking about juniors getting the opportunity to tour colleges. Kim and I are going to marry before we start college. We wanted to know what do if we didn't apply for the college and what to do if we didn't get in the same college. Mr. Kaplan, once I marry her, I'm going to want her to be in the same college with me."

"Mr. Oliver, I understand your concern," replied Mr. Kaplan. "I'd be in the same position if me and my wife were applying for college. But, I didn't meet her until college. We got married while we were still in college. After we married, we lived in a dorm room together."

"They have dorms for married couples?" gasped Kimberly.

"Yes, they do," answered Mr. Kaplan. "However, I want to talk to you about what happened in class. You two are good students and I've never had you in here before. What started the conflict with Bulk and Skull."

"They made remarks," answered Kimberly.

"What kind of remarks?" asked Mr. Kaplan.

"They said if Kim and I didn't get in the same college, we'd cheat on each other. Then Bulk said if we applied for a community college it meant that we weren't couldn't get accepted anywhere else," explained Tommy. "Skull wanted Kimberly to date him and wanted to kiss her. She said if she kissed her, she'd be cheating on me. He pinned her against the wall and kissed her in the middle of class."

"Usually, I'd have to give you detention for a week," stated Mr. Kaplan. "However, neither one of you have never been in trouble before. So I'm letting you off the hook. If you are in my office again, you'll have detention. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," answered Tommy and Kimberly.

"You may return to class," replied Mr. Kaplan.

Tommy and Kimberly got up and left the office. It was their lunch period and they went to the youth center. Both of them decided to just get a smoothie and sit at the back table. They decided they weren't going to tell their parents that they were in the principal's office.


	6. Engagement Party

Ever since the Oliver family, Caroline, and Kimberly moved to Angel Grove, Caroline had been dating a French painter. When Tommy and Kimberly got home from school, Caroline announced she was engaged. Plus, Kimberly and Caroline would be moving to Paris. Tommy was already planning on marrying Kimberly after they graduated. Kimberly left the house to go to the mall to shop. She couldn't take much more. First, she was in the principal's office and now she was moving to she was gone, Tommy had a talk with Caroline and Jan.

"I think I know how to fix her problem," smiled Tommy.

"What are you going to do?" asked Caroline.

"Caroline, you know I love your daughter," explained Tommy. "I'm going to go buy an engagement ring."

"My daughter is getting engaged?!" gasped Caroline. "We'll both be engaged at the same time! We'll have two weddings to plan for."

Caroline passed out after hearing Tommy's idea. He wondered if he should've picked a better time.

"I think you're going the right thing," reassured Jan. "I'll help Caroline pay for your wedding."

"After graduation, we'll marry," stated Tommy.

"What are you going to after you marry?" asked Jan.

"I don't know. We'll be in college," answered Tommy. "But, I'm going to have an engagement party for her."

"Why don't you go to the mall and go buy a ring," smiled Jan. "And you can buy clothes for a party. We can have the party this weekend."

"What do I tell Kimberly, when I see her at the mall?" asked Tommy.

"Tell her that you're moving to Paris with her," suggested Jan. "I'll talk to Caroline, before you come home."

"When we pick out our clothes, what do I tell her?" asked Tommy.

"Tell her that there's going to be a party this weekend," answered Jan. "And you need formal clothes to wear."

Tommy left the house and walked to the mall. He saw her sitting on a bench and her eyes were red. Tommy took a seat next to Kimberly.

"Beautiful, I've got some news for you," smiled Tommy. "I think you'll like it."

"Is it about me leaving and going to Paris?" asked Kimberly. "If it is, I don't like it. I hate the fact that I'll be in another country. I'll have to learn to speak French and I won't have anyone with me."

"Yes, you will," answered Tommy. "You're not going alone."

"I know," answered Kimberly. "What's the point in us talking about me going to Paris."

"Actually, we're going to Paris," corrected Tommy.

"What do you mean, when you said we're going to Paris?" asked Kimberly.

"I'm going too," smiled Tommy.

"You're going to Paris?!" gasped Kimberly. "Meaning you're going to move to Paris with me or you're going to come visit me?"

"Beautiful, I'm moving to Paris with you," replied Tommy.

She couldn't believe it. Her best friend, boyfriend, and the person she loved the most was going with her. Tears started streaming down her face and she threw her arms around Tommy neck. Tommy even started crying. He wrapped his arms around Kimberly and held her tightly.

"Tommy Oliver, I love you so much," sobbed Kimberly.

"I love you too, Beautiful," smiled Tommy.

He pulled her into a kiss and they kissed for a long time.

"I forgot to tell you that we've been invited to a party this weekend," said Tommy. "We have to buy some clothes."

They got up and walked into the clothing store. Tommy went with Kimberly to pick out a dress. She ended up getting a pink floral strapless gown. Her dress was floor length, it had a heart shaped neck and it had sequins on it. And she got a pair of pink ankle strap wanted to go with pink since that was the color of Kimberly's dress. He got a white tux, a pale pink dress shirt, a rose pink dress vest, a rose pink tie, and black dress shoes.

 **That weekend**

Kimberly got up early to get ready for the party. She had several things to do. Tommy requested several things. He wanted her hair up, nails done, and make up. When Kimberly got up, she put on her strapless heels and her strapless dress. Her dress had a lot of padding, so she didn't have to get a strapless bra. Kimberly put on pink lip stick, pink rouge, pink eye shadow and black eye liner. Jan took them both to the mall. Tommy was looking at engagement rings, while Kimberly was getting ready. She went to the nail salon and got her nails done. Then she went to get her hair done. She had her hair curled and twisted into a tight bun.

She meet Tommy outside of the beauty shop. He had purchased a set of pearls for her. Tommy fastened a pearl necklace around her neck and a pearl bracelet around her wrist. Kimberly went to the bathroom to put on her pearl ear rings. After she came out of the bathroom, Jan drove them to the park. Kimberly noticed that a lot of people were there. Tommy left Jan and Kimberly.

"Where is he going?" asked Kimberly.

"He said to meet him at the lake," answered Jan.

Kimberly started to walk over to the lake. She noticed everyone was gathered by the lake. Tommy at their spot. It was the spot where they first kissed at. He was sitting on a bench waiting her. She took a seat on the bench by Tommy.

"Beautiful, I have a question I want to ask," stated Tommy.

"Okay," answered Kimberly.

"Beautiful, I've known you my whole life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, Tommy," answered Kimberly. "Yes, I will."

He opened a box. Inside the box was a sliver ring with pink and white gems in the middle. Tommy slipped it on her finger. He pulled her close and they kissed. At the party, Ernie had baked a cake and made punch for everyone. Kimberly couldn't stop looking at her engagement ring.

"Do you like the engagement ring?" asked Tommy.

"I love it," smiled Kimberly.

They were sitting at a table alone. James, Jan, and Caroline pulled up three chairs and took a seat.

"We've came up with an agreement," smiled Caroline. "Jan has told me that she's going to help me pay for your wedding. And she told me that Tommy wanted to go to the Paris with you."

"This is why you proposed, isn't it?" asked Kimberly. "And my engagement party was the party that you were referring to."

"Yes," admitted Tommy. "I didn't want to loose you. I knew if we were married, it wouldn't matter if we went to Paris or not, because we'd be together."

"So, we've decide to let you finish school," smiled Caroline. "And we've realized that you'll both be in college. So, we're going to see what college you both get accepted to."

"Are we going to Paris?" asked Kimberly.

"You'll both come to Paris over school breaks and over the summer," stated Jan.


	7. The Letter

Several months had passed since Tommy and Kimberly's engagement party. In the past several months a lot of things happened. The power coins were destroyed and the rangers had to go on Zeo quest to restore their powers. Aisha went to Africa and Tanya took over as the yellow ranger. Kimberly found out she had a chance of competing in the Pan Global Games. She stepped down as a ranger so she could practice more. Katherine Hilliard took over as the pink zeo ranger.

Tommy and Kimberly had their wedding planned for the most part. He decided that he'd put off college if Kimberly got to be in the Pan Global Games. Their wedding was going to take place sometime in the spring or early summer. Kimberly stayed at the juice bar until closing time to practice on the balance beam. One after noon, Tommy's mom got a message saying she'd be going to Paris for fall break.

"Why didn't she come home?" asked Tommy.

"She left for Paris," answered Jan. "Caroline wanted to have some time with her."

"Kimberly didn't say anything about going to Paris," Tommy said angrily. "And why didn't she ask me to go with her?"

"I don't know," admitted Jan. "She's been acting funny lately."

"That doesn't mean she doesn't love you," reassured James. "If she was going to stay in Paris, you had better believe she'd demand to have you on the plane too."

"True," admitted Tommy.

The following morning, Tommy was lifting weights at the youth center. Tanya, Adam, Kat, Billy, and Rocky were there too. Ernie walked in the room with a letter.

"You've got a letter from Kimberly," said Ernie.

Tommy opened the envelope and began to read the letter.

 _Dear Tommy,_

 _Everything in Paris is going great. I've been accepted into the Pan Global Games, which are taking place here in Paris. So, I'll be in Paris for awhile. This is the hardest letter, I've ever had to write. Something happened. Something I can't explain. I've met someone else. I'd like to call of the engagement and the wedding.I took the engagement ring back to jewelry store and got a refund._ _This has been wonderful and painful at the same time. Everything would have been prefect if it wasn't for hurting you. I'll always care about you, Tommy._

 _Please Forgive Me,_

 _Kimberly_

"I HATE HER SO MUCH!" yelled Tommy.

"Who do you hate?" asked Kat.

"KIMBERLY!" answered Tommy.

"You don't hate her," declared Adam. "You love her."

"I USED TO LOVE KIMBERLY!" yelled Tommy. "I DON'T LOVE KIMBERLY ANYMORE! I HATE HER. SHE'S THE PERSON I HATE THE MOST!"

"She's the person you love the most," corrected Billy.

Meanwhile, Kimberly was sitting in a dark cellar. Zedd was standing next to her and was showing her a vision of what was going on.

"I can't believe he hates me!" sobbed Kimberly.

"Do you want to fix it?" asked Zedd.

"Yes, more than anything!" begged Kimberly. "I'll do what ever you want."

Back at the youth center, Tommy was finally calmed down. Class was about to start and Tommy walked over to the table to get his books and materials. Next to the table was an envelope. He quickly opened the envelope and read the letter.

 _Tommy,_

 _Please come to the abandoned house that's on the close to the grave yard. Come right now. I have something of yours. When you come don't bring your communicator or morpher. Or else. And don't tell anyone where you're going._

Tommy quickly put the letter in his pocket and headed to the locker room. He took of his morpher and communicator and put them in his book bag.

"Tommy, where are you going?" asked Adam.

"I forgot that the swim team has practice today after school," lied Tommy. "We're suppose to wear our uniforms underneath our tracksuit. I forgot there was practice. I'm going to the locker room to change."

He handed Adam his book bag. Then he went to the locker room to change. Tommy changed into a pair of purple swimming trunks, a white tee shirt, and a purple tracksuit. After he got dressed, he snuck out of school. Tommy walked to the grave yard and headed to the abandoned house. The door was already open. He quickly went inside the house and closed the door.

"I'm here!" shouted Tommy.

Ed Hart appeared out of the middle of no where.

"Hello, Tommy!" smiled Ed.

"Ed?!" gasped Tommy. "What are you doing? What do you have of mine?"

Ed handed Tommy a sleeveless red bodysuit. The bottom half looked like a pair speedo swim briefs.

"Go change your clothes," stated Ed.

Tommy went into an empty room and shut the door. He striped out of his clothes and put the body suit on. It was spandex and was very tight. The body suit covered everything, other than his face, shoulders, arms, hands, legs and feet. Tommy noticed that the bodysuit was like an extra layer. Then he noticed that it showed what his figure looked like. After he changed, he went back into the main room. He handed Ed his clothes and shoes. Ed handed Tommy a pair of red leather boots. Tommy quickly put them on.

"Is there anything else you want?" asked Tommy.

"I want your hair scrunchie," answered Ed.

Tommy pulled took his scrunchie out of his hair and handed it to Ed.

"Do you want anything else?" asked Tommy.

"I have everything I want," smiled Ed. "Follow me."

Tommy followed Ed down a marble stair case. It got colder every as Tommy got close to the bottom of the stair case. The room was damp and cold. There wasn't any windows, but there were some torches on the wall. All the torches were lit and it lit up the room some. When Tommy reached the bottom of the stair case, Ed walked up the stairs.

"What do you have of mine?" demanded Tommy. "You said I could have it."

"You'll have to find it on your own," declared Ed. "It is down here somewhere. The basement is huge and it will take a while for you find what you're looking for."

"What do you mean it will take a while?" gasped Tommy. "You never told me what you had that was mine. How will I know what to look for, if you don't tell me what it is!"

"You will know what you are looking for, when you find it," answered Ed.

Ed walked up the stairs and locked the door behind him. Tommy head a pad lock click and realized there was no way out.

"How could I have been so stupid?" thought Tommy. "No one knows where I am. I've made the biggest mistake and I'll never see Kimberly again."

Tommy quickly realized that Kimberly was the thing that Ed was referring to. There was a chance that she could still be down in that basement somewhere. A flash light was laying on the ground and Tommy quickly picked it up. His fingers were crossed that it would work. He turned the flash light on and it still worked. The flash light lit up the room and Tommy could see where everything was.

He saw there was a secret passage behind some boxes. Tommy quickly moved the boxes and walked through the passage. As soon as he walked in the passage, he saw there were lit torches on the wall and the place was lit up. Tommy walked through the hall and made sure that he didn't miss seeing any doors or other passages. There was nothing in the hallway, so he keep on going straight. He walked for a long time, until he came to a huge room. It had couches, chairs, there were dozens of bookcases. That room must have been a library at some point. Tommy walked around the room until he found another corridor. This time it was on the left side of the room.

The second hall way had torches to light up the whole place. He walked down the hall and noticed it was just like the first hall way that he walked through. This time the hall way was longer than the first one. He came to a smaller room and it looked like it used to be kitchen. The room had a broken table, broken chairs, a broke refrigerator (the door was barely hanging on the hinges and it was empty), a sink, and broken stove. Tommy walked around the room and found another passage on the right side of the room.

Tommy walked down the hall and noticed that there wasn't any torches on the wall. He turned on his flash light and walked down the hall. This hall way didn't go directly straight like the other two hall. When Tommy got down the hall, he noticed had to turn a corner on the left side. He quickly turned the corner and walked down the dark corridor. It was a very long walk. About twenty minutes later, he noticed that he had to turn the corner on the right side. He quickly turned the corner and began to walk down the passage. It took him about 45 minutes to reach the end of the hall way. When Tommy reached the end of the hall, he was in a small room. It only had a bed and a dresser. The third hall was easy to find. It was at the front part of the room. Tommy quickly made his wall to the third hall.

He was relieved to see that the hall way was lit up by torches on the wall. Tommy quickly walked down the hall and turned off the flash light. This hall wasn't as long as the first two corridors. He made his way to the end of the hall quickly. At the end of the hall, Tommy came to very narrow room and it was very long too. Plus, there wasn't any furniture in the room. There weren't any other hall ways to walk through. It dawned on Tommy that he was at a dead end. He started to walk through the room to see what he could find. As he walked down the hall, he noticed there was something laying on stone floor. When Tommy got further down the hall, he noticed that figure had brown shoulder length hair and was petite.

"KIMBERLY!" gasped Tommy.

He took of running to the end of the hall. As soon as he reached the end of the hall he dropped to his knees. She was wearing a red body suit exactly like his. Her bodysuit was little different than his. Her suit had spaghetti straps; the bottom half had a ruffled skirt sewn on. It also looked like she had an extra layer of skin and it showed what her figure looked like. Kimberly was unconscious. Tommy grabbed her hand to see if she still had the engagement ring or if she really meant what she said. The engagement ring was still on her finger. Maybe the letter wasn't true. But, Tommy had to admit that it was Kimberly's handwriting.

Tommy still had angry feelings towards Kimberly for writing him that letter. He honestly didn't know if he still loved her or not. But, he went to the trouble of coming to find her. At least he still cared about her. Another problem was that Tommy didn't know if he should be sad or happy that he found her. He was happy that he found her because he'd be able to find out if she meant what she said the letter. But, he was sad because he realized there was a chance that she really meant what she said.

He pulled Kimberly into a hug and he kissed her. She slowly began to wake up and saw Tommy was there. Tommy was unaware that Zedd showed her the vision of Tommy loosing his temper in the youth center. Kimberly wasn't sure if she still loved Tommy either.

"Tommy what are you doing here?" asked Kimberly.

"I got a letter from Ed Hart telling me to met him here," explained Tommy. "I was told that he had something of mine and told me to come to this abandoned house as soon as I found the letter. But, I couldn't bring my morpher or communicator. And I could tell anyone where I was going or I'd be sorry."

"I assume you got my letter," Kimberly said sadly. "I can explain about why I wrote the letter."

"I'd really like to know," Tommy answered in a cold voice.

"Tommy, I know that you hate me," stated Kimberly.

"I never said I hated you," gasped Kimberly.

"Actually, Zedd showed me a vision of you getting the letter," admitted Kimberly. "You were in the youth center. After you read the letter, you lost your temper. Tommy, I heard you say that you hated me, you no longer loved me, and I was the person you hated the most."

"How did Zedd show you the visions?" snapped Tommy. "I though no one knew you were here. How did Zedd find you?"

"Actually, Ed Hart is really Lord Zedd," admitted Kimberly.

"I'll listen to you one time about why you wrote the letter," answered Tommy. "You better tell everything you want me to know, because I won't listen to the story again. It really hurt to get that break up letter."


	8. I Can Explain

Tommy and Kimberly took a seat against the stone wall. Kimberly was dreading having to tell Tommy why she wrote the letter. She didn't know if he'd believe her or not.

"Kim, I want to know why you told my parents you were going to Paris over fall break," demanded Tommy. "I came home from school and you weren't there. My mom said you sent a message saying you were in Paris."

"I never went to Paris," replied Kimberly.

"Then why didn't you come home?" asked Tommy.

"I stayed at the juice bar, until Ernie was closing up at 5:30. No one else was there," explained Kimberly. "When out the side door and Ed was there waiting for me. He grabbed me and we teleported to this abandoned house. The very first thing that I did was change my clothes. I was still in my pink gymnastics crop top and pants. Ed gave me this horrible outfit and made me change."

"That's what he made me do," interrupted Tommy. "I told Adam I had swimming practice after school. Before I told him, I took of my morpher and communicator and put them in my book bag. I gave Adam my book bag and told him to take it to class. I had to get away from everyone because I didn't want them to know I was leaving school. My swim team tracksuit, swimming trunks, and tee shirt were in my locker in the in the locker room. I changed my clothes and snuck out of school. When I got here, Ed wouldn't tell me anything, until I changed my clothes."

"After you changed, did he make you give him every piece of clothing you had on your body?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes, he took everything," answered Tommy. "He gave him my tracksuit, tee shirt, swimming trunks, boxers, shoes, socks, and he even took my scrunchie. I hate this outfit. It feels like I've got an extra layer of skin. It shows what my true figure looks like. Kim, I hope no one else sees me like this because they will think I'm wearing a women's one piece bathing suit."

Tommy stopped for a minute, he realized they were off topic.

"I want to get back on topic," declared Tommy. "What happened after he made you change?"

"He took everything that I was wearing," answered Kimberly. "The only reason why I still have the ring is because he didn't see it on my finger."

"In the letter you said you didn't have the ring," Tommy said angrily. "I want to know why you wrote the letter and why did you lie and saw that you took the ring back and got a refund."

"Ed brought me down here to this basement," explained Kimberly. "He transformed into Lord Zedd. Then he told me that I was going to send a letter to your parents and say I was in Paris. He didn't want no one to know where I was. And then he wanted to send you a break up letter. I wouldn't do it. Zedd tortured me with his Z staff. He used his Z staff to send voltages of electricity through my body. It went on for several hours and I was in so much pain. Tommy, I asked him what I had to do for him to stop. He made me agree to write the letters. Zedd got me some paper and a pen. When he was looking I took my ring off and dropped in my boot. I didn't want him to take the ring. I wrote the letters and it hurt. Every word that I put down cut me deep inside. After I wrote the letters, he sent them to the house and the juice bar."

"That's why I got them so quickly," gasped Tommy.

"When you read the letter, Zedd showed me what was going on," Kimberly said tearfully. "Ernie gave you the letter and you read it. You were mad after you read the letter. I heard you say that you hated someone. Kat asked you who you hated and told her you hate me. Adam told you that you loved me. Then you said that you didn't love me any more and I was the person you hated the most. Billy said I was the person you loved the most. That was all I saw. It tore me up and Zedd asked me if I wanted to fix it. I told him I did and I'd do whatever he wanted."

"What did he make you do?" asked Tommy.

"Zedd told me that he was going to let me have one person join me here," explained Kimberly. "He said it could be whoever I wanted. But, that person would be the only person I'd have any contact with for the rest of my life. He got out a piece of paper and he wrote the letter that you found by your books and material. When he wrote the letter, he said he'd only do if I'd agree to let him do some things or he wouldn't write the letter."

"What did you have to agree to let him do?" questioned Tommy.

"He said that you couldn't bring your morpher or your communicator," replied Kimberly. "You wouldn't be allowed to tell anyone where you went, you had to leave school without permission, and you had to come as soon as you got the letter. I want to know something."

"What's that?" asked Tommy.

"Why did you say that you hated me and didn't love me anymore?" answered Kimberly. "Did you mean what you said? What am I to you?"

"Kimberly, when I got the letter, I was in shock. You never mentioned anything about going to Paris without me. You never mentioned anything about calling off the engagement or the wedding. And I was stunned when I thought you returned the engagement ring," explained Tommy. "I was really hurt and I just let my anger and hurt get the best of me."

"So, you don't hate me?" asked Kimberly. "Do you still love me? You never to me what I was to you."

"Beautiful, I could never hate you. I love you. I really do love you," smiled Tommy. " You're my life. You've been my best friend ever since we were born. I saw our baby books and it was my first word was "Kimberly"; your mom showed me your baby book and your first word was "Tommy". Do you still love me? What am I to you?"

"Tommy, you're my whole life," answered Kimberly. "I have always loved you and still do."

Tommy pulled Kimberly into a hug. He felt her put her arms around his neck. Both of them had tears running down their faces. They were both relieved to know that they still loved each other. Both of them just sat there for a long time and just held each other. When they were able to let go of each other, Tommy pulled Kimberly into a kiss. Both of them wanted that moment to last for as long as possible. Finally, they finished kissing each other.

"When we get out of here, we're leaving!" whispered Tommy.

"Where will we go?" asked Kimberly.

"We're going to move to Paris," answered Tommy. "We are only going to my parents that we're going to Florida. I don't want anyone else to know. We'll finish high school in Paris and go to college in Paris."

"I like the idea," smiled Kimberly. "But, we're going to be here awhile. Ed has the a pad lock on the basement door. All we are going to have to live off of is bread and water. We have a shower stall in the basement and we have a small air mattress to sleep on. And each of us have a sleeping bag to sleep in."

"Do we have any other clothes to wear?" asked Tommy.

"No," answered Kimberly. "The outfits that we are wearing are the only clothes we have. I hate the outfits too. I also feel like I have an extra layer of skin. This outfit is also tight and it shows my figure. I don't have any padding for a bra in the outfit either."

Tommy and Kimberly noticed that they were standing back in the basement again. This time there wasn't an empty hall.

"What happened to the hall?" asked Tommy.

"It was never there," smiled Ed. "I was using it to test you. I want to know if you'd really go look for what I told that I had. Tommy I sat here for hours watching you walk around in the basement. Kimberly was in front of you the whole time. I just created an illusion to make you think you where walking down halls ways."

"Why didn't I see him?" asked Kimberly.

"I put you to sleep," stated Ed. "You don't remember it, because I used my Z staff to erase your memory of me putting you to sleep."

"Don't touch her again!" warned Tommy.

"I won't," answered Ed. "The reason why I took her was because I wanted to weaken the power rangers. I know the rangers won't last long without their leader. Tommy, I took Kimberly because I knew she'd be the prefect bait to make you come here. Now, the rangers are having to make due without having a leader."

"They'll come looking for us!" yelled Tommy.

"Actually, they won't!" corrected Ed. "The ranger believe that you and Kimberly are gone. I placed a pink swimsuit and your swimming trunks in the lake. Everybody thinks that you both drowned in the lake."

"Why do they think that?" gasped Kimberly.

"It was on the news," confirmed Ed. "I watched it. It showed Rocky, Adam, Kat, Tanya, and Billy at the lake. They were interviewing Adam on TV and he said you had swim team practice after school. He said you gave him your books and materials. Adam said you went to the locker room to change into your swim team uniform. When you never showed up for class, he reported you were missing. They checked your gym locker and the clothes that you changed out of were in your locker. Mr. Kaplan and the rangers reported you were gone. They went to the lake and found both of your swim suits floating in the lake."

"Why do they thing I'm gone?" demanded Kimberly.

"I sent a note to Tommy's locker," replied Ed. "It replaced the letter I sent to Tommy asking him to come here. Your letter told him to meet you at the lake to go swimming. You asked him to ditch school and to come right away. It showed the Oliver's reading the letter. They're moving to Paris since they think you two aren't around."

Ed walked up the stairs. Tommy and Kimberly sat on their air mattress in the corner. They were hugging each other and sobbing. Neither one of them knew how they would go to Paris, since they didn't have any money. And they had no way of letting the rangers know they were okay.


	9. Cold and Afraid

It took Tommy and Kimberly a really long time to adapt that no one was looking for them. They realized it was just going to be the two of them for awhile. Tommy missed Jan and James terribly. He knew they were probably mad over Tommy ditching school and they probably thought she was the reason why they didn't have Tommy. Kimberly thought Caroline probably thought the same thing about Tommy. Several months slowly passed by, since they disappeared. The only thing that was keeping Tommy and Kimberly for going mad or aging quickly was the fact that they were together. They were each other's security blanket and life line. Both of them knew everything about each other. They knew things about each other that their parents didn't know.

Over time, Tommy's hair got longer and he was beginning to have beard. His hair was almost down to his waist. Kimberly's hair was much longer too. Her hair was almost down to her hips. Their body suits were almost completely wore out, so both of them stayed in a long red silk robes. It was really cold in the basement, but Ed didn't care if they froze or not.

"Beautiful, whenever we get out of here, I'm going to either go back to wearing white or green," stated Tommy. "I'm tired of being in red."

"I miss being in pink," added Kimberly.

"I miss seeing you in pink," smiled Tommy. "I think you look more beautiful in pink, than you do in any other color. But, I still think you're beautiful, even though you aren't in pink."

Kimberly wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"I know you feel that way," answered Kimberly. "I hate being in red. The color red reminds me of the position we're in right now. When we get out of here, I'm never going to wear anything red again. And I'm going to buy only pink clothes. I always thought your khakis, and tan shirts went really well with white. I even liked it when you'd wear black head bands."

"I think when we get out of here, I'm going to start wearing tans and blacks," confirmed Tommy.

"You planned on wearing white for our wedding," reminded Kimberly. "We were going to go shopping for clothes for the wedding."

"I'll still wear white," promised Tommy. "I thought about wearing a black suit and a white shirt."

"What color tie and vest are you going to wear?" asked Kimberly.

"They will match the same color as your pink dress," answered Tommy. "Right now I don't care what we wear for the wedding. I just want to marry you."

"That's all I want too," smiled Kimberly. "We'll probably have to get GED, when we get out of here. You know we didn't finish high school."

"How long have we been here?" asked Tommy.

"I lost track a long time ago. I don't even know what day of the week it is, what month it is, or if it is still 1996," Kimberly said sadly. "I bet all the rangers don't like me because they think I'm reason they don't have their leader anymore. Wonder if they'd believe us if we told them what happened? What about Alpha and Zordon?"

"Beautiful, I honestly don't know," admitted Tommy. "I bet Zedd has done something to prevent them from tracing us. Even if our friends don't believe you or accept you, you will always have me."

"What if your parents don't accept me again or don't want you to marry me?" asked Kimberly.

"I'll marry you anyway," promised Tommy.

Kimberly saw Ed slip two pieces loafs of bread and two bottles of water through the doggy. Tommy walked up the stairs and got their lunch. Both of them ate their lunch. They were tired of only having bread to eat. Kimberly missed Mexican food more than anything. The only reason why they continued to eat bread was so they wouldn't starve to death.

A few more months passed by. Ed put a TV down in the basement for them to more entertainment. They could only get the news, the weather, a movie channel, a cooking channel, and Disney channel. At least they were able to keep up with the news. They learned that the rangers were now in space fighting Astronoma and were looking for Zordon.

Tommy's hair was down to his knees and his beard was passed his shoulders. Kimberly's hair was also down to her knees. One day Tommy found hair supplies in a cabinet. He fixed Kimberly's hair every morning. She missed being able to fix her hair in the mornings, but she thought Tommy was good at fixing her hair. Well, she knew that he enjoyed fixing her hair. A few days, later they saw that all of the other villians' were in space helping Dark Spector. For some reason, they weren't able to return to earth. The last time Ed came down stairs, Tommy didn't hear him lock the door. He had been waiting for Ed to leave so they could leave. Since he was in space, they could safely leave.

Tommy quickly ran up to the door to see if they could get out. Kimberly still thought they were locked in, until she saw Tommy open the door. Both of them quickly walked up the stairs and saw the place was empty. Kimberly walked around the house to see if there was better clothes for them to find. She found Tommy's tracksuit and tee shirt hanging in the closet. And she found her crop top, shorts, and jacket in the closet. Tommy quickly put on his tracksuit and tee. However, he had grown a lot. His pants was too short and his clothes were also tight. Kimberly was still able to fit in her clothes, but they were also tight. Tommy found a pair two pairs of boots in the closet and both of them tried on the boots. Luckily they still fit.

Kimberly found a wallet laying on the table. It was Ed's wallet and it had several thousand dollars inside. Tommy decided to spend the money to get hair cuts, replace their clothes and shoes, and buy two wedding bands.

"Tommy if we spend the money, it is called stealing," warned Kimberly.

"He robbed us of an awful lot," explained Tommy. "We didn't finish school, everyone thinks we are gone, and we don't have any where to go. We have to replace all of our clothes and shoes. We both need new hair cuts. And we've had take a shower in water that was barely warm."

"You do have a point," admitted Kimberly. "I saw he has a membership card to the spa in the mall for some reason."

"What go would that do us?" asked Tommy.

"We wouldn't have to pay to get in," answered Kimberly. "They have a place for people to shower and we can take a shower. We'd be able to get a cheaper hair cut."

"I love the idea," smiled Tommy.

Tommy put the wallet in his pocket and they left the old house. The weather was cold and there were Christmas decorations everywhere. They quickly walked a long distance to the mall.


	10. Shopping

After a 30 minute walk, they reached the Angel Grove Mall. It was jammed packed full of people. Both of them realized that they couldn't leave Ed's wallet laying around. They couldn't afford to loose it, since it was the only money they had. Tommy got out 50 dollars and Kimberly went into sears and bought a new pink purse. The store had just opened and she didn't have to wait in line. After she bought the purse, they went back into sears to buy some clothes.

Tommy bought several pairs of jeans, several pairs of khakis, several pairs grey dress pants,several black tees, several green tees, several white tees, several black polo shirts, several green polo shirts, several white polo shirts, a few white Henley's, a few green Henley's, a few black Henley's, several green and white plaid flannel shirts, several tan button down shirts, several tan flannel shirts, several pairs of green pajama sets, a new coat, several packs of undergarments, socks, a new pair of shoes, a pair black board shorts, a green cable sweater, and an extra large rolling suit case. Since it was Christmas, he bought Kimberly a new watch with a pink band, a pink wallet,a sliver wedding band, and a set of pearls.

Kimberly bought several pairs of jeans, several pairs of khakis, a few white tees, several pink tees, several pink polo shirts, several pink button down shirts, several pink and white plaid flannel shirts, a few pink Henley's, several pink pajama sets, several pink night gowns, a knee length denim jumper, a pink sweater, a pink sweater dress, a new coat, several packs of undergarments, socks, hair supplies, a pink one piece suit, a new pair of shoes, a pair of dress shoes, some skirts, some dresses, a pink cable sweater, and an extra large rolling suit case. She wanted to get Tommy something for Christmas, so she bought him a new watch with a black band, a new wallet, a sliver wedding band, and a digital camera.

When they checked out, she noticed Tommy had something in his hand. He looked really thrilled about it. Tommy showed Kimberly that he got two coupons for a free hair cuts in the hair place."

"I also heard there's now a wedding chapel here," smiled Tommy. "After I heard that I bought your wedding ring."

"I heard that too and I bought your wedding ring," stated Kimberly." When do you want to marry me?"

"I'd actually like for us to have some more dates," admitted Tommy. "I know I still want you to be my wife. We'll marry when we are ready."

"Sounds okay with me," replied Kimberly. "Want to go get a hair cut?"

"I'd love too," smiled Tommy.

They walked to the hair place and took a seat. Tommy handed Kimberly a coupon and she got her hair cut. She didn't get a new hair style, all she wanted was to have shoulder length hair again. After she finished, Tommy got his hair cut. It took longer for him to get his hair cut. He hated having a beard and a mustache and it had both of them completely shave of. When the beautician asked him how much hair he wanted cut, he requested to have his hair cut short and have it spiked. After he got out of the chair, Kimberly didn't hardly recognize him. It had been over a year since she had seen him without a long beard. And she was stunned that he cut his hair and spiked it.

"Beautiful, what do you think of hair cut?" asked Tommy.

"I must be dreaming. You actually cut your hair?!" gasped Kimberly. "And you've spiked it?!"

"Yes, I really did cut hair and it is now spiked," admitted Tommy.

She fainted as soon as he said he cut his hair. It didn't surprise him any. He treated it as he did, when she fainted when she learned he was the white ranger. Kimberly adjusted to the fact that he cut his hair.

"Beautiful, we'll make reservations to the bed and breakfast place. Then we'll go soak in hot tub in the spa," said Tommy.

"I love the idea," smiled Kimberly.

Both of them grabbed their shopping bags and walked to the bed and breakfast place. They were taking reservations early that day, since it was the Christmas season.

"I'd like to make resvations," said Tommy.

He handed the gift card to the lady at the front desk.

"What's your last name?" asked the lady.

"Oliver," replied Tommy.

"Your room is 101," stated the lady.

She handed Tommy the key to the hotel room. They walked down the hall until the reached their hotel room. Kimberly unlocked the door and they went inside. They had an extra large bed, a TV, and a bathroom. Both of them quickly took a shower and put on some of their new clothes. Tommy put on khakis, a black tee, and a tan shirt. Kimberly put on a pair of jeans, a pink tee, and a dark pink shirt. After they cleaned up, they grabbed a tote bag up put their swim wear in it and went to soak in the hot tub. Kimberly used Ed's pass and they only had to pay a small fee to soak in the hydro tub. Both of them changed into their suits and got in the tub. The water was warm and the jets were on.

"It's been a long time, since I've soaked in tub of warm water," smiled Tommy.

"I know the feeling," answered Kimberly. "Tomorrow, we can stop by your parents house. I heard they are still in Angel Grove."

"But, Ed told us on the news that they were going to Paris," corrected Tommy.

"They're back," answered Kimberly. "They just went to visit mom."

"How did you know they were still here?" asked Tommy.

"When I was buying my purse, I saw someone who said I looked familiar," explained Kimberly. "But, she looked older. She asked me if I was any relation to the girl who asked Tommy Oliver to come to the lake. I said no and asked her why. She said that a lot of people say I'm at fault for what supposedly happened to use. Others say you're at fault for what happened because you ditched school."

"We had nothing to do with it," gasped Tommy. "I saw Billy in sears and he asked me if I knew anything about the Oliver family."

"What did you say?" asked Kimberly.

"I asked which Oliver family it was," answered Tommy. "They said James and Jan Oliver. Billy told me that they think I'm still around because they found a communicator and my zeonizer in my back pack. He said I went back home with my parents and the opened my book bag. They also found the break up letter and the letter that you supposedly sent telling me to meet you at the lake."

"Tommy, what else did he say?" asked Kimberly. "Did he know who you were?"

"No, he didn't recognize me," answered Tommy. "But, I don't know if I should tell you what else was said. I don't want to hurt you."

"What did he say?" asked Kimberly. "I want to know."

"Okay, I'll tell you. He said that he keeps in touch with my parents. He said that my parents think that you meant what you said in the letter," admitted Tommy. "He said both of them are in your hand writing. He said they were mad over the letter telling me to meet you at the lake. Billy said if they ever found their son, they won't let him have anything to do with his ex-girl friend."

"Do you want to know who the person who I saw in sears?" asked Kimberly. "You'll be surprised."

"Who was it?" answered Tommy. "I think I know who you saw, because you said they looked older. It was my mother, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was," Kimberly said sadly. "She said that she was friends with my mother. Jan said she went to Paris to be with my mother after she saw what supposedly happened to us. She said Caroline and her got into a fight. Caroline said she knew me and knew I didn't write the letters. She said that she didn't think that I'd break up with you. She told Jan that she thought you came looking for me after you got those letters to find out what happened. She thinks that someone set it up because they would've found our bodies in the water. Jan said it wasn't possiable and she was making excuses for us. And they don't have anymore contact anymore."

"I hate that!" cried Tommy. "We should go show up on their door step and explain what happen."

"Tommy, I don't think that it would work," replied Kimberly. "Jan said that Caroline said she didn't want nothing to with the Oliver family. And then she said if she ever found me, I'd be on a plane to Paris and she wouldn't let me see you again."

"That's not fair!" stated Tommy. "I'd go crazy if I didn't have you. You've been my best friend since we were born. Did they forget what happened when we were born? I'm the one who snuggled up to you in the hospital. You improved and got better. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here. And I was with you the day Ed took us. It was on the day of the field trip to Ocean Beach."

"I realize that," smiled Kimberly. "Maybe we should go on and marry. We've dated each other for years. We had an engagement. They can't do anything if we are married."

"But, I would've liked to have our friends and family there," added Tommy. "I realize that people would be arguing. I don't want that. Kim, I want a good wedding. Before we show our faces, we'd have to have proof that Ed took us."

"We have his wallet," confirmed Kimberly." I think I saw the letter that he wrote telling you to meet you at the abandoned house in the wallet. When we go to the bed and breakfast, we can check the wallet. But, we can't let people run our life either. I guess we'll have to decide what is right for us."

"I do want to marry you," admitted Tommy. "Maybe could go to the wedding chapel and get married. And it just be us. We could do it today. We've dated for years, had an engagement, and we both survived being in Ed's basement for over a year. Beautiful, we still love each other. We've already got a room in the bed and breakfast place. Tomorrow, we could go get a GED and start college after Christmas."

"I like the idea," smiled Kimberly. "We'd have to buy our clothes."

"We can do that as soon as we get out of the hot tub," smiled Tommy.

They quickly got out of the tub and got dressed. Both of them went to the clothing store to get clothes for their wedding.


	11. Wedding Bells

Tommy and Kimberly were both waiting for the day they married for years. They remembered how they would practice their wedding when they were kids. Kimberly would practice walking down the hall and imagined she was walking down the isle. Tommy remembered how they practiced their wedding vows. And they practiced having their kiss after they were declared man and wife.

They decided to buy clothes that they could wear more than one time. Kimberly got a pink petal-print dress with spaghetti straps. Her dress was made of silk blend material, it was pink and it had red and pink flower petals on it. She got a pair pink strappy wedge sandals. Tommy got a black suit, a white shirt, a pink tie, a pink dress vest, and black dress shoes. Both of them checked out and went back to the hotel room to get dressed.

"Tommy, do you want me to have my hair up?" asked Kimberly. "Or do you want me to have it curled? What do you want me to do about my nails and make up?"

"I bought you some Christmas gifts that I'd like for you to wear," stated Tommy.

He went over to one of the shopping bags and got out a pearl necklace, a pearl bracelet, pearl earrings, and the watch with the pink band. Kimberly got out Tommy's watch with the black band.

"These are some of your Christmas gifts," smiled Tommy. "I wanted you to wear them to the wedding."

He fastened the pearl necklace around her neck, fasten the bracelet around her wrist, and helped her put her ear rings in. Tommy handed her the watch with the pink band and she quickly put it on. Kimberly handed Tommy his new watch with the black band. He quickly put it on. She smiled and handed him his digital camera. He charged up the battery, while they got ready.

"Beautiful, don't worry about going to the nail salon," stated Tommy. "I bought you a bottle of pink nail polish."

He handed her the nail polish and she painted her nails herself. Tommy turned the hair drier on, so the nail polish would dry quicker. After the nail polish dried, she got out her make up kit. Kimberly decided that she wasn't going to go over board on make up, since she normally wore a shade of pale pink lip stick and a little eye shadow. She put on her make up and put her make up kit away.

"What do you want me to do about my hair?" asked Kimberly.

"Don't worry about it," answered Tommy. "I've missed seeing you with your normal hair style. I like your shoulder length hair just hanging loose."

Kimberly got her dress and shoes and went into the bathroom to change. Her dress had enough padding and she didn't have to wear a bra. Meanwhile, Tommy was getting finishing getting dressed. He got out their two rings from the shopping bag and he checked his camera battery was fully charged and it was. Tommy put the battery back in camera and put his camera in his camera bag. Kimberly was finished getting ready and she went back into the bedroom.

"Are you ready?" asked Kimberly.

"Of course," smiled Tommy.

He grabbed the two boxes with their rings and put them in his pocket. Then he grabbed his camera bag. They walked to the wedding chapel and went in side. It was empty and there was an opening for them to get married and they were able to do it right away. Tommy had his camera ready and asked some who worked in the chapel to take the pictures.

Tommy and Kimberly both went up front and the minster started the ceremony.

"Tommy repeat after me," requested the minster. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," said Tommy.

Tommy slipped Kimberly's wedding ring on her finger.

"Kimberly, repeat after me," requested the minster. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," stated Kimberly.

Kimberly slipped Tommy's wedding ring on his finger.

"Please say your wedding vows," asked the minster.

"My Beautiful Kimberly, we've been through a lot growing up. During Elementary school, it was just the two of us. We didn't have any other friends, expect each other. You've always been my best friend and the only girl I wanted to marry. I love you so much," Tommy said tearfully. "I promise to be a good faithful husband. I promise to take care of you and protect you from evil. I realize after what we've been through this past year, it may be just the two of us for a while, but I promise we'll make the best of it."

"My Handsome Tommy, you've always took care of me and sure I was okay, since we were our 7th birthday our mom's told us about us being premature. I remember they said that I was having trouble breathing, could keep milk down, and cried a lot. They said you snuggled up to me and I started to improve and we were in the same incubator. That whole time you stayed close to me and made sure I'd make it. When my parents divorced you were there for me. When I got kidnapped by my father on a field trip, you fought him and wouldn't let him take me. But, he took us together. For two days, it was rough. But, we made it through the event. When my mom got engaged, you knew I didn't want to leave you. So, you gave me an engagement party," sobbed Kimberly. "Our parents were going to let us move to Paris together. Last year, when Ed kidnapped me, he made me write you a break up letter after torturing me. I thought that I had lost you. But, you came for me. However, we were held hostage in a cold basement for a year. We didn't have anything or anyone. It was just us. You've always been the only boy that I've ever wanted to marry. I love you so much. I promise to be a good faithful wife. I also promise to take care of you and love you."

"Thomas James Oliver, do you take this woman to be your wife?" asked the minster. "In sickness or in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do," smiled Tommy.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, do you take this man to be your husband?" asked the minster. "In sickness or in health, for richer or poorer till death do you part?"

"I do," smiled Kimberly.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," declared the minster. "Tommy, you may now kiss your bride."

Tommy pulled Kimberly into a kiss and they kissed.

"I want to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver," stated the minster.

Tommy took Kimberly by the hand and they walked out the of chapel. The person who Tommy gave his camera to took one last picture. He handed Tommy back his camera. On the way back to the bed and breakfast place, they ran into a familiar man and woman. They both had grey hair and they looked like they had aged several years. Kimberly and Tommy immediately knew it was James and Jan Oliver.

"Merry Christmas," said Tommy.

"We're not any mood to celebrate Christmas," snapped Jan. "We quit celebrating holidays after that stupid girl broke up with our son. She sent him a break up letter and then asked him to ditch school and he went to the lake to swim with her. Both of the drowned."

"I'm really sorry," replied Tommy. "I've that story a lot over the past few years."

"Thank you," smiled James. " It really means a lot. Did either one of you know the our son or the girl."

"We knew them," answered Kimberly. "They went to school with us. Both of them were the class couple. I really liked the girl. She was sweet and really loved your son. I'm sure that she didn't write the letter. The girl loved your son too much. He was her best friend."

"She didn't seem to be," Jan said angrily. "Her mother and I were friends our whole life. But, we aren't anymore."

"Why?" asked Tommy.

"Caroline said Kimberly would never do that to Tommy. But, the letters were in Kimberly's hand writing. She said Tommy ditched school so he could what happened," Jan snapped. "I swear if I ever found Tommy again, the first thing I'd do is make sure that he didn't have anymore to do with Kimberly. I don't care what they say about each other. I'm his mother and know what's best."

"Jan, please settle down," begged James. "Maybe something happened that we don't know about. I think they are still out there somewhere. Tommy and Kimberly wouldn't go into hiding like that. They would have wanted us to be at their wedding. And I think someone must have captured them and is holding them hostage."

"That is likely to be the case," stated Kimberly.

"I'm sorry about my wife," apologized James.

"We understand," replied Tommy.

"Are you two dating," asked James.

"We were," answered Kimberly. "But, we just got married today."

"I saw you coming out of the wedding chapel," smiled James. "Who was at your wedding?"

"It was just us," replied Tommy.

"You two seem like you are a really nice couple," stated James. "What are your names?"

"I'm TJ," lied Tommy. "And this is my wife Ann."

"I'm James Oliver and this is my wife Jan," replied James. "Where were your parents and friends?"

"Someone started an ugly room about us and it turned our friends against us. It even made our parents quit having anything to do with us," explained Kimberly. "TJ and I want to have a life together. He's been my best friend since we were born. We didn't want anyone to control our life."

"Ann and I decided that we weren't going to let anyone come between us," added Tommy.

"If my son was still here, I'd be very mad at him if he married Kimberly," remarked Jan. "I can't stand her and her mother makes excuses for her. I let Caroline and Kimberly move in with me, when they didn't have any where to go. And Kimberly paid us back by breaking our son's heart and having him sneak out of school."

"What would you do if found him again," asked Tommy. "He may already be married."

"Jan it is likely Tommy is still out there some where," stated James. "Maybe he's some where far away and doesn't have a way to contact us."

"I doubt it!" yelled Jan. "If he was still around, he'd come home. He wouldn't run off and marry that girl. Tommy wouldn't be that stupid. If he did marry the girl, I'd have a hard time accepting it. I would never want Kimberly as a daughter in-law. And I wouldn't let him come visit if he brought her with him."

"Jan, I think we need to be going," advised James. "It was nice talking to you both. Have a Merry Christmas and I hope you two have a wonderful life together."

James and Jan walked off. Both Tommy and Kimberly were hurt about the things Jan said about them. She didn't even know that she was talking to her son and daughter-in-law.


	12. Wedding Night

Tommy grabbed Kimberly's hand and they walked into their hotel room. As soon as they walked into the hotel room, Tommy locked the door. Kimberly was in the bathroom removing her make up.

"Tommy, could you please help me take off my jewelry?" asked Kimberly.

He walked into the bathroom and helped her remove jewelry. Kimberly noticed in the corner of the bathroom there was a small hot tub that was big enough to hold two people. Tommy saw a brochure laying on the bed stand and he picked up and looked at it. Kimberly came out of the bathroom and he showed her the brochure. They both realized they had the honeymoon suite because it an extra large bed, a TV, and a bathroom with a hot tub for two people to soak in.

"I'd like for us to soak in the hot tub," requested Tommy. "Then we can have dinner and we can get ready for bed."

"We already soaked in the hydro tub at the spa," replied Kimberly.

"No one said we couldn't soak in the hot tub here," confirmed Tommy. "This time we can soak as long as we want."

"I'm not in the mood to soak in the hot tub," stated Kimberly. "I just want time to myself for a little while."

"You were fine," said Tommy. "Until..."

He was about to say she was fine until they ran into his mom. But, he caught himself in time. Tommy didn't want to remind her of what Jan told them.

"Fine, until what?" asked Kimberly.

"Can we drop what I was going to say? requested Tommy.

"I know what you were going to say," admitted Kimberly. "I was fine, until we ran into your parents."

"I know what my said hurt you. It hurt me too. I can't believe that she'd say bad things about you," Tommy said in disbelief. "I couldn't believe she didn't know who we were. After she said that stuff about us, I didn't want her to know that she saying all of that stuff to our face. She's bitter and angry. I wish she didn't feel that way."

"Go talk to her," suggested Kimberly.

"I'm not going back home without you," answered Tommy. "I'm married to you and you have every right to go to their house, when I visit them."

"What about my mom?" asked Kimberly.

"We can go to Paris and find out," said Tommy. "We'll call her and tell her we're coming. I'm already married to you and she can't keep us apart. We don't have a place to go. She wanted us to move to Paris. We can start a new life in Paris and attend college. Then after college we'll find a place to settle."

"Hopefully, she won't know who you are," admitted Kimberly. "You're parents didn't know us. I can tell my mom what happened and hopefully, she'll understand."

"Please don't let them ruin our wedding night," begged Tommy. "I've been looking forward to the night for years."

"I have too," admitted Kimberly.

"I'm going to go turn the water and get everything ready for us," Tommy. "They even have bath soak here for us to soak in. I noticed it's suppose to relief stress."

Tommy walked in the bathroom and turned the hot tub on the tub began to fill up. While the tub was filling up, Tommy striped out of his suite and tie and he neatly folded them up. He saw two robes were hanging on the wall. Tommy slipped on a robe and he took the robe to Kimberly.

"Everything is almost ready," informed Tommy. "change out of your dress and we'll get out of the hot tub."

Tommy went back into the bathroom and Kimberly striped out of her dress and slipped on her robe. She went into the bathroom. Tommy was pouring bath soak into the hot tub.

"Beautiful, everything is ready," stated Tommy. "You can get in."

Both of them removed their robes and got in the hot tub. They stretched out, as soon as they got in. Tommy wrapped his around her and pulled her close. Kimberly rested her head against Tommy's shoulder.

"You are so beautiful," smiled Tommy.

"You really think so?" asked Kimberly.

"I do," answered Tommy. "I still think of you as that little girl that I fell in love with when I was seven years. I think you are beautiful no matter what you look like. Beautiful, I promise we'll have a place to go soon. We may have to live in a dorm room and take college classes all year round. Then we can find us a place to live, when we both get jobs."

"I'm okay with that," answered Kimberly. "Did you notice when we signed our marriage license the date was December 24th?"

"I was getting ready to ask you the same thing," admitted Tommy. "It looks like we'll be celebrating our anniversary on Christmas Eve every year."

"I'm sorry that I didn't get you a lot for Christmas," apologized Kimberly. "We only have a certain amount of money and I want it to last as long as possible. At least until we find a place to stay."

"Beautiful, marrying you was the prefect Christmas present," replied Tommy. "I love you so much."

He kissed her on top of the head.

"I love you more," added Kimberly.

A few hours later, they got out of the shower and got dressed. Kimberly saw some outfits at Gap and JC Penny that she wanted. Tommy went on to the super center store to purchase two packs of tooth brushes, two tubes of tooth paste, four bottles of shower gel, four bottles of shampoo, some razors, deodorant, bath sponges, and bath towels. Meanwhile Kimberly checked out of Gap. She bought herself a pink, a white, and a hot pink hooded sweatshirt; she bought Tommy a green, white, and black, hooded sweatshirt. Then she went to JC Penny. She bought herself a white, a pink, and a hot pink long sleeve solid tee, a white and pink turtle neck, a pink button down shirt with flannel ling,a bubblegum pink and a hot pink velour tracksuit, a pair of pink, hot pink, and white track pants,a pink tracksuit suit, jeans with flannel lining, and khakis with flannel bough Tommy a green, white, and black solid long sleeve tee, a white, green, and black turtleneck, a tan button down shirt with flannel lining, black velour tracksuit, a black tracksuit, a pair green, white, and black track pants, and two pairs of khaki pants with flannel lining inside.

Kimberly meet Tommy outside of JC Penny. He showed her that he had gotten all of the hygiene items that they were going to need. Kimberly showed Tommy their new outfits that she bought and he really liked them. They put their shopping bags in their hotel room and went to Mexican restaurant for dinner.

 **Several Hours Later**

Tommy woke up in the middle of the night. He just couldn't sleep since he had a lot on his mind. One of the things he was thinking about was running into James and Jan. His heart was still breaking over the things that she said about him and Kimberly. He still couldn't believe she didn't even know him. Tommy also realized that Kimberly was going to need extra love and affection from him. He was worried how her mom would react over them being married. After both of them heard that Caroline and Jan weren't having anything to do with each other, it worried him. Tommy didn't want Kimberly to be hurt more if Caroline turned her back on them. He looked down at Kimberly. She was fast asleep and resting peacefully. He pulled her closer to him. It woke her up when she left him pull her closer.

"Are you still awake?" Kimberly asked in a tired voice.

"I just woke up now," replied Tommy. "I can't sleep. There's too much on my mind. I've been thinking about what Jan said to you. I'm worried about Caroline and how she's going to treat us. Kim, I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's fine," reassured Kimberly. "We're married now. You're suppose to talk to me, when something is bothering you."

"It's always been that way," laughed Tommy. "We told each other everything when we were kids. I think we shared more things with each other more than we did our parents. I wouldn't have it any other way, I just realize that it may just be us for awhile. Some people blame me for supposedly happened to us last year. And others blame you for it."

"I know how you feel," admitted Kimberly. "I've been feeling the same way ever since we saw your parents. You don't need to let people run your life."

"I just wish we could find our place in the world," confessed Tommy. " After the incident that took place today, I want us to get a new start. Everyone is Angel Grove knows about what supposedly happened to us. Sooner or later, people will pick up on who we are. Tomorrow, we're leaving Angel Grove."

"Where do you want to go?" asked Kimberly.

"I don't know," gasped Tommy. "I really don't care where we go because I have you. We never have to worry about loosing each other anymore. If we have to move for some reason, I will always know that we're leaving together. I've been considering about going to Reefside."

"Where's that?" asked Kimberly.

"Two or three hours away from Angel Grove," answered Tommy. "I've heard they have a community college there. It also has dorms for married couples. I heard they are looking for someone to give gymnastic lessons and someone to give karate lessons. We could do that as a part time job. We'll be able to take our GED test at the college and sign up for classes for the spring semester."

"So, we aren't going to Paris?" asked Kimberly.

"Not right now," replied Tommy. "I don't want us to risk getting hurt like we were today. Tomorrow, we're getting on a bus and going to Reefside. I'll open us a bank account and put the rest of Ed's money in the bank. We have about $700,000 left."

"I think we should both open up a bank account and us divide the money," suggested Kimberly. "I'll put half of the money in my bank account and you can put half in your bank account. It would be odd if we showed up with $700,000 and put it in the bank."

"We could take some of the money and buy a car," suggested Tommy. "My car is back at my parents' house and I can't go get it."

"I hate to tell you, but I think your parents have sold our cars by now," Kimberly said sadly. "We don't even have our drivers licenses any more. They expired last year. We'll have to renew them. I'd have to get a new one anyway because of my name change."

"I know," smiled Tommy. "You're now Kimberly Oliver. At least people won't know you were Kimberly Hart in Reefside."

"That's a good thing," said Kimberly. "Tomorrow, morning we're going to make our suitcases and leave. Now we need to get some sleep."

Kimberly moved as close she could to Tommy. She put her arms around him and kissed him. Both of them went to sleep and sleep peacefully.

 **The Next Morning**

The next morning Kimberly was the first one to wake up. She kissed Tommy good morning and he woke up.

"Merry Christmas, Tommy!" greeted Kimberly.

"Merry Christmas, Beautiful!" greeted Tommy.

Both of them got up and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Kimberly turned the shower on and they got in and took a shower. Tommy heard a knock on their bedroom door. He quickly finished his shower and slipped on his robe. Tommy opened the door and saw a Christmas basket sitting on the door. He picked it up and took it back into the hotel room. In the basket was fruit, homemade peanut butter fudge, four bottles of water, and Christmas cookies. Tommy looked at the card to see who sent it. It was from the people who worked at the bed and breakfast place. Kimberly got out of the shower and slipped on her robe. She walked into the bed room and Tommy showed her the basket.

They heard a knock on the door. It was an employee bringing them breakfast. They got pan cakes in the shape of Christmas trees. Both of took time to eat their breakfast before they started packing.

"Beautiful, I've heard that it is really cold out side," explained Tommy. "Since we are going to be on a bus, we are going to need to dress warm."

"What are you going to wear?" asked Kimberly.

"I think people would recognize me if they saw me in green or white. I going to wear black clothes today," answered Tommy. "What were you thinking about wearing?"

"I thought about wearing my hot pink track pants, my hot pink gap sweatshirt, and a white turtle neck.

"I thought about wearing a pair of khakis, a black tee, and a tan shirt with flannel lining," answered Tommy.

Both of them packed their suit cases and divided Ed's money between them. Tommy put Ed's wallet in his suit case. After they packed their clothes, they left the mall and got on bus to go to Reefside. As soon as they got on the bus, Kimberly saw someone who looked very familiar. It was Caroline, but she looked older. Her hair was now chin length, they could tell she had started dying her hair (because it dark brown instead of light brown), and she was wearing more make up to make her look younger. All of the seat were full, so they had to take seat next to her.


	13. Romeo and Juliet

They cold tell that Caroline looked very bitter, when they sat down beside her. Tommy noticed that she had several photo albums next to here. For a few seconds, Caroline stared at them.

"You look familiar," Caroline said to Kimberly. "Have we met?"

"No, I don't think so," answered Kimberly. "Why?"

"You look similar to my daughter," stated Caroline.

"Who's your daughter?" asked Kimberly.

"Her name was Kimberly Hart. Last year, Kimberly and her boy friend came up missing. Both of them ditched school and went swimming in the lake. People found evidence that they had both drowned. Their swimsuits washed up to the shore line," explained Caroline. "People accuse her for what happened to her and her boy friend. His name was Tommy Oliver. I grew up with his mother and she was my best friend."

"Are you still friends now?" asked Tommy.

"NO!" snapped Caroline. "She blamed my daughter for the incident. Jan said that Kimberly wrote her son a break up letter and then sent him a letter asking him to meet her at the lake. She says she's mad because Kimberly broke her son's heart and then had him to ditch school. I knew my daughter. She loved Tommy so much. They were inseparable and they were best friends. I got engaged to a French painter and was moving to Paris. He proposed to Kimberly at an engagement party he planned for her."

"I heard this story a lot over the past year," explained Tommy. "I saw a boy I went to school with. He told me that his parents thought he was still alive because they found his zeonizer and communicator in his backpack."

"Only James thinks Tommy is still around," corrected Caroline. "Jan gave up on finding Tommy a long time ago. She came to Paris to tell me what happened. We got into a fight."

"Over what?" asked Kimberly.

"Over our children," snapped Caroline. "Jan said both of the letter were in Kimberly's hand writing. I think something happened to her and Tommy went to find her. And something happened along the way. Someone probably sat up the scene. If Tommy and Kimberly really did drown, they would have found their bodies in the lake. GUESS WHAT? THEY DIDN'T!"

"I'm sorry," Kimberly answered.

"Thank you, that means a lot me. Jan said I was making excuses for Kimberly," Caroline said angrily. "Jan told me that she didn't want nothing more to do with me. And she said she didn't want to anything else to do with Kimberly, if we ever find her. She said if she found Tommy, she wouldn't let him have anymore to do with my daughter."

"What happened after that?" asked Tommy.

"I couldn't believe she'd prevent my daughter from seeing Tommy. I decided that if I ever find Kimberly, she'd be on a plane to Paris and I wouldn't let her see Tommy again. That boy was really close to Jan. He'd give into her and hurt Kimberly," said Caroline. " If Jan convinced him that Kimberly wrote the letter, he'd listen."

"You don't know that," informed Kimberly. "We went to school with both of them. They were best friends and loved each other."

"I heard after Tommy got the break up letter, he yelled and said he hated my daughter," declared Caroline. "I wouldn't want that for Kimberly."

"Do you think Tommy and Kimberly could still be out there?" asked Tommy.

"I honestly don't know," replied Caroline. "If they are, Tommy wouldn't be with Kimberly. If Kimberly is being held hostage, he wouldn't go to her. He'd find another girl friend. I know if Kimberly wasn't held hostage, she wouldn't go into hiding for a year. It isn't like her."

"What if Tommy is really with her, what would you do?" asked Kimberly.

"I don't know," replied Caroline. "I wouldn't let her marry him."

"Maybe they are some where and don't have a way to contact their family," suggested Tommy. "I knew both of them. If they are some where and didn't have a way to contact their families, they could've gotten married."

"I'd be very mad if I found out Tommy Oliver was my son-in-law!" yelled Caroline. "I wouldn't want him around. He's a horrible person. Tommy would cheat on Kimberly. Tommy is tall and muscular and he wouldn't want my daughter she's small and petite. He isn't very clean either. He didn't take baths every day and he never brushed his teeth. He wrote on his chest with lip stick and he isn't not very attractive. His skin is rough and tough. If she married him, she'd want her own room. She wouldn't want to share a bedroom or a bed with him. She used to share a room with him when they were little. Sometimes, when they were scared they'd sleep together. She told me she hated that. When he used to hug my daughter, his skin was so rough it cut her skin. His skin is like sharp glass. I don't think she'd want him to hug her or kiss her. She didn't like it when my ex-husband tried to hug or kiss her. I swear if I learned my daughter married him, I wouldn't go around her. She'd be with that Oliver boy and she'd turn out just like him. Both of you look like a nice couple. What are your names?"

"My name is TJ," lied Tommy. "And this is my wife Ann."

"I didn't think you'd be married!" gasped Caroline. "You look like you are in your teens."

"We got married yesterday," smiled Tommy. "We married in the wedding chapel in the mall no one came to our started an ugly room about us and it turned our friends against us. It even made our parents quit having anything to do with us. Ann and I want to have a life together. She's been my best friend since we were born. We didn't want anyone to control our life."

"So, it's just two of you?" asked Caroline.

"Yes," answered Kimberly. "We're making the best of what we have. TJ and I don't care about where we'll end up because we have each other. That's the all thing that matters to us."

"I don't need to be nosy, but why do you have all of those photo albums" asked Tommy.

"I'm getting rid of these," explained Caroline. "They pictures of Tommy and Kimberly growing up. Jan and I took they pictures to Wal-Mart. Both of us made a copy of every picture in this album. However, I cropped Tommy out of my pictures. And Jan cropped Kimberly out of her pictures. But, we didn't make copies of the engagement pictures. Niether one of us want to be reminded that our children were going to marry. When I get to the nearest trash can, I throwing away these pictures. It really hurts to do it, but I don't want to be reminded that Tommy was Kimberly's best friend. And I don't want even think about him being engaged to my daughter."

"We know it is painful. If you give us the albums, to us we will get rid of them," lied Kimberly.

"You would really do that for me?" smiled Caroline.

"Yes, we would," lied Tommy. "Just let us have the albums and we'll throw them in a dumpster. That way no one else will find them."

"Thank you," cried Caroline. "I'm getting of at the next stop. I am going back to Paris. Jan called me and said she had these pictures. We cropped this pictures yesterday. I stayed at a hotel. She gave me these albums and didn't want them. I don't want them either. These picture are from the time Tommy and Kimberly were born up until the engagement party."

The bus stopped and Caroline grabbed her stuff. She left the photo albums with Tommy and Kimberly.

"Merry Christmas," stated Kimberly.

"Don't wish me a Merry Christmas!" yelled Caroline. "I don't celebrate Christmas or any other holidays any more. Not even birthdays!"

Caroline walked off the bus and headed to the air port. Once Caroline was gone, Tommy and Kimberly began to look at the pictures. They saw pictures of them when they were born, their first day of Kindergarten, all of their birthdays, every year at Halloween, Christmas, pictures during the summer break, their first day of high school, and the engagement party. Tommy found their baby books too.

"I can't believe your mom hates me," Tommy said sadly.

"Her daughter loves you," smiled Kimberly.

"Beautiful, I love you too," replied Tommy." Even though we learned that your mom hates me and my mom hates you, I'm glad we saw Caroline. I thought we'd never see these pictures again."

They unzipped their suit cases and Kimberly put six albums in her suit case; Tommy put the other six in his suit case. All of the albums were small and they had enough room to put them in their suitcases.

"When we find a place to stay, I want us to buy picture frames," said Kimberly. " I want to frame the picture of us snuggled up together in the hospital. And I want to frame some of the other pictures too."

"Is one from our 7th birthday?" asked Tommy. "I think you want to frame the picture of us blowing out our candles and you kissing me against the wall."

"I want to frame those pictures," smiled Kimberly. "And our engagement pictures and wedding pictures."

"Can we only frame pictures of us for now?" asked Tommy. "I love my parents and I know you love Caroline. I don't want to be reminded that Jan and Caroline hate each other."

"I was getting ready to ask you the same question," admitted Kimberly. "I am fine with the idea. I am stunned that your my mom hates you. And your mom hates me. I'm glad we didn't go to Paris."

"It feels like we are Romeo and Juliet," added Tommy. "We're in their position. They ran away to be together and that is what we're having to do."

"I know," Kimberly said sadly. "At least we are still together. That all that matters to me. I hate that my mom said all of those things about you. Tommy, none of those things are true."

"What do you think about my body?" asked Tommy. "Do I look ugly."

"Tommy, every time look at you I see the little boy that I feel in love with at seven years old," reassured Kimberly. "You have beautiful heart, a beautiful soul, and you're a wonderful person. I don't care what you look like. I still think you are attractive with or without clothes. And I know you don't write on your chest with lip stick."

"What about my skin?" asked Tommy. "Is my skin rough? Does it cut your skin, when I hug you? Do you want to stop hugging and kissing on you."

"There's nothing wrong with it," smiled Kimberly. "I love the feel of your smooth skin. That's why I always rest my head against your chest or shoulder. I love it when you hold; and no one is a better kisser, than you."

"Is it true you complained about sharing a room with me, when we were little?" asked Tommy. "Did you complain when I got in bed with you, when you were upset over your parents divorcing or when we got kidnapped by Ed?"

"I never complained," promised Kimberly. "I liked getting to share a room with you. And I loved having you next to me when I was scared after we got kidnapped, when my parents were fighting, and when my parents divorced. I always felt safe. When I got older, it was harder to sleep because our parents wouldn't let us sleep together when we were upset or scared. Now, since I'm married to you, I'll be close to you all night, every night. Last night I loved it when you held me all night. I was hurting over what your mom said about me. When you held me in your arms last night, I knew that one person loved me and I could sleep."

Tommy pulled her into a kiss. He didn't tell Kimberly his secret yet. Tommy thought Caroline knew who they were. Or at least she had an idea who she was talking to. He knew he couldn't keep his secret from her for long. Tommy decided that he was probably going to tell her when they were alone.


	14. Reefside

They rode the bus for several hours. A few hours later, they reached Reefside. Both of them got of the bus and went to Haley's Cyber Space. When they got inside, they met a red headed girl.

"I haven't seen you around here," said Haley. " I'm Haley. Who are you?"

"I'm Tommy Oliver and this is my wife Kimberly," answered Tommy. "We just got married yesterday. Can you tell us where we can find a place to stay. Kimberly and I don't have a place to go right now."

"What happened?" asked Haley.

"If I tell you, please don't judge us," begged Tommy.

"I won't, I promise!" answered Haley.

"Kimberly and I have been best friends since we were born. We grew up together up together. About two years ago, we got engaged," explained Tommy. "She got kidnapped by her father Ed. He tortured her and made her write a letter breaking up with me. Then he sent me a letter telling me he had her and to come to an abandoned house. I ditched school to go to her. Later on he went to the school and switched the letter say he had her with another letter. It was suppose to be from Kim. In the letter I was asked to meet her at the lake. When I went to rescue her, I was taken hostage too."

"Ed made us change our clothes. We had to change our clothes and wear red body suits. The body suits showed our figure and it felt like we had an extra layer of skin. Tommy and I both felt like we were naked," explained Kimberly. "Ed took Tommy's swimming trunks and a pink swimsuit and put them in the lake. He created a scene to make it look like we had drowned in the lake. Our mothers' used to be best friends. But, they know hate each other. My mom blames Tommy for what happened and Tommy's mom blames me for what happened."

"Kimberly and I were held hostage for over a year in a basement," added Tommy. "All we had to live off of was bread and water. We didn't have any other clothes, other than the body suits and a silk robe. When our body suits wore out, we had to keep a robe on. Ed didn't care if we froze or not. We escaped early yesterday morning. We found the clothes that we had on, hanging in the closet in a bedroom. So, we got dressed. And our clothes no longer fit us. We found Ed's wallet laying on a table and he had a lot of money in it. We took it and used the money to buy us some clothes. Both of us had replace all our clothes and shoes, since we both and I ran into my mom at the mall. She has aged and has grey hair. She was very bitter. I am glad she didn't recognize us. My mother ran Kimberly down and told us how much she hated her. We heard a rumor that our mothers hate each other. Since, we were engaged we got married in a wedding chapel. My mother said if she found me, she keep me and Kimberly apart. And she said if we were married, she wouldn't have nothing to do with us."

"Tommy and I learned a lot of people blamed me for what happened. Others blamed Tommy. Last night, Tommy and I decided that we were going to leave Angel Grove. We stay in bed and breakfast place last night. When we got to the mall we had to get hair cuts. My hair was down to my knees and so was Tommy's. He had beard down past his shoulders," stated Kimberly. "When we went shopping we bought these suit cases. And we bought hygiene items and other things we needed. This morning we got on a bus to come here. We ran into my mom on the bus. She had 12 photo albums full of pictures of me and Tommy. She came back to get the pictures. But, she took all of the pictures to wal-mart. She cropped Tommy out of all the pictures. And Tommy's mom cropped me out of all the pictures."

"She was going to throw all of them away," Tommy said sadly. "I lied to her mom and told her that we would throw the pictures away for us. She gave us the albums. Kim's mom was hateful to us and ran me down. She said if she found Kimberly she'd take her to Paris and I'd never see her again. Then she said if she found us and learned we were married, she wouldn't have anything to do with us. We don't mean to impose, but we are needing a place to stay. We're going to enroll in college next month here, we're going to get our GED because we didn't get to finish school, open bank accounts, and buy a car."

"So, all you have is each other?" asked Haley. "It's just the two of you."

"It's just me and Tommy," admitted Kimberly. "He is the only thing I have. And I'm the only thing Tommy has. We are trying to make the best of what we have."

"But it is hard," added Tommy. "We can't let our parents know where we are. I don't want them to spilt us up. I honestly don't know what I'd do with out Kimberly. She's my whole life. Many people would think that we would've aged like our parents, but we didn't. Some may would think we went crazy. Since I had my best friend with me in that basement for over a year, I was content. I was okay with only having to life off of bread and water. And I didn't care that my clothes were wearing out and I was okay with having to do without clothes."

"What was it like being held hostage in a basement for a year?" asked Haley.

"There's no way to describe it," explained Tommy. "We were both felt naked, cold, and afraid."

"I don't hold either one of you responsible," smiled Haley. "I admire you both. I don't know if I could have survived it like you too. There is a hotel near by. The place to get your driver's license renewed is next door, the college is down the road a little bit. And we have a clothing store across the street. They mostly sell athletic clothes. The bank is next to the clothing store. And there is a car lot next to the clothing store. If you have enough money, I'd suggest you'd buy a car."

Tommy and Kimberly went across the street to buy a car. They decided they'd share a car for awhile and Tommy bought a jeep. Both of them put their suit cases in the trunk of the car. Kimberly wanted to go to the athletic store because she decided that was going to get a degree in physical education or fitness training. Tommy decided to get a degree in paleontology and physical education

"Kim, if we're going to get a degree in physical education, we're going to need a lot of athletic clothes," acknowledged Tommy. "In our classes we'll be required to wear that type of clothing."

"I heard that the community college offers physical education classes and swimming classes," answered Kimberly. "I thought we could take swimming as an elective. We'll have to get our basics though. But we can take summer classes too."

"I love the idea," said Tommy." After school I am hoping teach karate at the college to help us pay for college."

"And I was hoping to teach gymnastics to help us pay for college," added Kimberly.

"How long will we be shopping?" asked Tommy.

"Tommy, I know you hate shopping," answered Kimberly. "We won't be shopping too long."

"Actually, there are times when I enjoy it," admitted Tommy.

"Since when?" asked Kimberly. "You used to complain when you had to go shopping with me and Aisha."

"I like shopping at Christmas and birthdays because I like to buy you presents," admitted Tommy. "And I only enjoy shopping if it's only me and you."

"You actually enjoy watching me try on clothes?" gasped Kimberly.

"I do," admitted Tommy. "I like to see how beautiful you look."

Kimberly had a smile on her face. Tommy knew she wanted something.

"I'd like for us to some matching outfits," smiled Kimberly.

"You mean same color, same type of shirt, and same type of material?" asked Tommy.

"Yes," answered Kimberly. "We used to do it when we were little.I want us to do it again."

"What colors are we going to wear?" asked Tommy.

"green, white, or black," answered Kimberly.

"I want to go with black or white," stated Tommy. "How many outfits to do you want me to buy like yours?"

"Six," smiled Kimberly.

"Give me six good reasons," remarked Tommy.

"We're best friends, we love each other more than we do anyone else, we enjoy sharing a birthday, we are each others security blanket," smiled Kimberly. "I only liked being hugged or kissed by you, we don't have to worry about moving away from each other.

"Those are six reasons," admitted Tommy. "What type of outfits do you want us to get?"

"A pair of matching pajamas, two matching sweaters, and two matching swimsuits, and a friendship necklace," replied Kimberly.

"We don't have a friendship necklace," answered Tommy.

"Yes, we do," smiled Kimberly. "I got it made for us yesterday. It is in the shape of a heart and it is says "Tommy and Kimberly are best friends." You will half of it and I'll have other half."

"That explains why I had to wait two hours for you to come out of JC Penny," gasped Tommy.

"It is," smiled Kimberly. "I'll get it out of my suitcase at the hotel."

Kimberly went and got a cart and began they began to pick out their clothes. They got a grey cotton pull over sweater that had the letter O on the front, a black cotton pullover sweater with white and green stripes, a green,white, and black plaid pajama set, Kimberly got a white one piece suit and Tommy got white board shorts, and Kimberly got a black bikini and Tommy got a pair black swimming trunks.

After Tommy got the matching clothes, he went to go get some gym shorts, spandex pants, and tee shirts to wear for gym. Meanwhile Kimberly was getting pink spandex aididas tracksuits. She liked how they looked shiny and how they were made from satin material. In the winter months she wear a pink windbreaker suit, a pink satin tracksuit or a pink velour tracksuit everyday to school. She usaually wore a pale pink tee shirt with her tracksuits. On really cold days, she wore a pink windbreaker suit with a pale pink turtle neck. And she wore a windbreaker suit every time it rained.

After they bought their clothes, Kimberly got out the friendship necklace out of her suit case. Tommy really didn't like jewelry, other than his wedding ring. But, he actually loved the necklace that Kimberly had made for them. As soon as she gave it to him, he quickly put it on.

"Do you like it?" asked Kimberly.

"I love it," answered Tommy. "I'm never going to take this off, ever."

He kissed her on the cheek.

"Seriously, you're never going to take it off for any reason?" asked Kimberly.

"I'm serious about this one. Now every one will know we're best friends," smiled Tommy.

"That's why I married you," stated Kimberly.

"And that's why I married you," added Tommy. "And because I love you and you mean the world to me."

"I feel the same way," answered Kimberly. "What's your favorite thing about being married to me?"

"You're my best friend and I can tell you anything good, bad, or ugly," answered Tommy.

"If you knew something that was going to hurt me, would you tell me?" asked Kimberly.

"I honestly don't know," admitted Tommy. "Would you tell me?"

"I honestly don't know," replied Tommy. "It would depend on what it was."

"What would you do if you had to tell me?" asked Kimberly. "Where would you tell me."

"I'd probably wait until we were alone," answered Tommy. "I'd probably tell you, when we were in bed because we'd be able to hold each other for hours."

The walked back to their jeep and they put their sacks in the trunk. Tommy was able to put off telling Kimberly about Caroline. He didn't know how much longer he could go without telling her. Tommy knew if he told her it would really hurt her terribly. He had a feeling that Kimberly knew Caroline knew it was them. And he even had a feeling that James knew who they were. Tommy decided that he wasn't going to tell Kimberly what he knew until they got settled. Then when he told her, he would wait until a Friday afternoon. If he told her on a Friday, he'd be able to devote two whole days to her and hold her.


	15. Getting Settled

The following day, Tommy and Kimberly went to take their GED test. And they both passed it. They both registered for the spring semester at the community college. Since they did so well on the GED and because they were straight A students in high school, they got to attend for free. And since they took AP classes in high school, they already had enough credit hours to be sophomores'.All they were responsible for was paying for their text books, meals, and furniture for their dorm. After they renewed their driver's licenses, they went to Wal-Mart to buy things for their room. Since they were living in a married couple's dorm, they had a double bed, a desk for two people to sit at, a dresser, a closet, and a bathroom in their dorm.

They got a white bed comforter with pink roses. The border around the comforter was green and black. And they got matching pillow cases to go with it. They got a green sheet and a pink sheet to put on the mattress. Kimberly wanted to display some of their pictures, so Tommy took his camera card to wal-mart and printed out their wedding pictures. They made copies of the pictures they were going to display, so they could keep the original picture in the photo album. Kimberly picked out several frames that held more than one picture and a special frame for wedding pictures.

Both of them all ready had the their math, history, and English college credits because those were some of the AP classes that they took. When they signed up for their classes, they signed up for Intro. to Psychology, Swimming 101, Biology 101, and Physical Education 101. Kimberly signed up for a gymnastics class and Tommy signed up for a paleontology class. Tommy taught a karate class on Friday afternoons for younger students, since he only had his paleontology class in the morning. And Kimberly taught gymnastics classes for younger students on Friday afternoons. Both of them received a salary because they had a part time job on the campus.

 **A Few Years Later Fall 2001**

Three and a half years later, both of them were doing graduate studies. Tommy was working on his PhD, which was very surprising to everyone. Many would have asked how he was able to do it. He took a full course load each semester, and he went on trips during spring and fall break and got a lot of credit quickly. And he always was always grateful that they were allowed to invite one guest because he was able to take Kimberly with him. She was finishing up her masters degree in fitness training.

A lot had happened in the past few years. The space rangers defeated Dark Spector and Astronema. All of the old villains were gone and the didn't have to worry about Ed Hart anymore. Kimberly was wanting to teach Physical Education. However, there wasn't any opening at any of the schools. So, she started teaching gymnastics to children at a youth center. Billy had moved to Reefside to teach science at Reefside University. And he had Tommy and Kimberly in one of his classes. At first they were afraid that he'd hold hard feelings against them. But, he didn't. He actually admired them and really respected them. Billy and Haley started dating.

Billy filled them in about all of the rangers. Kat was living in London and reached her dream of being a ballerina. Tanya had a record contract and was a famous singer and she was married to Adam. Adam opened his own karate studio with Rocky. Aisha was working at a zoo in Angel Grove. Zach had married Angela and both of them were famous dancers. Jason had a karate studio in San Francisco; Trini was also in San Francisco and was a fashion designer. She was dating Jason.

Tommy and Kimberly bought a new house way back in the woods and had just moved into it. Billy and Haley helped them move in and they helped them buy furniture. Even though they had Ed's money in the bank and it was drawing interest every year, Haley and Billy wanted them to have enough money to pay bills until they both had jobs. After they moved in Tommy ordered pizza for everyone.

Billy told Tommy and Kimberly that he still kept in touch with Jan and James. Tommy ended up telling Billy that he saw Jan and James on the day he married Kimberly. And he told him about how Jan looked and how she treated him and Kimberly. They told Billy that Jan didn't know who they were. And they told him about seeing Caroline on the bus on their way to Reefside. Kimberly even told him about the Caroline and Jan throwing away pictures of them as kids growing up.

"We tricked Caroline into giving us the pictures," explained Tommy. "We told her that we'd throw all of the pictures away for her. She said it hurt her too much to throw them away. And she gave us our baby books and all of the photo albums."

"Have you heard from James or Jan?" asked Billy. "What about Caroline?"

"No", answered Kimberly. "When we saw them both they ran us down. Jan said horrible things about me and Caroline said horrible things about Tommy. They both said if they ever found us, the first thing they would do is keep me and Tommy apart. They said if they found us and we were married they wouldn't have nothing more to do with us. At times I wonder if Caroline knew who we were, when she saw us. I knew that she didn't know recognize Tommy because he cut his hair and spiked it. He looked different and he was much taller."

"Beautiful, I never told you this, but I think Caroline knew us," admitted Tommy. "When we took a seat next to her, I saw her look down at your hand. She stared at your engagement ring and wedding ring for a long time. Then she stared at you and said you looked similar to her daughter."

"I never told you this, but I had suspected that too," added Kimberly. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you hurt."

"Wonder why she gave you the baby books and photo albums?" asked Haley. "It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe because she didn't know Tommy," answered Billy. "I doubt Caroline would have given you the baby books and photo albums if she knew you both. I think she gave them to you because she wanted someone to throw them away. Tommy, I don't want to hurt you. If she knew you, wouldn't have given them to you. I know because of what she said to you."

"You haven't told Jan and James about us, have you?" asked Kimberly.

"No, I haven't," reassured Billy. "I wish things could be different. But, I've talked to her often. She said that if she ever found Tommy, she would keep him away from Kimberly. Then she said if you were married, she try to cause trouble between you two. And if it didn't work, she'd have nothing to do with you."

"What about James? asked Kimberly.

"James still thinks you both are still out there. He told me the other day, a few years ago on Christmas Eve, he saw a young couple come out of the wedding chapel. He said they were a nice couple," explained Billy. "Then he said he thought he knew who the boy was. But, he didn't know for sure, because his hair was spiked and he looked a little older than Tommy. He said the girl looked a little like Kimberly. But, she looked older than Kimberly."

"How is Jan?" asked Kimberly.

"She gotten to be more bitter and angry," Billy said sadly. "Her marriage with James is falling apart. They are separated."

"WHAT!?" gasped Tommy. "THAT'S NOT POSSIABLE! MY PARENTS HAD A GOOD MARRIAGE!"

"After Ed sit up the scene that made everything look like you were dead, Jan went crazy. She was in a mental hospital for awhile, because she talked about her son being a power ranger because she found the communicator and morpher in his back pack. They asked her if you had ever told her you were a ranger or if you she had ever seen you in your ranger uniform," explained Billy. "They asked her what color you were. She didn't know. All Jan told them was that for a long time you wore green, then all of a sudden you stopped wearing green and started wearing white. Finally, she said that you stopped wearing white and started wearing red. She told them that you were a green ranger, a white ranger, and a red ranger. They told her it was possible you could be a ranger. But, you couldn't be three rangers at once."

"What did they do?" asked Tommy.

"They did tests on her and they said she was mentally sick," admitted Billy. "They told her that it was probably just a toy morpher and communicator. She realized that you would have told her if you were a ranger. James gave me your morpher and communicator."

Billy reached into his pocket and got out the communicator and zeonizer. He handed them to Tommy. It had been five years, since he last saw them.

"Jan's really mad at you because she thinks you went out and bought a fake morpher and communicator," said Billy. "She thinks you tried to cover up the fact you went to the lake. Jan got counseling and had to see a physiatrist. She got much better and was realized from the hospital. She was there for two to five months."

"Is she still a nurse?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes," answered Billy. " James is still a pharmacist."

"James still sees Jan and they are trying to work everything out," added Haley. "Billy and I saw them last week. Jan has aged five to ten years. She's bitter, mean, hateful, and cruel. James is a wonderful person. He is a lot like Tommy. Believe it or not, he talked to me yesterday. He thinks that Tommy is still with Kimberly. James says that he think that you two are probably married by now. He says he couldn't fathering a child and they had to do a lot of procedures to get Jan pregnant. James said that they found Tommy has that some trait. It was when Tommy and Kimberly were both in the hospital after they were kidnapped by Ed."

Kimberly looked at Tommy. He had never told her.

"I'm sorry," apologized Tommy. "I didn't want you hurt because we can't have children."

Kimberly put her arms around Tommy.

"It's fine," smiled Kimberly. "I'm content. I really am. Tommy, I am happy being married to you. I'd rather have a wonderful husband; I don't want to be married to the wrong person and have a child and have a rough marriage. It isn't good for a child. My mom used to worry about me because of Ed and was worried how the divorce would turn out."

Just then, Billy's phone rang. It was Jason and he was really upset. Billy was on the phone was with him for a long time. Finally Billy got off the phone. Tears were streaming down his face. He had to tell Tommy and Kimberly the news that Jason gave him.


	16. Trini Kwan

Tommy,Kimberly, and Haley noticed Billy was really upset. They knew he was on the phone with Jason for a long time and something had happened.

"I've got some news," sobbed Billy. "Trini Kwan was just in an accident and didn't survive."

Kimberly started sobbing and screaming. Billy knew she'd be the one to take it the hardest, since Trini was her best friend since middle school. Haley knew that Billy was going to have a hard time with it because he was really close to Trini. Billy told all of them that Trini was having a memorial outside. They were going to have a tent up incase it pulled Tommy aside.

"What do you want to do?" asked Haley.

"You and Billy can stay here tonight," whispered Tommy. "I've got three guest rooms. I'm going to take Kim upstairs."

"Don't you think that she needs to be with all three of us?" asked Haley.

"She will later," answered Tommy. "Right now, I need to get her settled. I am going to take her upstairs and we're going to soak in the tub. In cases like this she wants to soak for a few hours and she only wants me with her. Then we'll be going to bed."

"It's 6:30," whispered Haley.

"She's going to want to soak for about three or four hours," whispered Tommy. "I've got spare pajamas hanging in the room across my bedroom."

Tommy and Kimberly went up stairs to their bedroom. Kimberly requested that they soaked in bubble bath. When Tommy bought the house, he walked into their bed room he noticed they had a big bath tub. He hoped it was a Jacuzzi because Kimberly loved soaking in hot tubs or Jacuzzi. Since it was regular tub, he bought bubble bath or bath soak that relieved stress. He got the tub full of water and poured the bubble bath in the tub. They changed their clothes and got into the tub.

Both of them stretched out in the tub. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly and she rested her head on his shoulder. Tears were still streaming down her face. Tommy gave her a kiss and pulled her close. Kimberly rolled over on her side and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her head was still resting on his shoulder.

"Wonder how Jason is?" Kimberly said tearfully. "He was going to marry Trini."

"I bet he's tore up," answered Tommy. "I bet his parents are with Trini's parents."

"Our mothers were friends with their mothers," added Kimberly.

"I know," replied Tommy. "After what Billy said, I don't know who she's still friends with. I can't believe she'd want to destroy our marriage and quit having anything to do with us. I'm not going back to Angel Grove."

"We'll have to go the memorial," warned Kimberly. "Remember we were going to be in the wedding? I was going to be Trini's maid of honor and you were going to be Jason's best man."

"I know," answered Tommy. "I was looking forward to it. They were going to have a wedding with friends and family present."

"I'm glad we got to tell Jason and Trini what really happened to us," said Kimberly. "It meant so much to me that they didn't blame us for what supposedly happened."

"I know what you mean," Tommy answered tearfully. "We've been through so much over the past few years. When we first came here, we only had Haley. Then we got with Billy again. He leaves in Reefside now. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, Tanya, and Zach all know the truth. And they aren't mad at us."

"I know our mothers will be at the memorial," warned Kimberly. "We can't let them know we're there. They could try to cause trouble for us."

"Beautiful, we'll stay with Haley and Billy," suggested Tommy. "We've got a 100% of rain every day for the next week. It will probably be raining at the memorial. Everyone will be in rain coats and will be carrying umbrellas'."

Kimberly got a smile on her face.

"You want me to take you shopping to get an outfit for the memorial?" asked Tommy. "We have to make sure Jan and Caroline don't recognize us."

"I was getting ready to say the same thing," admitted Kimberly.

"Probably khaki pants, a black tee, a tan dress shirt, a black tie, and a black jacket," answered Tommy. "What are you are you wearing?"

"A black windbreaker set,sleeveless pink polo shirt, and black rainboots ," answered Kimberly. "Maybe we should tuck our friendship necklaces in our shirts so one will see them."

"We never do that," gasped Tommy.

"But, if Jan and Caroline see the necklaces they will know us," warned Kimberly.

"I guess your right," admitted Tommy.

Both of them soaked in the tub until the water got cold. They quickly got off and dried off. Tommy let the water out of the tub and then they got in bed. Kimberly had a hard time falling asleep. As soon as Tommy got in the bed, he pulled Kimberly close and held her as close to him as he could. Then his head hit the pillow and he dozed off. Kimberly rested her head against his chest. Most nights, she could fall asleep. On the nights she couldn't sleep, Tommy would snuggle up next to her and hold her. This was one night she just couldn't sleep. Tommy was sleeping peacefully and he was holding her close. She kissed his neck and he woke up.

"You can't sleep?" asked Tommy.

"No," admitted Kimberly. "I am scared about going back to Angel Grove. I'm worried if Jan or Caroline see us they will separate us. Tommy, I afraid if Caroline sees me, she will take me away and I'll be on a plane to Paris. I'd never see you again."

"We'll tell her that we're married," smiled Tommy.

"She won't have nothing to do with me," sobbed Kimberly."You heard what she said to us that day on the bus."

"You're mine," declared Tommy." I'm not letting her take you from me. If her or Jan try to cause us trouble, I'll go to court and get a restraining order."

"They will say they are our mothers," warned Kimberly.

"I will tell the court that they are trying to break up our marriage," reassured Tommy." Beautiful, just because they hate each other, doesn't mean they can stop us from being married. We've been married almost four years. I love being married to you. I love spending every holiday and birthday with you. I love having you lay beside me at night and I love waking up to next to you every morning. You've been my whole life since we were babies. It seems like we've been married longer than four years. We lived together our whole life and spend all of our time together."

"At the memorial you could dress in khakis, a black tee, a tan button down shirt, and black tie," suggested Kimberly. "I could wear a denim knee length jumper and a pink tee."

"As soon as the memorial is over, we're leaving Angel Grove and coming home!" declared Tommy. "I've already told all of our friends that know to address us as TJ and Ann. That's what we told Jan and Caroline who we were last time."

"I know you used the name TJ because your name is Thomas James," said Kimberly. "I think you used Ann because it is my middle name."

"Exactly," smiled Tommy. "We could say our last name is Olsen."

"I love the idea," answered Kimberly.

 **The Memorial**

It was pouring down rain at the memorial and everyone was wearing rain coats. The place was covered in yellow roses. Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, and Haley sat in the back. They heard two people yelling at each other. They had an idea on who it was. Both of them turned around and it was Jan and Caroline. They both looked older, their hair was completely gray, they had wrinkles.

"Just great," whispered Tommy. "I knew they'd be here."

Kimberly moved closer to Tommy. He wrapped an arm around her waist. Billy noticed that Jan and Caroline were coming in their direction.

"Hello Billy," greeted Jan. "Who are you friends?"

"This is Haley, my girl friend," answered Billy. "And this lovely couple is TJ and Ann Olsen."

"I remember meeting them in the mall outside the wedding chapel," smiled Jan. "It was on Christmas Eve nearly four years ago. They look a lot like my son and his girl friend that I hate so much."

"I meet them on the bus," interrupted Caroline. "They remind me of my daughter and her boy friend that I hate so much. They were so nice to me on the bus. They even went to the trouble of throwing away photo albums and Tommy and Kimberly's baby book."

Tommy saw Jan looking at the pictures Trini's family had posted. There were two group pictures of Tommy, Kimberly, Jason, Billy, Zach, and Trini, a picture with Tommy, Kimberly, and Trini, a picture of Kimberly and Trini, a picture of Tommy, Kimberly, Jason and Trini, and pictures with Trini and her family.

Kimberly saw Jan get out black sharpie marker out of her purse. She nudged Tommy to get his attention. Billy and Haley were already watching. Jan walked up to the picture and marked Kimberly out of the picture. Caroline watched her do it, which made her mad. She pulled out a red sharpie marker out of her purse and walked up to the other group picture. She marked Tommy out of the picture.

"I can't believe they'd do such a thing!" gasped Tommy.

Both Caroline and Jan were mad at each other because they marked each other's child out of a picture. Since there were several pictures of Tommy and Kimberly with Trini and Jason, or with Billy and Zach, Jan pulled out a finger nail fill out of her purse, Then she cut Kimberly out of every picture that Tommy was in. Caroline pulled out her finger nail fill started doing the same thing. But, she cut Tommy out of all the pictures Kimberly was in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Mrs. Kwan.

"Nothing," lied Caroline.

"Nothing," lied Jan.

Trini's parents went to look at the pictures and saw that Jan and Caroline had cut holes in a lot of their pictures or scribbled on their pictures. Trini's parents started yelling at Jan and Caroline. That turn out to be a big argument. James was there and saw what Jan and Caroline did. He took the Kwan's side and started yelling at Caroline and Jan.

"This can't get any worse," whispered Kimberly.

"Oh, yes it can!" answered Haley.

They were yelling so loud the police had gotten reports about an uproar at a Memorial. The police came to the scene to see what the argument was about. Jan and Caroline was asked to leave. Neither one of them would. Jan and Caroline noticed there were two recent photos of Tommy, Kimberly, Trini, Jason, Billy, Zach, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat. Jan drew whiskers on Kimberly's face. And Caroline drew horns on Tommy face on the other picture.

"I suggest we leave," warned Haley.

Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, and Haley left the memorial. All of them rode with Billy. They were disappointed because they wanted to stay for the memorial.

"I can't believe that our mother's hate each other!" sobbed Kimberly. "They used to be friends."

"Were they best friends, like you and Tommy are?" asked Haley.

"They were," Tommy said sadly.

"Let's go to the mall," suggested Billy. "We can eat in the mall and go shopping. I know how much Kimberly and Tommy love to shop."

"You like to shop?" gasped Haley.

"I only like to go shopping with Kimberly," answered Tommy. "And only with Kimberly. I actually enjoy helping her pick out clothes and try them on."

"We're going to buy a new outfit," smiled Kimberly.

She looked straight at Tommy. When they left the memorial Tommy and Kimberly left their umberlla's and raincoats in their seats. Both of them wear soaked in water and they were covered in mud. They left the tent really quick and both of them fell in the mud. Tommy knew that he'd be spending the next few hours trying different clothes with Kimberly. Billy and Haley were going look at electronics.


	17. Jan and Caroline

Billy pulled in at the Angel Grove Mall. All them got out of the car and walked into the mall. Billy and Haley went to the electronics, while Tommy and Kimberly went to the clothing store to buy some clothes. Kimberly bought a jeans, a pink tee, and a dark pink button down shirt. Tommy bought khakis, a black tee, and a green and white plaid shirt.

They checked out of the clothing store and went into a family bathroom to take a shower. Recently the Angel Grove mall got family bathrooms with showers in them. Tommy and Kimberly striped out of their muddy clothes and got in the shower to clean up. Both of them had to help each other wash their hair several times to get all of the dried mud out of their hair. They got out of the shower, dried off and got dress. The clothes that they wore to the memorial were ruin since they were covered in mud and Tommy noticed their were big holes in his clothes. He tore his shirt and pants on the chair he was sitting in. The pants and shirt got caught on rusty nails. Kimberly's jumper was made too well and it ripped when she took it off to get a shower. They threw their dirty and ripped clothes away.

"Let's go find Billy and Haley," suggested Tommy. "I don't want to run into Jan and Caroline. I hate that they cut us out pictures and marked us out of pictures."

They walked out of the bathroom and went to meet up with Billy and Haley. Tommy saw Caroline and Jan walking in the mall. He quickly grabbed Kimberly and they went the bookstore. Both of them sat in a big arm chair. Tommy pulled out his cell phone and texted Billy to move the car to the entrance way that was close to the book store. Billy quickly texted him back and said okay.

"It's you're fault we got kicked out of the memorial!" yelled Caroline. "You cut Kimberly out of pictures and marked her out of pictures."

"You did the same with Tommy!" yelled Jan.

"You don't want Kim as a daughter in law," shouted Caroline.

"You don't want Tommy as a son in law," hollered Jan.

"He married her," yelled Caroline.

"She married him" shouted Jan.

"I don't want nothing to do with them," declared Jan.

"Niether do I," added Jan.

"Maybe, we should get up and leave," suggested Kimberly. "They are standing outside the door."

"We can't," warned Tommy. "They will see us."

Jan and Caroline walked into the book store and saw them sitting in the chair.

"I've heard you're working on your PhD," stated Jan. "What are you studying?"

"Paleontology," answered Tommy.

"I told you not to get a degree in that!" gasped Jan. "You promised you wouldn't. You can't get a job."

"I'm doing my interim ship in the spring," replied Tommy. "I'm doing it with Anton Mercer and Terrance Smith. We'll be on an island studying fossils."

"You wasted your time!" yelled Jan.

"Have you ever thought that he could teach," interrupted Kimberly. "He's got a degree in physical education and in science education too."

"No one asked you," remarked Caroline. "What are you doing?"

"I've got a degree in physical education and it fitness training," replied Kimberly. "I'm teaching gymnastics until I can get a job as a PE teacher."

"You never went to the Pan Global Games!" declared Caroline. "They were going to hold them in Paris."

"I couldn't," answered Kimberly. "Tommy and I were held hostage in a basement in the abandoned house next to the grave yard for over a year. We only had bread to eat and water to drink. All we had to we to drink was water. All we had to wear was red body suits. They showed our true figure and it was like we had an extra layer of skin. Ed was the one who captured us. He tortured me and made me write the letter. Then he sent a ransom note to Tommy. When Tommy came to rescue me, he got trapped with me."

"Don't lie about your father!" yelled Caroline. "He tried to help find you. You're going back to Paris."

"I hate to tell you, but she's married to me now," smiled Tommy. "If she goes to Paris, that means I'm going."

"I don't want my daughter being around your son," yelled Caroline.

"I don't want your daughter around my son," added Jan. "I HATE KIMBERLY!"

"WELL, I HATE TOMMY!" yelled Caroline.

"We know," confirmed Kimberly. "You told us after we came out of the wedding chapel. And Caroline told us that, when we saw her on the bus that day. She was going to throw away 12 photo albums of pictures of me and Tommy. Tommy and I tricked her into giving us the albums. We've framed some of the pictures. Just because you didn't want the pictures, didn't mean that we didn't want them."

"Tommy, I want nothing more to do with you!" declared Jan. "You married a slut and someone who will sleep around with other men."

"I don't want nothing more to do with Kimberly either!" added Caroline. "Kimberly, you married a low down man. He's dirty, he draws on his chest with lip stick, and will cheat on you. Tommy, Kimberly doesn't like to be touched. She doesn't liked to be hugged or kissed. You don't want to be married to someone like that."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but Kimberly lets me hug on her and kiss on her," corrected Tommy. "Every night, she rests her head on my bare chest, when we go to bed."

"She always wanted to have her own room and didn't want to sleep with anyone," lied Caroline. "I doubt she's slept with you!"

"Yes, she has. You should have picked that up, when I told you that she rests her head on my bare chest every night," stated Tommy.

"You never wear a shirt at night?" asked Jan. "You must be indecent."

"When we got to bed he is decent," declared Kimberly. "He wears pajama pants."

"So, she does this every night?" asked Caroline. "Even in the winter months."

"Yes, she does," answered Tommy. "I love the feel of her silky hair against my skin."

"Does she still wear her tracksuits everyday in the winter months?" asked Caroline.

"Yes, she does," answered Tommy. "She still wears one every time it rains."

"When I get a job as a PE teacher, I will have to wear athletic clothes to school every day," explained Kimberly. "I'm going to get suits and pants with flannel lining and suits and pants that don't have any lining. When it's warm I'm going to wear a tee shirt or a tank top with windbreaker pants. When it gets cold, I'm going to wear a windbreaker suit with a tee shirt or a turtle neck."

"You're going to wear one of those every day?" asked Caroline.

"Yes," answered Kimberly. "They are my favorite type of athletic clothing to wear."

"She looks beautiful in whatever she wears," added Tommy. "I think pink is the color that makes her the prettiest."

"You said that when you both wore the same clothes all winter long," remarked Jan. "Both of you were black pants or black suits. You were in a green tee shirt or a green turtle neck. And Kimberly was in a pink tee shirt or a pink turtle neck. Kimberly told us that you were cold and your jeans and khakis weren't warm enough. And you wanted to dress like her that whole winter. So, we bought you bought enough suits, pants, tee shirts, and turtle necks to last all winter."

"We didn't have to listen to Kimberly complain because she didn't want to wear an outfit that I bought her," added Caroline. "You both knew what you were going to wear every day. It saved us money and we didn't have to spend more money on you two. We were able to gamble, enter the lottery, go to salons, and I was able to sell illegal drugs."

"You sold drugs!?" gasped Kimberly. "You worked in a bank."

"I did until we moved to Angel Grove," admitted Caroline. "That guy from Paris isn't a French painter. He was my partner and we were running from the police. When Tommy proposed to you, I knew that you couldn't go to Paris. He would have caught on to what was going on and would have gotten you out of Paris."

"I would've!" yelled Tommy. "And I'm not letting you come near her again. She doesn't need to be exposed to that."

"I'm back here because I'm running from the police," revealed Caroline. "I still hate you and your family."

Just then the police walked in. They had got a report that Jan and Caroline had been last seen at the mall. Caroline was wanted because she had stolen money from a bank. She was arrested in the book store and escorted out by the police. Jan slapped Tommy and Kimberly across the face and she got arrested. Both Tommy and Kimberly were stunned about what Caroline was really doing. And they couldn't believe that Jan slapped them both.

"Beautiful, I'm so sorry," whispered Tommy. "I wish things were different."

He pulled Kimberly into a tight hug and kissed her.

"I'm sorry about Jan," answered Kimberly. "I wonder if she was in with Caroline."

"If she hated her so much, I doubt it," stated Tommy. "Maybe later on, we can try to have contact with my dad."

They walked out of the bookstore and met Billy and Haley in the car. Both of them got in the car and Billy drove them all back to Reefside. Tommy and Kimberly decided that they would not be going back to Angel Grove. They decided they that when Tommy got done with his interim ship, they were going to make Reefside their permanent home and both find a job there.


	18. The Island

Several months flew by since they lost Jan and Caroline. Tommy and Kimberly made peace with the fact that their mothers wouldn't be a part of their life any more. A lot of things happened over the past several months. Tommy and the other red ranger went to the moon and fought the remaining members of the machine empire, Kimberly learned that there would be an opening for a PE teacher at Reefside High School the following year. Even though she was really excited about being a gym teacher, she was looking forward to Tommy getting his PhD. He finished his internship with Anton Mercer and Terrance Smith. Or at least they thought that he did. He got a letter in the mail saying that there was more to the internship, than studying at the lab in Reefside. He had to go to an island to study fossils that were on the island. Tommy would be working in a lab on the island. He'd be gone during September, October, and November. Then he'd have his PhD. Kimberly had gotten a job as a substitute teacher at Reefside because the PE teacher was out a lot.

Even though she was going to be a substitute, she was really excited about it. She made Tommy go to the mall to help her pick out some athletic clothes to wear, before he went to the island. Since she was required to wear gym clothes every day, she decided she was only going to wear pink outfits and pink shirts. She bought several rose pink adidas tracksuit that were made from spandex and satin material (she loved that the outfit looked shiny), several pale pink sleeveless polo shirts, several solid pale pink tee shirts (she got some in long sleeves and short sleeves), several pale pink turtle necks, several packages of pale pink socks, and two pair of pale pink adidas shoes. Kimberly tried her outfit on front of Tommy and he thought she was really beautiful in her pink outfit. He was looking forward to seeing her wear that pink outfit every day, especially since it was shiny looking. He thought that outfit brought out her true beauty. But,he thought she was the most beautiful girl he laid eyes no matter what she was wearing.

Tommy was happy that she was finally going to get to be a gym teacher. It had been her dream for years, other than marrying him. He couldn't wait to get his PhD, but he hated that he was going to be away from Kimberly for three months. Tommy wanted to take her with him and he even asked if she could come with him. But, he was told he couldn't bring her. It was really hard for him to go off and leave her for three months. Both of them cried a week before he left. When they both went to bed the night before he left, both of them held each other all night. Both of them were crying in each other's arms and they both cried themselves to sleep. When the woke up the next morning, both of them woke up crying. They cried when they took their shower, when they were eating breakfast and neither one of them could drive to the air port because they were both crying so hard. Billy and Haley drove them to the air port and they cried all they way to the air port. The hardest was when Tommy had to get on the plane. When Tommy left to go to the island, he took a calendar with him. Every night when he went to bed, he mark off a day on the calendar. He was counting down the days until he'd be back with Kimberly. He called her every day and twice a day on the weekends.

 **Two Month and Two Weeks Later**

Tommy had two weeks left until he could go home. Time had gone by really slow. It seemed like he was there longer than he really was. While he was on the island he worked with Anton and Smitty. They researched dinosaurs and they Tyrannodrones, Raptor Riders,Dinozords, and Tommy created dino gems. He made a black gem, a pink gem, a red gem, a blue, gem, a yellow gem, and a white gem. One day, a science experiment went wrong and it caused the lab to explode. Tommy quickly grabbed the gems and took off running. All he had on his mind was getting home to Kimberly. That was his main focus. It didn't matter that he was going to loose everything that he took the island. It didn't bother him that he'd escape with only the clothes on his back and the dino gems. Trannodrones chased him out of the lab.

Finally he got out of the lab. There was no where else to go, so Tommy had to jump off the cliff. He hit the water hard and swam up to the surface. Tommy watched the lab explode. He wondered if Anton or Smitty made it out of the lab. But, his still man focus was Kimberly. He was stranded out in the ocean and he knew he'd have to swim for miles. Tommy started to swim with the dino gems safely in his back pack.

Meanwhile, Kimberly was at the mall buying a dress. After Tommy's graduation, they were going to winter formal. She picked out a pale pink dress made of satin. It had a long skirt that came to the floor, it had a heart shape neck, and it had spaghetti straps. After she bought her dress, she drove back home to wait for Tommy's phone call. He usually called at 6:00 every night and on the weekends he'd call her at 7:30 in the morning and also at 6:00 in the evening. When she got back to the house she sat by the phone for an hour. She knew that he was always running late, but while he had been away, he called her on time.


	19. News Flash

Billy and Haley were at Haley's Cyber Café getting ready to close for the day. They had been side tracked because Billy ran into an old friend, Fred Kelman. Fred was on of Tommy's former karate students. Fred and his father had just moved to Reefside a few years. The last time that Billy had seen Fred was on the night that the city of Angel Grove shot off fire works to thank the power rangers for protecting the city from Ivan Ooze.

"What grade are you in now?" asked Billy.

"I'm a junior in high school," answered Fred. "I will be 17 in January."

"It doesn't seem possiable!" gasped Billy. "The last time I saw you was when you were nine. Time passes quickly. How long have you been attending school in Reefside?"

"I moved down here when I started middle school," answered Fred. "I was in 5th grade. I've got a girl friend and her name is Kira Ford. She was my first friend that I made when I moved down here. We've been dating since we were Freshmen. She is big into music and she plays the guitar. Kira has her own band."

"I bet Tommy will be thrilled to hear from you," added Billy. "He married Kimberly on Christmas Eve in 1995. They are living down here now. Kimberly's going to be teaching at Reefside next year."

"MRS. OLIVER IS KIMBERLY?!" gasped Fred. "I knew she looked familiar. She has been the substitute teacher for our PE teacher. She's been at school at lately. Our PE teacher has been out a lot."

"I hate to interrupt the conversation," apologized Haley. "I just saw on TV that the island that Tommy's studying exploded. They can't find Tommy, Anton Mercer, or Terrance Smith. They don't know if any of them are still alive or if they made it out of the lab."

"We better go to Kimberly!" cried Billy.

"I want to come too!" demanded Fred.

"You can come," answered Haley. "But, we have to call your dad."

Mr. Kelman walked into the café. He looked like he had some news to tell Fred.

"Fred, I just saw on the news that the lab Tommy was in exploded!" cried Mr. Kelman.

"I know, Haley saw it on the news and just told us," answered Fred. "I'm going to the Oliver's house with Haley and Billy."

"You can go," stated Mr. Kelman. "Fred and I will clean everything up here. You all go on to Kimberly. We'll be there as soon as we clean up."

"Everything is cleaned up," smiled Haley. "We did that along time ago."

Fred got in his dad's car and Haley and Billy rode together. They all drove to the Oliver's house. Kimberly was still waiting by the phone. Tommy still didn't call and it was 7:45. She pulled out her cell to call Tommy, but he never answered his cell phone. She knew that it wasn't like to not call her. It was true that he ran late, but he was never late calling her. Tommy called her right on the dot. She heard someone knock on her door. Kimberly went to the door. Haley, Billy, and the Kelman's were at the door.

"What's going on?" asked Kimberly. "Have you heard from Tommy?"

"That's why we're here," stated Haley.

All of them turned on the TV and took a seat on the couch. Haley told Kimberly about seeing on the TV that the island exploded. And she said they couldn't locate Tommy, Anton Mercer, or Terrance Smith. Kimberly let out loud scream and had nervous break down. She turned on the news and started watch the TV, she wanted to know if they had any more news about the lab exploding. All they had on the news was helicopters searching from the sky, police boats searching the body of water near the lab, and some helicopters that landed on the island for the police to search the island.

 **An Hour Later**

The news reporter came back on the news with a news report.

"I've just received word that the whole island has been search," explained the news reporter. "We had about 300 police officers search the land. None of the three men have been spotted. We are going to search the land masses near by and bodies of water near by the island. If anyone has any information about the these three men, you are encouraged to call the police."

A telephone number appeared on the screen and Kimberly and Haley quickly wrote it down. They continued to watch the news. All they saw were pictures of the island and what the lab looked like after it exploded.

"Do you think he made it off the island?" asked Kimberly.

"I don't know?" admitted Haley. "I know Tommy as well as you do. I think he probably sensed that the lab was going to explode and he left the lab before the others did. If you're going to ask me where he is. At this point I don't know."

Meanwhile, Tommy was holding on to board that was floating in the water. He swam for hours and was getting really tired. As soon as he saw the board he quickly swam to it and grabbed it. He had been floating in the water for a long time. Tommy looked down at the watch Kimberly bought him for Christmas five years ago. There was so much water in the watch, it was no longer working.

Tommy wondered how he was going to make it home. He was in the middle of the ocean and no idea where he was. His cell phone was in his back pack, but he knew it wouldn't work because it had gotten water in it. Tommy had no way of contacting Kimberly. He wondered how she was doing? As much as he hate to admit it, he knew that she knew that the island exploded. She either saw it on TV or someone had told her. He hoped that Billy and Haley were with her. Tommy's muscles were sore because he swam for hours and didn't stop to rest. He couldn't have stopped to rest even if he wanted to because he didn't have a life jacket and there wasn't any land near by. All he could do is keep going.

Just then, Tommy saw A flashing light shined above him. The light was so bright he couldn't look at it. It was helicopter and a boat was coming towards him. Some people helped him get in the boat. As soon as he got in the boat he passed out due to lack of energy.

 **Several Hours Later**

Tommy woke up, he was laying in a bed and he had some bandages on his body. He noticed he had wardrobe change. Tommy noticed that he wearing a some type of gown. There were railing on both sides of the bed. He was the hospital.

A nurse walked in to check on him. She had grey hair and had wrinkles in her face. The nurse looked like Jan Oliver and he hoped that Jan would be happy to see him. But, she wasn't.

"I'm just here to check you," Jan said angrily. "I'm no relation to you. You haven't forgotten that, have you?"

"No, mother, I haven't forgotten that," answered Tommy.

"Please call me Jan or Mrs. Oliver," requested Jan. "I don't want to be reminded that I have Caroline's daughter as my daughter-in-law."

"I'm sorry, Jan," apologized Tommy. "Can you at least tell me where I am?"

"You're in Angel Grove," answered Jan.

"Can you please call Kim and let her know I'm here?" asked Tommy. "I'm sure she's not taking the news about the island exploding good. She needs to know where I am. I don't have a cell phone. Can I please call her?"

"NO!" yelled Jan. "She's robbed me of a lot. She robbed me of my friendship with Caroline. I was friends with Caroline before you were born. Caroline thinks I'm trying to cause trouble for her daughter. If I knew Caroline was into drugs, I would have kicked them out a long time ago. Kimberly robbed me of money. I couldn't have children and I spent more money than I promised James that I'd spend. We had trouble paying bills but I wanted a child. I had a child and went into labor two months early. If I wasn't around Caroline, I wouldn't have gotten sick and had a premature baby. I would have had a healthy baby. When you were gone, people thought I was crazy because I said you were a power ranger. And you married that stupid girl. That was huge mistake, Tommy. I don't want to have anything to do with your or that daughter-in-law of mine."

Jan walked out of the room and didn't care that she was hurting her son.

"Please let me call her!" sobbed Tommy. "I'm begging you!"

"No," answered Jan.

She walked out of the room and walked out. Jan got a lot of stares from the hospital staff. But, she didn't care. Tommy had no idea how he'd make it back to Reefside. He didn't have a car, he'd didn't have a cell phone, and he didn't a phone in his room. A man walked into his room he looked really familiar. The man had a smile on his face.

"Hello, Tommy!" smiled the man.

"You look familiar," stated Tommy. "Are you James Oliver?"

"Yes, it's me," answered James. "I've came to give you your medication for the day."

"How long have I been here?" asked Tommy.

"About 24 hours," replied James.

"I saw you the day I got married," said Tommy. "You were standing outside the wedding chapel. I think you knew it was me."

"Yes, I did," smiled James. "I'd know you anywhere, even with a different hair cut. I was out shopping and I saw you and Kim get married."

"You watch the whole wedding!?" gasped Tommy.

"Yes, I did," answered James. "I heard from Billy that day he saw you at the mall. He called me and told me that he saw you and Kim buy wedding bands. I convinced Billy to tell you about your mother and Caroline. I knew if you knew the truth, I knew you'd marry her. I convince Jan to come to the mall and we went grocery shopping and were buying house hold items. She went shopping and I stood outside the chapel. I told pictures on my cell phone and never let Jan see them."

"Why did she age so quick?" asked Tommy. "She got into a fight with it over the fact that Kim and I were missing?"

"No, they were friends after you were missing. What tore them apart was the fact that she learned Caroline was selling drugs and was storing them in our basement. Caroline got Jan hooked on them for awhile. She put something in Jan's coffee one morning," explained James. "She came back to stay with us after we learned that you and Kim were supposedly missing. Caroline knew what really happened to the two of you. After Jan was hooked on drugs, she told Caroline what really happened. Jan called the police and they checked the abandoned house. Ed wasn't there and it was completely empty. She told the police about Caroline having drugs in the basement. They checked the basement and there was nothing there. Caroline cleaned the basement out before she told Jan the truth. That's the real reason why Jan was in a mental hospital. The real reason why she hates Kimberly is because Caroline told her that Kimberly knew the whole time that she was store drugs in the basement. Jan believed it when she saw the break up letter."

"What happened to Caroline?" asked Tommy.

"She's gone," admitted James. "She had an overdose shortly after Trini's memorial."

"Are you still married to Jan?" asked Tommy.

"We're divorced," James said sadly. "We divorced at the first of the year."

"Kim doesn't know?" gasped Tommy.

"No," answered James. "We covered up the truth by saying the letter and you two disappearing was why they hated each other. That was a big part of why they hated each other. But, the fact Caroline was hiding illegal drugs in the basement is the biggest reason."

"Kim doesn't even know that I'm here," confessed Tommy. "Jan wouldn't let me call her or get word to her that I'm here."

"Give me the house number and I'll call her," smiled Jan.

Tommy gave James his house number and he called the Oliver house.


	20. Tommy's Location

A down pour was taking place in Reefside. The wind was blowing hard and you could hear the rain outside. Billy and Haley stayed in the Oliver house with Kimberly. She had been watching the TV to see if there was any news about finding Tommy. The phone rang and Billy answered the phone.

"Hello," answered Billy. "That's good news. I'll tell her. Thanks Mr. Oliver, we're on our way."

Billy hung up the phone.

"Well what happened?" asked Kimberly. "Was it Tommy?" Where is he?"

"That was James," replied Billy. "He said Tommy is at the hospital in Angel Grove. Tommy's okay, but he has some cuts and scraps. He said to pack a bag because he'll be there for two more days. They're going to let you stay in the hospital room with him. You need to hurry and get dressed and packed."

Kimberly went up stairs,opened the closet, and got dressed. She put on a pale pink tee shirt khaki pants, and a dark pink shirt. Kimberly slipped on her pink rain boots. She grabbed a duffle and packed Tommy some pajama sets, khaki pants, a black tee shirt, a tan shirt, a pair of jeans, a black tee, and a green and white plaid flannel shirt. She packed herself some pajamas, jeans, a pink tee, a pink and white flannel shirt, a pink velour tracksuit and a pink tee shirt. She grabbed their tennis shoes, and hygiene. After she packed, she went back down stairs. Haley and Billy were in their rain coats and rain boots. Kimberly opened the hall closet and got her rain coat out. They just got in the car and drove to the Angel Grove hospital. Meanwhile, James was still with Tommy. He was thinking about transferring to another hospital to work at so he wouldn't have to deal with Jan.

"She's going to get to stay in this room, right?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, reassured James. "But, she'll have to sleep in a chair."

"We can do like we did the last we were here," said Tommy. "She can sleep in the hospital bed with me. I've missed her so much and I want to hold her. Please don't let Jan be my nurse while she's here."

"I've already requested it," smiled James.

They heard a knock on the door. James opened the door and Kimberly, Billy, and Haley walked in. Kimberly went straight to Tommy's bed. She kicked off her boots and climbed in bed with him. Tommy rolled over on his side and pulled Kimberly into a tight hug. He kissed her on top of the head.

"Hey, Beautiful," Tommy said tearfully. "I'm glad to see you. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," Kimberly said tearfully.

James went and got a pillow and some blankets for Kimberly. When James came back in the room, Kimberly was asleep in Tommy's arms. Tommy was also sleeping. James gentle put the pillow behind her head and covered her up with blankets. Haley and Billy sat in the chairs that were sitting in the room. They were relieved that Kimberly was sleeping, since she didn't sleep for two nights in a roll.

"Should we wake them?" asked Haley.

"Let them sleep," advised James. "Tommy said it was hard to go to bed on the island without Kimberly every night. This is the first time that he's probably been able to sleep peacefully."

"This is the first time Kim's been able to sleep peacefully," added Billy. "While Tommy has been away, she's only gotten four to five hours of sleep."

"They've been best friends since the time they were born," stated James. "She grew up in our house since she was seven. Billy, I did tell you a few years ago Caroline being into drugs and hiding them in the basement."

"Yeah, you told me that shortly after I moved to Reefside," answered Billy. "That's the real reason why Caroline and Jan hate each other. I know the whole story."

"I just told Tommy today and he took it good," stated James. "He already knew a little bit about and Kim knows as much as he does. She doesn't know that she hid drugs in the basement. And Caroline is gone. She took an over dose and she's no longer with us."

"Wonder how Kim will take it?" asked Haley.

"Let Tommy tell her, when he thinks she's ready," suggested James. "She's already gone through a lot."

 **A Few Hours Later**

James woke Tommy and Kimberly up around 3 PM. They had both been sleeping for five hours. Both of them ate some lunch and Tommy was told he could take a shower and change his clothes. Kimberly didn't take a shower that morning, so she decided that she'd take her shower and help Tommy with his. She put their duffle in the a chair in the bathroom, so they could get dressed after they cleaned up. They went into the bathroom and shut the door. They both striped out of their clothes and got in the shower. Kimberly got a bath sponge out of the duffle along with shower gel and shampoo. She was relieved that the bath tub was big enough to hold two people.

"What do you think about us soaking the tub after we get our showers?" asked Kimberly. "It will probably help your sore muscles."

"I love the idea," smiled Tommy.

Kimberly squirted shower gel on the bath sponge and began to wash her body. Once she washed off, she helped Tommy wash his body. Then the both washed their hair at the same time. Tommy finished washing his hair first. Kimberly finished washing her hair and turned the water shower off.

She turned on the hot water and the tub began to fill up with warm water. There was bath soak on the edge of the tub that was to help relax sore muscles. When the tub was almost full, she turned the hot water off. Both of them sat down in the tub and stretched out. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly. She laid her hair on his bare chest.

"I've missed having you lay your head on my bare chest," stated Tommy. "I love how your hair feels so soft and silky."

"I've missed having you home with me," added Kimberly. "I've missed resting my head against your bare chest, fall asleep next to you every night, waking up next to you every morning, soaking in the tub with you, and you holding me. It's been lonely without you."

"I feel the same way," admitted Tommy. "I've decided that I'm going to apply for a teaching job next year at Reefside High. I want to live a quiet life and I don't want to have leave you for so long again. I created dino gems, while I was gone. They chose a person they bond with and that person becomes a ranger.I thought there could come a time, when we may need a new team of rangers. I'm going to ask Haley to help us build a lab in the basement."

After Tommy, got out of the hospital, Haley helped Tommy and Kimberly build a lab in their basement. Kimberly hoped that they wouldn't have to worry about being rangers again for awhile. Tommy had just gotten his PhD and decided his was going to apply for a teaching job. She was adjusting to learning about what happened to Caroline and why her mom and Tommy's mom hated each other. All she wanted was to have quiet life with Tommy. But, she had no idea that the new team of rangers would form on the first day of school in the fall of 2003.


	21. First Few Weeks of Teaching

In the fall of 2003, Tommy and Kimberly started their teaching careers. The first day of school was interesting. Tommy was assigned detention duty and had to take four students to the museum with him. Kira Ford got detention for singing, Ethan James got detention for sitting of the sprinklers, and Conner McKnight got detention for playing soccer. However, Tommy was surprised that the fourth student was Fred Kelman. He had Fred in his karate class in Angel Grove and he was one of his best students. Fred got detention for talking back to principal Randal because she gave Kira detention. He promised the kids if they found any thing dinosaur related, he'd cancel detention. All of them found something dinosaur related, which were dino gems. Kira became the yellow ranger, Fred became the white ranger, Ethan became the blue ranger, and Conner became the red ranger.

A few weeks later, Tommy and Kimberly were in the gym after school. He finally told her that he had the black dino gem. And she was stunned because he didn't tell her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Kimberly.

"I was hoping this ranger stuff wouldn't come up again," admitted Tommy.

"Speaking of ranger business, I see something at the bottom of the pool," gasped Kimberly. "It looks like it's pink."

"It's probably for you," said Tommy. "Well both dive down and get it."

Kimberly striped down into her swimsuit and Tommy went into the locker room to put on his swimming trunks. After he changed, he came back into the room with the pool.

"Are ready?" asked Kimberly.

"I'm ready," answered Tommy.

They both grabbed each other's hand and dived down into the water. They swam down to the bottom of the pool and the pink gem was glowing. Kimberly reached out and grabbed the gem and it bonded with her. As soon as they retrieved the gem, they same back up to the surface.

"It was for me," gasped Kimberly. "I'm a ranger again."

"So am I," added Tommy. "I got my gem, when I was taken to Mesogog's lab. Kira, Fred, Conner, and Ethan came to save me."

"And you didn't tell me?!" Kimberly said very surprised. "Me, your own wife?!"

"I'm sorry, Beautiful. I didn't know how you'd take it," apologized Tommy. "You are my whole life and I didn't want you to be mad."

"Well that explains why you've been late coming home," admitted Kimberly.

"That's why," confessed Tommy. "Now you're a ranger. We're on the same team."

"True," said Kimberly. "Home coming is coming up and I've been asked to help decorate for the home coming dance. Kira and Fred are running for home coming king and queen."

"And I've got some more news to tell you," Tommy said tearfully.

"What is it?" asked Kimberly.

"I got news from Jason that Jan cheated on my father a few years ago," sobbed Tommy. "She had been cheating on him for years and no one told me. Jan and James always seemed to love each other."

"When did all of this start?" questioned Kimberly.

"When we move to Angel Grove," replied Tommy. "It was while we were being home schooled. She got a job at the hospital and she meet a younger man. Jan started having a relationship with that man. There were many nights she didn't come home."

"My mom and your dad thought she was working late shifts," stated Kimberly. "But, that is when Caroline got into drugs. We both didn't know about any of those things."

"Caroline was into drugs," added Tommy.

"That too," Kimberly said sadly. "I wonder what happened."

"Maybe it's best we don't know," confessed Tommy. "We've got a good marriage, we're both teachers, we have the same work schedule, we're home on weekends together, we are off in the summer together, and we're off on holidays together."

"You can't compete with that," smiled Kimberly.

"I'll help you with home coming," suggested Tommy. "You have to help decorate for the dance and I assume we have to dress up for the dance."

"We do," answered Kimberly. "I've got a pale pink dress with spaghetti straps. It has a heart shaped neck and the skirt is floor length. And I've gotten pale pink heels to wear with it. I bought you a black tux, a white dress shirt, a pale pink tie,a pale pink dress vest, and a pair of black dress shoes."

"At least I don't have to go shopping," joked Tommy. "But, Fred has told me that it's been quiet all week. He thinks that Elsa and Mesogog may attack home coming."

"Tommy, it has been quiet all week," admitted Kimberly. "Don't you think it's funny."

"Now that you mention it, I do think its odd," said Tommy. "We'll have to make sure all of the rangers wear their sliver bracelets on Friday."

"What are the sliver bracelets for?" questioned Kimberly.

"They are what we use to communicate with each other and they turn into morphers," explained Tommy. "I had a pink bracelet made incase the pink gem was found."

They changed back into their regular clothes and left school. Tommy called all of the rangers to his house and they learned Kimberly was the pink rangers. Kira, Ethan, and Conner didn't know that Kimberly and Tommy were married. They just thought that they were two people who worked in the same building who just had the same last name. All of the rangers agreed to take their morphers to the homecoming game. Haley and Billy agreed to stay at the lab and watch the screens and monitors.


	22. Swim Team Home Coming Part 1

On Thursday Evening, the phone rang at the Oliver house. Tommy answered the phone. It was Principal Randal and she was calling to tell them that they need someone to be outside at the door ready to sell tickets to the home coming event.

"I forgot to arrange it," lied Principal Randall. "They are calling for heavy rain and some storms tomorrow. All of the other teacher will be at the concession stand, helping step things up for the dance, or helping supervise during the swim match. Usually, when I assign these jobs to people, I like to assign them with a friend or someone they can get along with, especially if it is suppose to storm."

"Okay," answered Tommy. "I understand what you are saying. I'd be in your position to if it was going to have a bad storm."

"Yes, Doctor Oliver, I'm glad you agree," said Principal Randall. "I know that you and Kimberly Oliver spend quiet a bit of time together at school. I see you both eating lunch together, you both sit together at pep-rallies, I've noticed that you two ride to school together everyday, you are sitting together at meetings, and you are sitting with her in school assemblies. You must be good friends with her. How long have you known her? You two must have a history together. I'd like to hear it."

"We've known each other since the day we were born. Our parents were friends and we lived next door to each other. When Kim's parents divorced, Kim and her mom moved in with me and my family," responded Tommy. "We moved around a lot so we spent most of our time together because we didn't know anyone else."

"Did you go to the same high school?" questioned Principal Randall. "Did you two date?"

"Yes, we went to Angel Grove High," answered Tommy. "And yes, we dated since we were in the 7th or 8th grade. In 1997, we got married on Christmas Eve."

"Kimberly Oliver is your wife?" gasped Principal Randall.

"Yes, Kimberly and I are married to each other," smiled Tommy.

"I never saw the connection," lied Principal Randall. " I'd like for you and Mrs. Oliver to be at the door ready to sell tickets. I know it is going to rain, so I advise you to wear something to keep you dry, while you're selling tickets."

"That's fine, we'll be glad to do it," stated Tommy.

"Thank you," answered Principal Randal. "After school, you will need to go sit at the door and be ready to sale tickets. They will start going on sell after school. After you finish selling tickets, you need to shower and get ready for the dance. Have a good night."

Tommy hung up the phone and looked Kimberly.

"Beautiful, I'm afraid that we're going to have to sale ticket to home coming match as soon as school lets out tomorrow," warned Tommy. "It is suppose to rain and storm. We're going to get soaked having to set outside tomorrow. It's suppose to be cold tomorrow too. Randall wants us both to wear something that keep us dry."

"I'll just wear a windbreaker set to school tomorrow," replied Kimberly. "I wear one every day in the winter and on days it rains anyway. What are you wearing?"

"I don't have any idea," responded Tommy. "I'll find something, don't worry."

"I've got you taken care of," smiled Kimberly. "When I purchased my clothes before school started, I purchased four black adidas windbreaker sets. Two of them are for me and the other two are for you. We both have one with flannel lining and one without lining. I really enjoyed the year that we wore the same clothes all winter long and I'd like for us to do it again."

"Are you saying that you bought us the exact same black tracksuit that we both wore everyday in first grade?" questioned Tommy. "As much as I hate to ask, I assume that you've purchased purchased us a long sleeve tee shirt, a short sleeve tee shirt, and a turtle neck? And I assume mine are green and yours are pink?"

"They are," smiled Kimberly. "I was lucky enough to find the exact same shades of pink and green. Since it will be cold tomorrow, we'll wear our suits with flannel lining and we'll wear a solid color tee shirt tomorrow. And I've gotten us white tennis shoes to wear with them. I even bought my self a pair of pink rain boots and I bought you a pair of green rain boots."

"Randall told us after we get down selling tickets we are to go take a shower and get ready for the dance," said Tommy. "I'll pack our clothes that we are wearing to the dance and we can store them in your office. And I'll pack shower gel, shampoo, and some towels. We can take our showers in your private bathroom in your office. Until Randall called, I planned on wearing my suit and tie tomorrow that I was going to wear to wear to the dance. I was going hang the jacket and dress vest in my storage closet and put them on after school."

"I was already planning on wearing my tracksuit and changing my clothes before the dance," revealed Kimberly.

"I thought you were going to wear your dress tomorrow, because you teach health tomorrow," stated Tommy.

"I was until I found out that it was going to rain," Kimberly said in a cheerful voice. "When I found out it was going to rain, I decided I was going to wear a windbreaker set. It's going to be my first time wearing one to school this year. I'm actually looking forward to it getting colder so I can wear one every day."

"As much as I hate to ask, why do you still love them so much?" asked Tommy.

"I don't have to iron them, they are water proof and wind proof, when it rains I don't have to wear an ugly rain coat and rain hat, they have zippers at each ankle and I can put them on over footwear, they come in all shades of pink and I can buy one in every shade of pink there is, the fully tapered seams seal out moisture, they have breathable polyester lined with cooling mesh, and the elastic waist band makes it easy to take them on and off," explained Kimberly. "And you do remember what my top reason was for wearing them all the time."

"I think know," Tommy said in an enthused voice.

"I get to hear the swishy sound when I walk and move around," smiled Kimberly. "I lied to our parents and told them that you complained about your jeans and khakis weren't warm enough and you wanted to wear them to buy you track pants and tracksuits to wear all winter long. And I told them that you wanted us to wear the same color pants or the same color suit; and that you wanted us both to wear a tee shirt or a turtle neck white them."

"You're lucky I didn't tell them you were lying," smirked Tommy. "The only reasons why I didn't tell on you was because you were my best friend and I didn't want them to ground you or punish you. If I told on you, you would have been mad at me. And you wouldn't have ate lunch with me, sat by me in class, or played with me at recess, or spend time with me at home. And the biggest reason why I didn't rat you out was because I loved you more than I did anyone else."

"When we were kids, did you love me more than you did your mom and dad?" responded Kimberly.

"Yes, I loved you more than I loved my own parents," admitted Tommy.

"I was the same way," revealed Kimberly. "I loved my parents, but I loved you more. I never told anyone."

She walked over to Tommy and wrapped her arms around him. Tommy always knew that Kimberly never did have much use for Ed (her father). He knew because she often told him that he was never home or when he was home he never paid attention to her. And he was very violent towards Kimberly and Caroline. Tommy remembered in the middle of the night his parents would wake him up and tell him that Kimberly was going to be staying with them. His dad would have Kimberly's school back pack and an overnight bag. He always moved over to make room for her in his bed and she'd get in bed with him. After his parents would leave the room, she would tell him that Caroline and Ed were fighting again and she was scared to go to sleep. Tommy always pulled her close to him and told her that she could sleep because he'd be holding her all night and no one would hurt her. Kimberly always pulled her arms around his neck and they both fell asleep.

Both of them noticed it was almost midnight and they both went upstairs and went to bed. The alarm clock went off at 5:30 the next morning. Kimberly opened the closet and laid out their black athletic suits and a solid green long sleeve tee and a solid pink long sleeve tee. Tommy got out a duffle and packed Kimberly's make up kit, her dress, her ankle strap sandals, her hair dryer, his black suit, his white dress shirt, his pink tie, his pink dress vest, black socks, and his black dress shoes. After they laid out their clothes, both of them striped out of their pajamas and got in the shower. They took a quick shower and started to get dressed. Tommy saw that Kimberly had laid out a pair of solid green socks and a pair of solid pink socks. He remembered when they both wore tracksuit or track pants every day they also wore pink socks and green socks.

"I see you remembered what color socks we wore every day," reminded Tommy. "I never thought that you would go to the trouble of getting us the same type of socks that we wore every day."

"That winter was very important to me," revealed Kimberly. "I had been living with you for a year and that was the time my mom got a job and was gone most days. I thought she couldn't be help being away. Now, I realize she was probably doing illegal things. Tommy, my whole life changed. The only thing that remained the same was that still had you. I wanted to know that you weren't going any where and I wanted to know you were always by my side."

Kimberly started tearing up. It was the first time that she had ever told him what she was getting ready to say to him. She didn't know how he'd take it. Tommy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"That's why I lied to our parents and told them that you had told me that your jeans and khakis weren't warm enough," sobbed Kimberly. "I didn't have my dad and my mom was gone almost every day and every night. You were with me full time and you were the only person that still had that I loved. That year at Christmas when I was asked what I wanted for Christmas I said I wanted a pink bean bag chair, a pink sleeping bag, a new pink bead spread, a pink coat, and then I said I mostly wanted enough pink tee shirts, pink turtle necks, black track pants, and black tracksuits to last all winter. That's when I lied to our moms and told them that you requested to have black track pants, black tracksuits, green tee shirts, green turtle necks, and green socks to last you all winter."

"Beautiful, I know there was another reason why you lied," Tommy said in a gentle voice. "What was it?"

"I always wanted to know that I still had you and I knew if wore the track pants and tracksuits too, I'd hear the swishy sound when you moved around," confessed Kimberly. "It was comforting because I heard you walking beside me and I heard you walking through the house. Tommy, I knew that I still had my best friend and the person I loved the most."

Tommy pulled her into a kiss and they shared a kiss for a long time. After they kissed, he gently took his hand and wiped her tears away.

"Kimberly, I love you so much," smiled Tommy. "I heard mom ask you if you wanted a doll or stuff animal. You were asked that almost every year and you said no. They asked me that Christmas and I told them I wanted a stuffed green brachiosaurus and stuffed green stegosaurus and you wanted a stuffed pink pterodactyl and a stuffed pink stegosaurus. And I said I wanted a green been bag chair, a green bed spread, a green coat, a video games for our super Nintendo. I told them to pick out my clothes for me. I didn't know what I was in for."

"Are you referring to the stuffed dinosaurs that we have sitting on the shelf that's next to the our dresser?" asked Kimberly.

"They are," revealed Tommy.

"I remember us getting them, but I didn't remember that we got them for Christmas that year," stated Kimberly. "I remember back in 1995, I got you a stuffed white falcon for Christmas. And you got me a stuffed pink crane for Christmas. We both of them sitting on the dresser."

"Hey, Beautiful, do you mind if I wear my khakis? asked Tommy. "I have to do Chemistry today and I don't want the chemicals to burn a whole in my pants or jacket. I'll put my athletic suit on before I come out side. I am still going to wear my green tee shirt and the green socks that you got me all day."

"That's okay," responded Kimberly. "I wasn't expecting you to wear it all day. I just wanted you to wear it, while we are outside."

Tommy opened the closet and got a pair of khakis and put them on. He also got out a tan shirt and a green tie. After he got dressed he slipped on his black jacket and put the black pants in his brief of them finished getting dressed and went down stairs to eat breakfast. As soon as they ate, they got in Tommy's jeep and they drove to school. Both of them walked into school together. Tommy handed Kimberly the duffle bag and he went up stairs to his classroom.

Kimberly went to the gym and walked into her office. She hung her black jacket on her office chair, then she walked into her private bathroom and closed the door behind her. She hooked up an iron and got out a small ironing board. Kimberly got out their clothes (that they were going to wear to the dance and ironed them. After she ironed their clothes, she hung them in small clothes closet that was in her private bathroom. Kimberly put their shoes on shoe rack on the bathroom door. She decided that she was going to leave the curling iron, make up, kit, and undergarments in the duffle bag. She laid the duffle bag on the floor and locked the door to her private bathroom.

The bell rang for school to start and everyone went to their first period class. Meanwhile Randall transformed into Elsa and went to Mesogog's island. Elsa and Mesogog planned on attacking the school dance. They decided that they were going to start attacking during the match and finish during the dance.

"Did you get Doctor Oliver and his wife out of the way?" asked Mesogog.

"Yes, they will be selling ticket outside after school," explained Elsa. "They will be staying outside until the swim match. Both of them will be outside for two hours. The students running for home coming king, queen, prince, or princess have to be there at 5:00. The match starts at 6 tonight and the dance starts at 7:30 tonight. I told Doctor Oliver and his wife that they need to take a shower before they come to the game."

"We'll get them out of the way, after they get cleaned up," suggested Zeltrax. "Both of them will be out of the way until the game is over."

" But, we have to keep Doctor Oliver and Kimberly together. He'll be more willing to do what we want," warned Elsa. "And that way we don't have to worry about one of them running to go get help. I promise you that no one will see Doctor Oliver or Kimberly during the dance, until it is over."

"You better keep you word!" threatened Mesogog.

"We will," promised Zeltrax.

Meanwhile, Haley had not seen Billy for a few days and was worried about him. She called Tommy and Kimberly and they didn't know where he was either. All they knew was that he was transferred back to Angel Grove University and was teaching science there. They assumed nothing was wrong with Billy. So, Haley was going to watch the scanners on monitors by herself.


	23. Swim Team Home Coming Part 2

Most the students in Tommy's period paleontology class ( which was a two hour class during 6th and 7th period) were either on the swim team or home coming candidates. Since the swim team had a match, they were asked to be excused from 6th and 7th period so they could practice and they were also having to stay after school to practice. The home coming candidates had to practice, so they'd know what to do when at half time during the game. Conner and Ethan were the only ones left in room. Kira and Trent were also in the class, but they had to go practice for home coming.

"We're still going to be at the game tonight," promised Ethan. "I'll have my digital camera and movie camera ready to go in case anything takes place."

"I'm going to help Ethan," added Conner. "We both still think Elsa and Mesogog are going to attack during home coming."

"Kim and I think that too," informed Tommy. "Can one of you stay after school, to match sure everything is okay? Kim and I have to sit outside and sell tickets, until the game starts."

"You're going to get soaked," warned Conner. "But, sure, we'll stay. We'll stay with Kira and Fred. They have to stay after school anyway. They had to bring their home come clothes and the clothes they are wearing to the dance. Ethan and I have the clothes that we are wearing to the dance in the car.

"Thank you for staying after school to help out. Don't worry about me and Kim," reassured Tommy. "Kim got us both black windbreaker sets to wear during the game. I have to change into mine before school lets out."

"Doctor O, 6th period has just started," stated Conner. "You could go change now."

"Randall would want to know why I was out in the hall way," said Tommy.

"I have an idea. You could use your invisible ability and go into the bathroom and change," suggested Conner.

"I can't," responded Tommy. "If Randall was in the hallway, she wouldn't be able to see me. But, she'd still be able to hear me when I walked back to class."

"You've got a science closet," gasped Ethan. "You could go in there and change."

"I like the idea. My briefcase is in there and I put my track pants in my briefcase," smiled Tommy. "I'm going to lock my classroom door and shut the blinds to my door and close all of the window blinds. Then I'll go into the storage room and change."

Tommy locked the classroom door and closed the blinds. Conner and Ethan closed all of the window blinds. After the blinds were closed, Tommy went into the storage room and shut the door behind him. He opened his brief case and got out his black track pants. Tommy quickly took of his khakis and put on his black track pants. He put tan shirt, his tie and khaki pants in the brief case. Then he quickly put his shoes back on. After he was dressed, he stepped out of his storage closet. Tommy took a seat at his desk and slipped on his black jacket.

"So, Kim has the same outfit that you are wearing?" asked Conner.

"Yes, she does. Our tracksuit are both adidas," answered Tommy."The only difference is that she bought hers in the women's department and mine in the men's department. She's wearing the exact same tee shirt that I'm wearing, but her shirt is pink. She wears one of these suits every time it rains and she wears one everyday in the winter months. Kimberly has a whole wardrobe full of these suits."

"Did she wear these outfits, when you were both kids?" asked Ethan.

"Yes, she did. She's been wearing them since she was four," explained Tommy." The reason why I know is because we grew up together. She was my neighbor for awhile and then Kim moved in with me, when we were seven. Her parents were going through a nasty divorce. In first grade she told my parents and her mom that I wasn't warm enough in class and asked to have some track pants and tracksuits like she wore. Kim told our parents we wanted to wear the same type of shirt, and we wanted our pants and tracksuits to be the exact same color. Our mom's believed it and they went out and bought us black track pants, black tracksuits, turtle necks, and tee shirts. My tee shirts and turtle necks were green and hers were pink. I didn't know about it until I opened my bag with my Christmas clothes and saw my outfits. All winter Kim and I wore the same outfit. We both wore a tee shirt and black pants or a tee shirt and a black tracksuit. On really cold days we wore a turtle neck and a black tracksuit. Our mothers even bought us green and pink socks and white tennis shoes."

"I can't believe Kim would lie like that!" gasped Conner.

"I almost told on her several times, but we were best friends, so I didn't tell her. Another reason why I didn't was because we loved each other more than we did anyone else," confessed Tommy. "Kimberly told me this morning the reason why she did was because her whole life changed. Her father wasn't around and her mom was gone most of the time. The only thing that remained the same in her life was that she still had me. She wanted to know that I was still by her side and I wasn't going any where."

"How would you two wearing the same clothes help Kim in anyway?" questioned Ethan.

"Kimberly's favorite part about wear windbreaker pants and windbreaker suits is hearing the swishy sound when she walks or moves around," explained Tommy. "She told me this morning, she knew if I wore those tracksuit or trackpants she'd hear the swishy sound when I walked or moved around. Kimberly liked hearing me walk next to her and liked hearing me walk into the classroom and hearing me walk through the house."

"What happened to your parents and Kim's mom?" asked Conner.

"They don't want nothing to do with us," Tommy said sadly. "Back in 1996, Kimberly got kidnapped by her dad and was in an abandoned house by the grave yard. He made her write me a break up letter. Then after I got the letter, I got a ransom letter from Ed. I left school and went to rescue her. But, I didn't escape either. Kimberly and I only lived off of bread and water, and we only had a red body suit to wear. It looked like we had an extra layer of skin and we both felt naked. We were in the basement for 18 months. We escaped and learned our mom's didn't want us to have anything to do with each other. Ed wrote another letter that was suppose to be from Kim. She wanted me to skip school and come to the beach. He created scene to make it look like we had drowned. My mom blamed Kim for what happened and Kim's mom blamed me. They said if they ever found us, they'd separate us and we'd never see each other again. Kim and I were engaged when we were kidnapped. On the day we escaped it was Christmas eve. Ed left a wallet full of money and we took it. We used it to get hair cuts and replace our clothes. Kimberly and I over heard people talking about our mom's and how much they hated each other. We decided to elope. After we married we ran into my mom and dad. My mom was very cruel, bitter, and she had aged. She told me how she felt about Kim. The next day we saw Kim's mom on a bus and she was going to throw away 12 photo albums of me and Kim growing up together. We tricked her into giving them to us. She revealed how she felt about me."

"Have you seen them again?" asked Conner.

"We did at a friend's memorial," confessed Tommy. "Our friend's parents had several pictures of me and Kim with Trini. Our mom's cut us out of the pictures or marked us out. Haley and Billy were with us and we left. We ran into them at the mall and they told me and Kim that they didn't want nothing to do with us because we married each other. We learned Kim's mom was into drug's and stored them in the basement of my parents house and my mom cheated on my dad. Kim's mom is no longer living. The reason is because she took a drug over dose. My parents are separated."

"Kira and Fred told us that Kim told them that you two got kidnapped when you were ten. They said it was Kim's father who kidnapped you two," revealed Ethan.

"It's true," stated Tommy. "We were going on a field trip. Her father appeared out of the middle of no where and grabbed Kimberly and took of. I ran after them. When I found Ed, he had Kimberly tied up and gagged. I saved her and freed her. But, he took both of us. We were in a warehouse for two days. Kim and I were so scared. All we could do was hug each other. And that's what we did. That night Ed saw us sleeping and he tied us up. When we woke up we noticed we still hugging each other, but we had been tied up. Ed tortured us. He drug us through class, he pour grape juice on us, and poured cold water on us. Kimberly screamed when he poured water on us. So, he grabbed a piece of cloth and gagged her. Then he grabbed a piece of cloth and gagged me. Several hours later we were found and were taken to the hospital."

"Sounds like you and Kim had a rough life," Ethan said sadly. "I heard Ed is gone. But, I'm glad you and Kim had each other. Is your life better now?"

"It's a whole lot better. We can't have kids, but we're okay with that," smiled Tommy. "We have a wonderful marriage and have wonderful life together. Kim got what she always wanted since she was a kid. She now has a loving family, a safe home, a great life, and friends."

They talked for the remainder of the school day. The dismissal bell rang and everyone left school. Tommy got his briefcase and went down to the gym. He locked his briefcase in Kimberly's closet. Both of them changed into their rain boats and went to sit down at the table that was next to the school door. A lot of people bought tickets to the dance, as they left school. Once everyone left school, very few people came to buy tickets.

"How was health class?" asked Tommy.

"We had health yesterday," revealed Kimberly. "I switched days, because I knew my 6th and 7th period classes would get behind because a lot of the students were on the swim team. My 6th and 7th period classes are small and all the kids in those classes had swimming practice or had to practice for home coming."

"So what did you have your classes do today?" asked Tommy.

"I let them play basketball, run or walk laps on the running track that is above the gym, play ping pong, or work on home work," answered Kimberly. "A lot of them played basketball, some did home work, and some went up stair and walked or ran around the track."

"What did you do?" questioned Tommy.

"I went up stairs every period and walked around the track," answered Kimberly. "I even did it during my free period."

"Didn't you get bored?" asked Tommy.

"No," smiled Kimberly. "I got to hear myself swishy all day. Do you remember when we were being home schooled, that our mom's would take us to the park and we'd take talk a long walk around the park?"

"Yes," answered Tommy. "I loved going to the park with you."

"And I'd insist that we took longer walks around the park so I could hear myself swishy," reminded Kimberly." And I'd rub my legs together so I could hear the swishy sound."

"Beautiful, I remember all of that," Tommy said in an annoyed voice.

Kimberly could tell Tommy was getting very annoyed with her, so she quit talking about getting to wear her tracksuits. She never could understand why Tommy hated that sound so much. Tommy didn't tell her that he didn't like that she went out and bought him another tracksuit, like they wore in first grade. That winter went by really slow because he mom made him wear the track pants and tracksuits every day. Since Kimberly wore them to church, Jan made him wear his matching clothes to church with her. He finally liked how she came clean told him why she put him through that torture that year. As much as he hated to admit it, he learned that he had always meant a great deal to Kimberly.

"Beautiful, I forgot to iron our clothes that we were going to wear to the dance," gasped Tommy.

"I already did it," answered Kimberly. "I ironed them, when I got to school. I have a small ironing board and an iron I keep in my office."

Tommy kissed her on the side of the check. He was relieved that their clothes would look nice. At 5:00, they were able to leave the table and go get cleaned up. They had to sit out in the rain and as much as Tommy hated the fact Kimberly got him an athletic suit, he was relieved that he wasn't soaked. However, their tracksuits didn't have hoods on them and their hair was soaked.

"Kim, when we go get our shower, can we take a hot shower?" asked Tommy. "And then sit on the bench that is inside the shower stall for awhile?"

"I'd love to do," smiled Kimberly.

Both of them quickly went into Kimberly's office and locked the door and closed the blinds. Then they went into her private bathroom. Kimberly looked the door after they both got in. They both striped out of their clothes. Kimberly went into the storage closet and got out their towels, shampoo, bath sponges, and shower gel. Tommy hung their towels on the towel rack on the shower door. He turned the shower on and they got into the shower.

Kimberly squirted some shower gel on their bath sponges and they washed over. Tommy squirted some shampoo into his hair and quickly washed his hair. He noticed Kimberly was getting ready to wash her hair.

"Kim, can I wash your hair?" asked Tommy.

"Sure," smiled Kimberly.

Tommy squirted some shampoo into Kimberly's hair and began to work it into her hair. He enjoyed touching her silky brown hair. It was almost like having her hair touch his bare chest every night. After he had worked the soap into her hair, she stood under the shower and washed the shampoo out of her hair. Tommy was still standing next to her. He pulled her into a hug and they stood under the shower in each other's arms. Kimberly noticed Tommy looked nervous.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" asked Kimberly. "I feel you shaking."

"I fear the Mesogog and Elsa will attack at the home coming game," admitted Tommy. "Instead of us sitting on the bench, can we stand under the shower so I can hold you for awhile?"

"I feel the same way," confessed Kimberly. "I just want you to hold me for awhile."

"I love holding you," smiled Tommy. "I love feeling your hair and face against my bare chest. Your hair is so silky, shiny, and smooth."

"I love it when we hold each other like this," added Kimberly. "I like standing under a warm shower and you have your arms around me like this. Your skin is so soft and smooth."

"We do this every morning," reminded Tommy.

"I know and I love it," smiled Kimberly. "Are you still scared about Mesogog and Elsa attacking?"

"Yes," admitted Tommy.

Tommy heard a noise near by. He quickly turned the shower off and put his arms around Kimberly again.

"Tommy, what is it?" whispered Kimberly.

"I heard a noise near by," answered Tommy. "I think it was in your office or in here."

Kimberly had a look a of terror on her face.

"Don't worry, you're safe," promised Tommy. "I love you and won't let nothing happen. Remember what I told you when we were kids."

"If someone wanted to capture me, they had to take you with me," responded Kimberly.

"It is still like that," stated Tommy. "I'm going to hold you like this, until I know everything is okay."

"Tommy, what if someone is outside the shower stall?" asked Kimberly. "I don't want no one to see me without clothes on."

Tommy quickly grabbed their towels. He handed Kimberly her pink towel and she quickly wrapped it around her. Tommy quickly wrapped his green towel around him. Someone began to slowly open the shower door. Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy's waist and he quickly wrapped his arms tightly around her. Zeltrax, Elsa, and Trayonndrones were standing outside. Kimberly let out a scream and fainted in Tommy's arms.

"What do you want?" demanded Tommy. "You aren't taking Kimberly?"

"Relax, we aren't going to take your precious pink princess," declared Elsa. "You two aren't going to the dance."

Trayonndrones grabbed Tommy and Kimberly and took them over to a bench. Their backs were facing each other and Elsa wrapped yellow cord around both of their waists. She made she that they couldn't get up, before she tied both ends of cord in a tight knot. Elsa grabbed Tommy's wrists and tied them together, while Zeltrax was tying his ankles together.

"You won't get away with this, Elsa!" warned Tommy.

"Doctor Oliver is restrained," declared Elsa. "Now we can work on Kimberly."

Elsa and Zeltrax tied Kimberly's wrists together; then they tied her ankles together.

"Now we need a place to hide them," smirked Elsa. "They won't fit in a corner or a locker."

"We don't we put them back in the shower stall?" suggested Zeltrax. "That's where they were when we found them."

"Prefect, but let's not turn the shower on," warned Elsa. "We want to make it look like no one is here. We will just sit them in tub."

They carried Tommy and Kimberly over to the shower stall and they sat them down in the bathtub.

"Someone will find us," declared Tommy.

"You can't move," remarked Elsa. "You can go any where."

"We be fine," answered Tommy. "We've been in this position before."

"No one will know where to look for you," added Zeltrax.

"We've been in that position too," replied Kimberly.

"So, you've both been through every type of experience there is?" asked Elsa.

"Pretty much," answered Tommy.

Zeltrax disappeared. Elsa was left with Tommy and Kimberly.

"When I teleported here, I unlocked Kimberly's office door and the private bathroom's door," smirked Elsa. "It will look like everything is practically normal."

"What do you mean?" asked Tommy.

"It will look like everything is fine," you two aren't in sight," stated Elsa. "I'm going to close the shower stall."

Elsa closed the shower stall and left.

"Tommy what are we going to do?" asked Kimberly.

"We'll find a way out," promised Tommy. "We always do.

"We can't do anything," Kimberly said sadly.

"I'll think of something," said Tommy. "I always do."

"True," smiled Kimberly. "You gotten us out of these positions before."

"Right now, we're going to have to see if we can find anything in the shower stall to cut these cords off," admitted Tommy. "We'll still make it to the dance."

"I hope we still can," answered Kimberly.

Most of the Kimberly could rely on Tommy to get them out of situations like that. But, this time they were in a tighter spot. They wondered who would find them.


	24. Swim Team Home Coming Part 3

Conner and Ethan were sitting in the bleacher waiting for Tommy and Kimberly to show up, but they never did. Kira and Fred were getting ready for home coming. Kira put on a yellow, pink, and orange tie dyed sleeveless knee length dress, a yellow blazer, and a pair yellow heels. Fred put on a pair black pants, a grey tee, a white dress shirt, and a yellow tie.

"Wonder where Doctor O and Kim are?" asked Ethan.

"The last time we saw them, they were getting ready to take a shower," gasped Corner. "What if one of them slipped and fell and got hurt?"

"We need to go check on them!" cried Ethan.

Both of them left the bleacher and went to Kimberly's office. They noticed the bathroom door was left wide open. Conner and Ethan walked into Kimberly's private locker room.

"I'm going to look around," stated Conner. "Doctor O, are you here?!"

"Conner, we're in the shower stall!" cried Tommy.

"Are you two dressed?" asked Ethan.

"We've got towels wrapped around us," answered Kimberly. "Please help us!"

Ethan opened the shower stall and noticed that Tommy and Kimberly were sitting on the floor of the bath tub. He noticed that they were restrained.

"Conner, I found them," called Ethan. "Do you have anything to cut them loose?"

"I've got a pocket knife," answered Corner. "I'll cut Kim free first. Then I'll cut the rope that is tied around both of them."

Conner cut the rope off Kimberly's wrists and ankles. Then he cut the rope that was around Tommy and Kimberly's waist. Kimberly noticed there was a big rip in her towel and quickly got out of the shower and went into the storage closet and shut the door. Finally, Conner cut the ropes off of Tommy's wrists and ankles.

"Doctor O, what happened?" asked Ethan.

"Kim and I were taking a shower and we heard a noise. We quickly wrapped towels around us and Elsa and Zeltrax opened the shower stall door. They restrained us and hide us here," explained Tommy. "Kimberly freaked out when they opened the shower door. I think I can handle Kim now. Please go wait in Kim's office. Shut the blinds and shut the door so no one knows you're hear."

Conner and Ethan left the private bathroom and shut the door behind them. Tommy opened the door to the closet and stepped in the closet and closed the door behind him. He turned on the light and noticed Kimberly was sitting in a chair.

"Hey, Beautiful," greeted Tommy.

"Did they see anything?" asked Kimberly. "When I came in here, I noticed there was rip in the middle of the towel."

"No one saw anything," promised Tommy. "Beautiful, no one else will see you undressed. I will be the only person to see you like that. And you'll be only person to see me undressed. I still think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen with or without clothes. I look at you as the little girl that was my childhood best friend and the girl I fell in love with when I was seven."

He pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss.

"Let's get dressed and go to the match," suggested Tommy.

"I'm sure Elsa will see us," warned Kimberly.

"We've bought the outfits, so we could go to the dance," stated Tommy. "We could stay invisible and walk around. Then if we see Elsa, Mesogog, or Zeltrax, we'll leave. I was going to take you to mall to go shopping after the dance and I was going to get a room in the bed and breakfast place. And I was going to have a catered meal brought to us from your favorite restaurant in the mall."

"I'd love that," smiled Kimberly.

Kimberly quickly got dressed and slipped on her shoes. Before Tommy got dressed, he helped her curl her hair and twisted her hair into a bun. Kimberly put on pink lip stick, pink eye shadow, black eye liner, and pink rouge. Tommy quickly put on his black pants, white shirt, pale pink dress vest, pale pink tie, black dress socks, and black dress shoes.

"Why aren't you putting on your jacket?" asked Kimberly.

"They say it gets could in the room where the swim match is going to be," answered Tommy. "Your dress doesn't have any sleeves, so I want you to wear it and stay warm."

Kimberly slipped on Tommy's jacket and they put all of their dirty clothes, in the duffle, along with the curling iron, the hair drier, and Kimberly's make up kit. Tommy contacted Haley and had her teleport their duffle and his brief case to their house. And she did it pretty quickly too.

"I'm watching the monitors," said Haley. "Everything is good so far. It's coming up a storm. I've noticed a lot of people are leaving. Maybe you should do the same. You may not be able to make it home before the storm, but you could go check in at the bed and breakfast place in the mall."

"I was hoping to get pictures of us dressed up like this," gasped Kimberly.

"I'll take the pictures," said Ethan. "I've noticed they've got a gazebo outside. It's decorated with pink streams, pink ribbon, and pink flowers."

"What do you say, Beautiful?" asked Tommy.

"I'd love that," smiled Kimberly.

She quickly grabbed her purse and they went outside. Ethan and Conner took them to the gazebo. There was even a bench next the gazebo. Kimberly gave Tommy back his jacket. He slipped it on. Ethan took a picture of them sitting on the bench looking up at the stars, he took a picture of them on the gazebo dancing, he got a close up picture of them kissing, and he got a picture of Tommy carrying Kimberly in a bridal style. It was getting colder, so Tommy had her slip back on his jacket. Ethan got a close up picture of them looking at the flowers that were planted near the gazebo, then he saw they had two fancy chairs near the gazebo. Conner helped him move the chairs to the middle of the gazebo. Tommy and Kimberly sat down in both of the chairs. Conner picked several pink flowers and gave them to Tommy. Ethan took a picture of Tommy giving Kimberly flowers, and he took a close up of them hugging each other.

"Doctor O, these were some nice shots," smiled Ethan. "I'm going to have Haley teleport me to your house, so I can print them off."

"Both of you teleport to my house before the storm comes up," ordered Tommy. "Call your parents and tell them where you'll be staying."

"Will you be there tonight?" asked Conner.

"I promised to take Kim shopping," answered Tommy. "Then we'll be staying at a bed and breakfast place. I'm going to have a catered meal brought to us in our room. We'll be home tomorrow. "

"Have a good night," smiled Ethan.

Tommy and Kimberly walked over to Tommy's jeep and he drove them to the mall. It wasn't very packed since everyone was at the home coming game. Kimberly wanted to go to the clothing store to buy some pajamas and some outfits. Kimberly bought a cotton pink and white striped night gown with long sleeves, a pink strapless nightgown and Tommy bought a green pajama set, and a pair of black and white plaid pajama pants. Tommy bought a pair of jeans, a black tee shirt, and a black, red, green, and white plaid decided he was going to start wearing some red again so he bought a red and white plaid flannel shirt. Kimberly got a pink tee, jeans, a pink and white plaid shirt, a few white tee shirts, a few pink tee shirts, some jeans, and some khaki pants.

"Tommy, I saw they have cotton sweaters with initials on them," smiled Kimberly. "And they have sweaters that have last names. I noticed they had a grey sweater that said "Oliver" in pink, green, white, red, and black."

"You get yours in pink and I'll get mine in black," smiled Tommy.

Kimberly got a pale pink cotton pullover sweater with a dark pink O and a grey cotton pull over sweater with that said Oliver in pink writing. Tommy got a green cotton pullover sweater with a white O and a grey cotton pullover sweater that said Oliver in black writing. Both of them bought two new pairs of khakis and two new pairs of jeans. After they bought clothes, they checked into their bed and breakfast hotel room in the mall. Tommy noticed that Kimberly had bought her clothes that she was going to start wearing, since the weather was getting colder. After Tommy ordered their catered meals, Kimberly changed into her pink strapless night gown and Tommy changed into his pajama pants. Both of them crawled in bed and listened to the heavy rain and strong winds.

Tommy knew how much Kimberly was scared of storms and she always insisted on him holding her all night. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I didn't know you wore strapless night gowns," stated Tommy.

"I am tonight," answered Kimberly. "I heard it was going to storm."

"And you wanted to feel my arms touching your back," smiled Tommy. "I know you better than you think I do. It's okay, Beautiful."

"I saw that your mom works in the clothing store," admitted Kimberly. "I saw her when I was buying you clothes."

"What did you buy me?" asked Tommy.

" I bought a few solid red tee shirts, a few solid green tee shirts, a few solid white tee shirts, and a few solid white tee shirts. I got you a few pairs of green dress pants, a few pairs of grey dress pants, a few pairs of black dress pants, and some khaki pant. I got you green, white, red, and black dress shirts, and a red, black, green, and white tie," answered Kimberly.

"Thanks, Beautiful," smiled Tommy.

"I thought we could go see Jan tomorrow," suggested Kimberly.

"She hates me," warned Tommy. "When I was in the hospital after I escaped the island, she was my nurse. She refused to let me call you. My father was the pharmacist at the hospital. He came in my room and let me call you."

"You're joking?" gasped Kimberly.

"No, I'm not," answered Tommy. "I don't know if it's a good idea or not if we go see her. She let us both know she hates us both."

Kimberly feel asleep quickly. However, Tommy laid wake for a long time. He wondered if Kimberly was making the right choice, when she requests that they went to see Jan.


	25. Jan and Tommy's Teddy Bear

The following morning, Tommy looked at the alarm clock to see how many hours of sleep he got. He fell asleep at midnight and it was 8:30 AM. He was glad that they didn't have to get up early and go to school. Maybe Kimberly was right about going to see Jan. He hoped there was a chance that she had changed. Kimberly was still fast asleep his arms. Like every morning, he kissed her good morning. She woke up after he kissed her.

"Have you decided on if we're going to see Jan?" asked Kimberly.

"Maybe she's changed," admitted Tommy. "I doubt it though."

"Have you decided what you are going to wear?" asked Kimberly.

"Jeans, a black tee shirt, and a red and white plaid flannel shirt," answered Tommy.

"I'm wearing a new outfit I bought to teach gym in," answered Kimberly. "It's a pair of pink track pants, a solid pale pink long sleeve shirt, and a pink hooded track vest. I bought several of those outfits to wear to school this fall. Then in the winter I'm going to wear my usual pink tracksuits everyday."

They both took their showers and had Haley teleport their stuff back to their house. Kimberly grabbed her purse and they went to the clothing store. Tommy saw Jan was working their. She looked more bitter, she was dying her hair black and he could tell that she had several producers done to make her look younger.

"Can we go?" whispered Tommy.

They started to walk out, but Jan called them over to her.

"I saw you come in," said Jan.

"You in the back of the store," informed Tommy.

"I looked up and noticed that there was a girl in a pink track vest and a pair of pink track pants," answered Jan. "I knew it was Kimberly because every time I see her, she's in a pink tracksuit."

"Do you work here?" asked Tommy.

"Off and on," snapped Jan. "I work at school now."

"Do you like it?" asked Kimberly.

"I love it!" smirked Jan. "I get to boss everyone around. I don't have James to boss around anymore."

"You used to not be this cruel," gasped Kimberly.

"I think you said the wrong thing," whispered Tommy.

"Years ago, I didn't have people who thought I was crazy," Jan said hatefully. "After you and Tommy came up missing, I found his zeonizer on his back pack. I knew he was a power ranger. No one believed me. All of them thought I lost my mind. You both had something to do with it. I had the letters to prove what this stupid girl is like."

"Don't call her stupid, she's your daughter in law," declared Tommy. "I don't even consider either one anything to me. When people have asked me if I'm related to Tommy and Kimberly Oliver, I saw that I've never heard of them."

"Let's go," whispered Kimberly.

She grabbed Tommy's hand and they began to walk off.

"James has became a mad scientist," yelled Jan. "He worked with Terrance Smith after the island exploded and they are both gone. Anton Mercer is working at the museum."

Kimberly pushed Tommy on and they went home. They walked into the house and Haley met them. She said the other four rangers had just went home. Ethan had printed out the pictures that he took from the other night.

"Have you seen the paper?" asked Haley.

"We'll look at it later," answered Kimberly.

She went up stairs to their room and noticed Tommy was in their private bathroom. Tommy had decided he was going to soak in the new hot tub that he installed.

"Tommy, can I join you?" asked Kimberly.

"If you want," answered Tommy.

He stripped out of his clothes and pitched them into the corner and put on a pair black speedo swim briefs. Tommy turned the water on and the jets came on; he poured still reliever bath soak into the hot tub. Kimberly went into their bed room and got out a pink bikini. She changed into the bikini and walked back into their bathroom.

"Are you okay?" asked Kimberly.

Tommy didn't answer and he just got in the hot tub, he leaned back a little bit, and then he stretched his legs out.

"Tommy, are you okay?" repeated Kimberly. "Is there anything that I can do?"

"I want my teddy bear," requested Tommy.

She got in the tub and sat in his lap. Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back a little bit. Her head was resting against his bare chest.

Tommy kissed her on the head.

"Are sure you're okay?" asked Kimberly.

"Beautiful, I just need to hold you for awhile," repeated Tommy.

"I'm not going anywhere," promised Kimberly.

"I wouldn't let you go if you tired," joked Tommy. "How long can I hold you?"

"For as long as you want," smiled Kimberly.

"It will be for several hours," warned Tommy.

Kimberly knew he meant what he said. Every time Tommy was depressed or upset about something he said he always needed to hold his teddy bear, which was actually her. However, Tommy never owned a teddy bear in his in entire life. He had bought Kimberly a bear once before. The only stuffed animals he owned was stuffed dinosaurs and a stuffed falcon.

"You'd better not tell anyone that I have a teddy bear," warned Tommy.

"You've never owned a teddy bear in your entire life," remarked Kimberly. "Nor did you ever want one. You didn't like them, remember?"

"That's because they are for some children and they can't hug you in return," explained Tommy.

"You wouldn't even let your mom buy you a care bear," joked Kimberly. "I remember your favorite bear was Birthday Bear."

"That's because we share the same birthday and we've celebrated our birthday together since we were seven," said Tommy. "And you better not tell anyone that either. And you better not tell them my favorite care bear cousin was Brave Heart Lion."

"The reason why you liked Brave Heart Lion was because you always felt like you had to be brave and strong in order to protect me," reminded Kimberly.

"You better not reveal that to anyone else either!" warned Tommy.

"Have I ever revealed any of your secrets to anyone?" asked Kimberly.

"No," replied Tommy.

"And I never will," promised Kimberly. "How come all of a sudden you've told me that you have a teddy bear? You've said you've had a teddy bear ever since Ed kept us prisoners down in that basement. We both know what your teddy bear actually is."

Tommy's face turned bright red. He couldn't believe that she knew all along his teddy bear was actually her. Tommy hoped she'd never catch on to that secret. During the 18 months that they were in that basement, Tommy talked about how much he liked having a teddy bear.

"How do you know what my teddy bear actually is?" gasped Tommy.

"Every night that we were in the basement, you wanted me to hold me," reminded Kimberly. "You held me all night. And you wanted me to be close to where you were during the day."

"That's because we were in the cold, scared, only had bread and water to live off of, and we had to wear red body suits that looked like we had an extra layer of skin. I looked like I was in a women's one piece swimsuit," explained Tommy. "Those suits showed our body figures and they made you feel completely naked. Then the suits wore out and we had to wear a red silk robe so we wouldn't have go without clothes. Over those 18 months, I forgot what it was like to wear clothes. My hair got to be very, very, very long and I grew a beard. It wasn't my choice to walk around like that. And that was one time that I wished I had a teddy bear. But, I used you as a teddy bear instead. During that time, I had a teddy bear that I hug and I actually had a teddy bear that would hug me in return."

"I always wondered why you told me you had a teddy bear," smiled Kimberly. "I knew right away that you were referring to me, when you said you didn't mind having owning a teddy bear and that you actually liked owning one. I also knew it was me because you didn't have nothing but me at the time. Ed took everything you had."

"He didn't take your engagement ring," argued Tommy.

"That's because I hid it from him," replied Kimberly.

"You still better not tell anyone that I have a teddy bear," warned Tommy.

"I promise I will never say a word to anyone that you have a teddy bear," promised Kimberly.

Tommy gave her kiss and he held her for several hours. When it got time for dinner, they slipped on their robes and Tommy put in Mexican TV dinners. After they had their dinner, they went back upstairs. They slipped off their robes and swimsuits and Tommy turned the light out. Both of them crawled in bed. A few hours later, Tommy woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. He suddenly realized Jan was Principal Randall. When they saw her in the store, she had the same hair cut as Randall, she was dressed in black like Randall, and she said she worked in a school. Tommy wondered if Kimberly ever thought of that. Tommy looked down at Kimberly to see if she was wake. But, she was sound asleep. Her head was resting against his bare chest and his arms were wrapped around her bare back.

He slowly rolled over and turned the lamp on. Then he put his arms back around Kimberly. She felt him pull her closer to him and she woke up.

"Can't sleep?" Kimberly asked in a tired voice.

"No," admitted Tommy. "I realized something."

"What's that?" asked Kimberly.

"It has just dawned on me that Jan is Randall," revealed Tommy. "Jan was dressed like Randall, she had the same hair cut as Randall, and she said that she worked in a school. Remember she said she liked working in the school because she got to boss everyone around."

"I bet she's Randall too!" gasped Kimberly. "Why didn't I see it before?"

"You were letting me hold my bear," answered Tommy. "I can take it with me every where I go, no one knows I have a bear, and when I hug the bear, it turns around and hugs me back. My bear isn't like a ordinary teddy bear."

"That's because the thing that you refer to as your "teddy bear", is actually me," laughed Kimberly. "Do you have any other names for me that I don't know about?"

"You know I refer to you as my best friend, Beautiful, my precious angel, my beautiful pink princess, my teddy bear, and my security blanket," smiled Tommy.

She kissed his neck.

"Wonder if Jan knows that we know she's Randall?" asked Kimberly.

"I doubt it," answered Tommy. "Randall hasn't even told anyone what her first name is."

"True," said Kimberly. "Randall gives everyone a hard time."

"In two months, we'll be away from Randall for two weeks," reminded Tommy. "It will be Christmas break and I thought about having a Christmas party for all of the rangers."

"I like the idea," answered Kimberly. "Then on Christmas Eve, we celebrate our sixth wedding anniversary."

"I know," smiled Tommy. "We'll spend the day alone. It will just be the two of us. I'll take you shopping, to the spa, or we can go to a formal restaurant."

"I hate it about James," Kimberly said sadly.

"I have you," smiled Tommy. "We have a good life together, even though we can't have children."

"It doesn't make a difference to me," replied Kimberly. "I love sharing my life with you."

She noticed Tommy had drifted off to sleep again. His arms were still wrapped around her. Kimberly rested her against his chest and drifted back sleep.


	26. Randall's Trick

Tommy had been on the internet looking up things that had to do with a six year wedding anniversary. He found that the color for a six year wedding anniversary was purple and the traditional gift was candy. Tommy learned that the sixth year of marriage offered a couple time to remember what brought the couple together. He had Kimberly in his life ever since the day they were born and he loved her for as long as he could remember. He still remembered that his mom had told him on his seventh birthday about how they were premature babies and they had health problems. Tommy still remembered that his mom said they didn't know if Kimberly was going to make it; he still remembered that Jan and Caroline said he snuggled up to Kimberly and she started to improve. Both of them were in an incubator for a month. That whole time, they were snuggled up next to each other and he had an arm around her. Then there was the time when they were kidnapped by Ed and were in a warehouse for two days, he was going to move to Paris with her, the time Ed held them hostage in a basement for over a year, and they decided to marry as soon as they learned their parents were going to prevent them from seeing each other (even though they were engaged for nearly two years).

He wanted to give Kimberly a good anniversary and good Christmas (since they got married on Christmas Eve). Ever since they kissed under mistletoe in the youth center, they made it a tradition to kiss under mistletoe every year. A lot of parties would be held on Christmas Eve and a lot of places would be closed. All Tommy could think of was ordering a cake. But, he only had two months left to plan something.

Tommy had asked all of the rangers if they could come to their house for a Christmas Party. Billy was back from New York. He took his science college class there to study earth science for several weeks. Since he was just getting back, he didn't have any plans and said he'd be at the party. All four of the other rangers were going to attend the party since Tommy was going to have it a week after Christmas. He knew that all of the them were going to be visiting family or have relatives' coming to their homes.

In the meantime, the teacher were having to plan their final exams. Tommy had thought about having his class study a dinosaur, create a fossil, or study a prehistoric time period. Meanwhile, Elsa had came across the crystal of nightmares. She learned that Rita Repulsa used it on the Mighty Morphin Rangers and they were scared to fight. Elsa decided to try it on the Dino Thunder Rangers.

Meanwhile, Kimberly was preparing for her four swimming classes that she'd be teaching in the spring semester. Randal told her that she'd be teaching swimming during first period, third period, fifth period, and seventh period. Randall decided to have the students learn to basic swimming skills and then swim laps in the pool. She gave Kimberly a list of rules that she had to follow for her swimming classes. Kimberly saw that she could only wear a one piece swimsuit to teach swimming in. The girls could only wear a one piece suit and the boys could only wear swimming trunks. She saw that Randal had given her stricter rules than she did for the students. Kimberly saw that her suit had to be a solid color, she had to wear her swimsuit underneath the clothes that she'd be teaching gym in, and she was given a stricter dress code for her PE class. Kimberly saw she could only wear athletic pants, athletic suit, athletic shirts, athletic shorts, or athletic capris. Randall said her clothes had to be materials that absorbed water such as polyester, latex, lyrca, spandex, or nylon because she had to teach swimming every other period, and wouldn't have time to change her clothes every class period.

Kimberly went to the athletic clothing store close to Haley's Cyber Space to look at tops she could wear. She saw a pale pink adidas water absorbent sleeveless polo shirt that she really liked. So, she ended up buying several of them since that would be the type of shirt she'd be wearing to school everyday during the spring semester. While she was at the athletic clothing store she bought several pink one piece swimsuits, several pairs of black track pants, several black tracksuits, several pairs of pink track pants, and several pink tracksuits. She made sure that she bought track pants and tracksuit without lining so she wouldn't get hot, when it got warmer.

A few weeks, Reefside had a home basket ball game and they were playing Stone Canyon; all of the teachers were asked to sell tickets to the game, work at the concession stand, and supervise during the game. Randall asked Tommy and Kimberly to sell tickets at the door again. This time it was really cold outside and the temperature was only going to get up to 40. Kimberly got out her black tracksuit and a pale pink turtle neck and she got out Tommy's black tracksuit and a green turtle neck. Randall send Kimberly a message and telling her that she wanted to see her and Tommy in the room with the pool. Randall said that Kimberly's seventh period swimming class would be big and she wanted Tommy to help her teach the class. Randall requested that they brought their swimsuits and changed after sold tickets. She said she'd meet them there, when the game started.

"Beautiful, I don't like this," warned Tommy. "I think Randall is trying to pull a trick on us."

"I know that my seventh period swimming class is big," said Kimberly. "Randall told me I could only wear a one piece suit and I had to wear it underneath my clothes that I will teach PE in. I can only wear water proof clothes, since I won't have to change my clothes every period."

"I didn't get that," answered Tommy.

"That's probably because you'll only be teaching it during one period," stated Kimberly. "The girls can only wear a one piece swimsuit and the boys can only wear a pair of swimming trunks. After Randall told me that you'd be teaching seventh period swimming with me, I bought you several pairs of black swimming trunks."

"This time, why don't we take a quick shower separately," suggested Tommy. "One of us can shower and the other one can stand guard and make sure Elsa and Zeltrax don't show up."

"I like the idea," smiled Kimberly. "Are you going to wear your tracksuit all day?"

"Yes," replied Tommy. "I don't have any science experiments to do and all of my classes have to take a test every period."

"My classes are going to be running laps tomorrow," confirmed Kimberly. "That is one of the requirements Randall gave me at the beginning of the year. At the end of the semester, they have to take physical fitness test."

Tommy just got text from Randall. She had changed her mind. Instead of having the meet her during the game, she wanted to meet with them during seventh period, since that was both of their planning periods. They still had to meet with her in the room with the pool and be in their swim wear. She wanted to see how their swimming skills were. Both of them decided to wear their swimsuits underneath their tracksuits.

The next morning, they got up early so they'd have time to grade papers before school started. Both of them took their showers, got dressed, ate breakfast and drove to school. Tommy went to his room to grade papers and come up with lesson plans. Kimberly went to her office and graded some papers from her health class. When she was done, she still had an hour before school started. She went into her private bathroom to change her top. Since they'd be running laps, she knew she'd probably get hot in her turtleneck. So, she brought one of her new pink sleeveless polo shirts to wear during the day. After she changed her top, she hung her turtle neck and her black jacket in her closet. Since it was getting to be really cold outside, Kimberly was wearing a tracksuit to school on a daily basis for the past month.

All day, Tommy graded papers until the afternoon break. When the bell rang for afternoon, break, he went to the gym. He walked into Kimberly's office and they went into her private bathroom. Kimberly took a shower first. After she got out of the shower, Tommy hurried up and took a shower. Both of them put their swimsuits back on. They left their regular clothes in Kimberly's closet. However, they kept their sliver bracelets on incase, they needed help from the other rangers. Tommy didn't trust Randall at all. Both of them took at seat at the edge of the swimming pool because the water was warm and they didn't another teacher or student seeing them sit around in a swimsuit. Tommy insisted that Kimberly sat in his lap. His reason was because he thought the room was cold. But, Kimberly knew that wasn't the real reason because they room wasn't cold. She knew that he was scared of Randall and he got comfort out of holding her when he was stressed or upset about something.

Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly's waist. They both stretched their legs out in the pool and they leaned back against the edge of the pool. Tommy's back was resting against the edge of the pool and Kimberly was resting against his chest. The water came up their shoulders since they were sitting down. Randall was running late.

"I don't think she's coming," whispered Tommy.

"Why?" asked Kimberly.

"We've been waiting for fifteen minutes," replied Tommy. "She's up to something."

"You don't know that," stated Kimberly. "And you don't have told me like a teddy bear."

"I just suspect it," warned Tommy. "And I'm going to hold my teddy bear."

"You didn't want anyone to know you had a bear, remember?" reminded Kimberly.

"I don't have an actual bear," responded Tommy. "I just need my bear now. And if anyone comes in here they won't laugh when they see me holding the bear."

"That's because I'm your secret teddy bear," remarked Kimberly.

"And that's why I love my bear so much," answered Tommy. "I'm the only person in the world who has a teddy bear that will hug them in return. My bear is special because it rests it head against my bare chest every night, I've had it since the day I was born, I get to take it with me wherever I go, and it hugs me back when I cuddle with it at night."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss. They waited a few more mintutes and realized Randall wasn't coming. So, they decided that they were going to go wait in Kimberly's office for Randall to show up. When they went back to Kimberly's office, they saw Randall made a mistake and was sorry for inconveniencing them and they didn't have to stay for the game. They got dressed and went home. Tommy was really annoyed and got a message from Elsa telling the pink and black ranger to meet her at a warehouse. Both of them morphed and went to the warehouse. They met Elsa and she encased them both in Amber before Tommy could finish contacting the rangers. The other four rangers came to the warehouse and found them encased in amber. Haley was trying to find a way to get them out. A few hours later, she was able to get them out. Both of them were really sick and were cold. Since they were both sick, Tommy called in a substitute for him and Kimberly for the next few months.


	27. Soaking

After they were out of the amber, all Tommy wanted to do was soak in the hot tub or lay in bed. And he insisted that Kimberly stayed with him full time. Most of the time, they soaked in the hot tub and Haley brought them all their meals. Tommy insisted that Kimberly let him hold her all the time. Most nights Tommy woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. All Kimberly knew was that he talked about the evil green ranger, when he woke up. Every night, he woke up between 2:30 and 3:30 in morning. As soon as Tommy woke up, he always wanted to go soak in the hot tub. He even insisted that Kimberly got up and went to soak in the hot tub with him for the remainder of the night. Kimberly had finally told him if he woke up, he didn't have to wake her up. She told him that he could take her with him when he went to go soak in the hot tub and he could hold her while she slept in the hot tub.

Every morning, Kimberly woke up around 6:30 in the hot tub. Every night when Tommy woke up, he went into the bathroom and filled the hot tub up and put sleeping bath soak in the tub so they'd both sleep during the night. After he got everything ready, he went back into the bedroom and lifted Kimberly out of their bed. He sit down in the hot tub, leaned back, and stretch out his leg. Then he'd lay her in his lap and made sure she was able to stretch out and lean back. Her head was always resting against his chest and he always put his arms around her waist. After Tommy got Kimberly settled, he'd rest his head on top of hers and drift back to sleep. Tommy would wake up around 8:30 every morning. Kimberly decided since he was sleeping peacefully in hot tub, that they should just stay in it all night. That way Tommy wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night. Tommy woke up and kissed her good morning.

"Tommy, I've been thinking since you've been sleeping in the hot tub peacefully, that we should just stay in it all night," suggested Kimberly. "Almost every morning our bed and your pajamas are soaked in sweat. We need to rest and get our strength back."

"Can I still hold you all night?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, you can still hold me all night," promised Kimberly. "I'll even lay out some clothes for us to put on each morning."

"What are we going to wear to sleep in?" questioned Tommy.

"I was thinking about wearing a bikini and you wearing a pair of board shorts," replied Kimberly. "And during the day we wear warm and comfortable clothes."

"Please no green," requested Tommy.

"I won't lay you out any green," promised Kimberly. "I was planning on laying us out pajamas to wear."

"Can I still hold you while we're on the couch or in the bed?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, you can still hold me," answered Kimberly. "You can even hold me while you're using your lap top, if you want to. And we can even stay in the hot tub some."

As much as Kimberly loved Tommy, she was getting tired of him having to hold her in his lap almost all day long. She couldn't understand why he had to have her with him all the time. Kimberly was used to Tommy wanting them to spend their free time together and that was something she enjoyed doing. But, he never had to hold her for several hours at a time. She could sit next to him or sit across the room from him. But, for some reason he was them to be stuck together like glue. That whole day, they laid on the couch. And Kimberly was stretched out in Tommy's lap. Her head was resting against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Tommy, I love you more than anyone else," said Kimberly. "But, why do you want to hold me all the time for?"

"I really need to hold you," answered Tommy. "If I'm holding you, I'm not thinking about the green ranger. Every time I close my eyes, I relive being the evil green ranger, especially at night."

"Did you ever hear of the crystal of nightmares?" asked Kimberly. "Rita used it on me, Billy, Trini, Jason, and Zack. We were scared to fight. Elsa has probably found out about it some way and is using it on you. That's probably why you've been wanting me to stay with you full time. Tonight, we'll put stress reliever bathsoak in the hot tub."

"When can we get in the hot tub?" asked Tommy.

"We can get in it after we take a shower," answered Kimberly. "I'll lay out our swimsuits before we get a shower."


	28. Crystal of Nightmares

Tommy and Kimberly started to get in the hot tub after they took their shower, on a daily basis. Kimberly had the swimsuits ready for them to put on after they took their showers. While Tommy was getting stuff ready, Kimberly laid out their clothes. One night Kimberly got out Tommy a pair of pajamas and she got out a pink tracksuit and a white turtle neck. That was the first time Tommy didn't complain when she started to wear her tracksuits on a daily basis. He even wanted her to wear them everyday so he could her walk in and out of the room.

However, he still had to hold her while they slept every night. And that was something Kimberly never got tired of. She just didn't want him to hold her constantly. Kimberly felt like Tommy needed to not let the Crystal of Nightmares get to him. But, she stayed with him all the time since they were both staying home from school due to be being sick. Even though they were sick, Kimberly loved the fact that they didn't have to grade papers and not dealing with Randall. And she liked getting to spend time with Tommy without having to worry about Randall calling them, making lesson plans, and going to teacher meetings. They were able to enjoy putting up their Christmas tree, ordering Christmas and anniversary presents for each other, and the fact there weren't as many monster attacks on Reefside.

One afternoon, Tommy wanted to go to the spa and get a massage, a body wrap, and sit in the steam room with Kimberly. Tommy put on his khakis, black tee shirt, and tan shirt and grabbed his black coat. Kimberly wore a pair pink track pants, a pink track vest, and a solid white tee shirt. She grabbed her purse and slipped on the pink coat that Tommy recently bought they got to the mall, they checked into the spa. They were both handed a pair white slippers, a white robe, and a towel. Both of them went into the changing room to undress. Once they were undressed, they slipped on their robe and slippers. Tommy put their clothes, coats, and Kimberly's purse in a locker.

"Beautiful, what do you want to do first?" asked Tommy. "In the steam room, I get to hold you."

"Whatever you want," answered Kimberly.

"A massage," replied Tommy. "But, we still lay on the same table and share the same sheet."

They were sent to room nine and the door was open. There were two massage therapists in the room. Tommy noticed one of them had black hair and looked familiar. The two massage therapists left the room and shut the door. Tommy and Kimberly slipped off their robes and slippers and climbed up on the table and laid down. Kimberly pulled the sheet over them. She felt Tommy was shaking and she put an arm around him. It was a lot like was when they were born. She was snuggled up next to him like they were in the picture that their mothers showed them on their seventh birthday. Tommy was no longer shaking and he stretched his arm out and wrapped it around her.

"Remind me that I'm suppose to pin you against the wall and kiss you," stated Tommy.

"Why?" asked Kimberly.

"Because you did that to me on our seventh birthday," smiled Tommy.

"That's because you snuggled up to me when we were born," answered Kimberly. "After you snuggled up to me and put your arm around me, I improved."

"I must have sensed I was going to like you," joked Tommy.

"We were only a few hours old," replied Kimberly.

"I still must have known you weren't doing well," said Tommy. "Our moms told us that they didn't get to hold us for a month. They said I had an arm around you the whole time. I must have known we were going to be friends and I was going to fall in love with you."

"Our parents said that we were friends since the time we were born," laughed Kimberly. "That's probably how we became so close. I heard we used to take naps together, when we were babies. I saw pictures of it and we were in the same crib. You always had your arms around me."

"It was probably because I loved you," responded Tommy.

"Your mom said that you wouldn't take an afternoon nap without me," remarked Kimberly. "When we were small children, you always climbed in bed next to me, every time I was scared or upset."

"That's because I wanted you to feel safe and be able to sleep," informed Tommy. "You said I was the prefect teddy bear."

"And I told you never to repeat that again," warned Kimberly.

"You said that when we were in captured by Ed and were in the warehouse for two days," smirked Tommy.

"That's because we had cords around us and you were hugging me," replied Kimberly.

"You were hugging me too," declared Tommy. "Both us of had our arms around each other. We fell asleep holding each other that night."

"But, I only said that about you one time," informed Kimberly. "When we were in the basement for 18 months, you used to go on about how much you loved having a bear to cuddle with at night."

"I was able to sleep every night," confessed Tommy. "I knew you were okay and Ed wasn't going to touch you."

"Ed knew that you'd attack him if you laid a hand on me," smiled Kimberly. "You attacked him, on the day we were taken to the ware house."

"I wasn't going to let him take my only friend away from me," confirmed Tommy. "I didn't have any other friends and I loved you more than I did anyone else."

"And Ed knew that he had to take you in order to take me," declared Kimberly.

"He liked having us both," said Tommy.

"That's because he didn't have to worry about you coming after me or ratting him out," smiled Kimberly. "And he knew we wouldn't leave without each other."

"Hey Beautiful, I noticed something," whispered Tommy. "One of the massage therapists looked familiar and they had black hair. I think it could be Randall, Jan, or Elsa."

Before Kimberly could answer, the two massage therapists came into the room. The woman with the black hair worked on Tommy and the other one worked on Kimberly. For an hour both of the felt relaxed. Once their massage was over, they showered off and decided not to get a body wrap. Instead they were going in the steam room and they were going to get in the hydro tube. As soon as they took their showers, they both wrapped a towel around themselves and got ready to go into the steam room. Tommy noticed that the woman with black hair was waiting for them.

"This way to the steam room," stated the lady.

Tommy and Kimberly followed the woman to the steam room. She took them to the back of the spa and opened a metal door. Both of them walked into the steam room and she shut the door behind them. They noticed the room was very cold, had frozen foods, and bags of ice. And there was no place to sit down.

"Tommy, I don't think we're in the steam room," gasped Kimberly.

Tommy went to try to open the door, but it was locked and he noticed the room was sound proof. He sat down on the floor and he called Kimberly over to him.

"Beautiful, sit in my lap," requested Tommy.

Kimberly sat down in Tommy's lap. She noticed that he was sitting on his towel but he unfolded long enough to wrap it around both of them. The towel was large and big enough that covered them from waist down. Kimberly took her towel off and she handed it to Tommy. He draped it around his shoulders and he used the other two ends to cover Kimberly. As soon as they were both covered up, Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her tightly and was hoping that their body temperatures could help them both stay warm.

"I'm sorry, Beautiful," apologized Tommy. "We wouldn't be in this position, if I didn't ask to come to the spa."

"It wasn't your fault," reassured Kimberly. "You didn't know."

"No one know where we are," answered Tommy. "I bet Mesogog, Elsa, and Zeltrax's doing."

"I bet it is too," gasped Kimberly.

"Are you warmer?" asked Tommy.

" A little," said Kimberly. "Not much though."

"Beautiful, I'm sorry," apologized Tommy. "This is all I can do."

"Tommy, you're fine," stated Kimberly.

"All I can do is hold you," responded Tommy. "I know you haven't wanted me to hold you all day."

"Today, I do," smiled Kimberly.

"I was hoping you'd say that," grinned Tommy. "I was going to do it anyway."

"You'd do it, even if I said no," confessed Kimberly.

"True," admitted Tommy.

"How long do you think we'll be like this?" questioned Kimberly.

"I don't know, Beautiful," replied Tommy. "I have a feeling that we'll be taken to Mesogog's lair or they'll find a place to put us."

"Like this?" asked Kimberly.

"I'm afraid so," confessed Tommy. "They know I'll attack them if they don't take us together, they know we won't leave without each other, and we can't leave looking like this."

"So what will we do?" questioned Kimberly.

"I guess we'll have to make do with what we have," stated Tommy. "For awhile it will just be us."

"Our bracelets are in my purse," gasped Kimberly.

"I noticed," added Tommy. "We both did okay when we were in the basement for 18 months."

"But, now we're going to be colder," realized Kimberly.

"Beautiful, we'll manage," promised Tommy.

Tommy noticed a long table with blankets appeared in the room.

"Beautiful, I just noticed a table appeared in the room," gasped Tommy. "There's blankets on the table too."

"Let's go get under the blankets," cried Kimberly. "It's got to be better than this."

They got up and quickly got up on the table. Tommy quickly pulled the warm blankets over them. He noticed Kimberly was shivering and was cold as ice. Tommy quickly pulled her close held her to try to keep as warm as he possibly could. The blankets mysteriously wrapped both of them and the table disappeared. They were laying on the floor and were wrapped up very tight neither one of them could move. Elsa and Zeltrax walked into the freezer and quickly drug them out of the room. Elsa snapped her fingers and Tommy noticed that they were both wearing pajamas.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING US!" demanded Tommy.

"Doctor Oliver, don't get smart with us," warned Zeltrax. "You'll still have you pink princess."

"IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU WON'T TOUCH HER!" threatened Tommy.

"We know not to touch your precious pink princess," remarked Elsa.

"I know you wouldn't let us if we tried," added Zeltrax.

They took Tommy and Kimberly to a room with the crystal of nightmares. Kimberly nearly freaked when she saw it. Tommy held her tight in his arms and gave her a kiss. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. Elsa and Zeltrax laid them down in front of the crystal of nightmares. Both of them dozed off to sleep.

 **Tommy and Kimberly's Dream**

 _Tommy was standing at his locker getting his books out. Kimberly saw him and walked over to him._

 _"Tommy, Tommy," addressed Kimberly._

 _Tommy turned his head and looked down at his book._

 _"So what happened to you the other day after school?" asked Kimberly. "I thought we were going to meet."_

 _"Something came up," responded Tommy._

 _"Oh, I just got kind of worried," said Kimberly._

 _"Hey, I'm a big boy, Kimberly!" remarked Tommy. "I don't need you to worry about me."_

 _"Is something wrong?" asked Kimberly. "Because you're totally acting like..."_

 _"Like what?" Tommy asked hatefully._

 _"Like you're upset with me," stated Kimberly._

 _"Has it ever occurred to you that there are other things on my mind?" snapped Tommy. "News flash Kimberly, you are not the center of everyone's universe."_

 _"Well, excuse me for living," gasped Kimberly._

 _She walked off very hurt and was at the point of tears. Later on, he saw her at the youth center with Zach. Kimberly asked him if he had seen Jason._

 _"I waited for him after school, but he never showed up," declared Tommy._

 _"That's not like Jason," replied Kimberly._

 _"Let me guess, you're worried about him?" asked Tommy. "After all that's what you do best."_

 _Tommy was working out at the youth center. Kimberly walked over to him._

 _"Tommy, Tommy, I know," Kimberly said nervously._

 _He quit working out to see what she had to say._

 _"I know you're the green ranger," confessed Kimberly._

 _"Well, then pink ranger, you should also know that you and the other power rangers will soon be destroyed," Tommy said in a cold voice._

 _"Let us help you," begged Kimberly. "We can break Rita's spell."_

 _"Rita is my empress and she will soon rule the world," remarked Tommy._

 _"Tommy, please let us help you," pleaded Kimberly._

 _His eyes glowed green and he got up._

 _"You have been_ _warned," threatened Tommy._

 **End of Dream**

Tommy and Kimberly woke up, in the hospital. Both of them were laying right next to each other. Haley, Fred, Kira, Conner, and Ethan were all gathered around their bed.

"When did we get here?" asked Tommy.

"About a week ago," answered Haley. "Both of you have been missing for the last few months. It took us awhile to find you."

"Doctor O, we destroyed the crystal of nightmares," smiled Kira. "And we defeated Elsa, Zeltrax, and Mesogog."

"Zeltrax was James Oliver, Mesogog was Terrance Smith , and Elsa was Principal Randall," explained Ethan.

"I thought James was destroyed," gasped Kimberly.

"He is now," answered Haley. "So is Terrance Smith and Principal Randall."

"Was she Jan Oliver?" asked Tommy.

"She was," confessed Conner. "Jan took back her maiden name became a principal. We heard she had a bachelor's degree in education, a masters degree to be a principal, and a rank I in nursing."

"I always wondered what her maiden name was," Tommy said sadly. "I didn't know that much about her life before she married James. I can't believe they are gone."

"Are you okay?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes, Beautiful," replied Tommy.

He rolled over on his side and pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest and he laid his head on top of hers.

"Doctor O, we're sorry about your parents," apologized Fred. "It looks like it's just you and Kimberly now."

"It's been like that for the past several years," admitted Tommy. "Caroline and Jan ended up hating each other. They hated each other so much and they told each other that if they ever found us, they'd keep us apart. As soon as we found out, we eloped."

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Ethan.

"I'm sure," smiled Tommy. "I have Kimberly."

"She's been there for Doctor O since they were babies," stated Kira. "She's stuck by Doctor O, when he had no one else."

"While I am thinking of it, the dino gems have been destroyed," added Conner. "We're not rangers anymore."

"We finally get to have a normal life," gasped Kimberly.

 **A Few Weeks Later**

"Beautiful, we're going to be late for the prom!" shouted Tommy. "We have to get to school in 20 minutes."

"I'm almost ready!" answered Kimberly.

Kimberly had been had the mall all day getting her hair fixed and getting her nails done. Her hair was curled and twisted into a tight bun. Her nails were painted pale pink. She was wearing a hot pink strapless dress knee length dress. Her dress had a heart shape neck, it had a lot of sequins and crystals on it, and it had a puffy skirt. She slipped on her hot pink high heeled shoes and walked out of the bathroom.

"Tommy, I'm ready," said Kimberly.

Tommy was in a black tux, a white dress shirt, a hot pink dress vest, and a hot pink tie. He had a box in his hand.

"Kimberly, you look so beautiful," smiled Tommy. "I have something for you to wear to the prom."

"I wondered why you told me not to wear any jewelry," answered Kimberly.

"You're still wearing the friendship necklace," corrected Tommy.

"I told you that I was never taking it off," reminded Kimberly. "I have never removed it and I'm not going to."

"I'm still wearing mine too," added Tommy. "I've never taken mine off either."

He opened the box and there was a pink pearl necklace, bracelet and earrings. Tommy helped Kimberly put on her jewelry and they left to go to the prom. The prom was held outside. Kira was at the prom with Fred, Conner and Ethan were there with their girl friends.

"Tommy, Kimberly," greeted Mr. Kelman.

He walked over to where they were.

"What do you plan on doing, now that you aren't rangers anymore?" asked Mr. Kelman.

"Live a quiet life with Kimberly and teach," answered Tommy.

"How long have you been married?" asked Mr. Kelman.

"Six years," answered Kimberly. "Tommy's the best and I could ask for a better spouse."

"Fred and Kira are engaged," revealed Mr. Kelman. "They are both going to Reefside University in the fall. I couldn't be more proud."

Mr. Kelman walked back over with the other chaporones, when the music began to play. Tommy and Kimberly were both stunned when they saw Kira and her band was playing.

"Beautiful, may I have this dance?" asked Tommy.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me," smiled Kimberly. "You haven't danced with me in years."

"We didn't get to go to our senior prom," reminded Tommy. "We're trapped in Ed's basement. Now, we're finally making up for our senior prom."

"We're suppose to chaperone," said Kimberly.

"There are plenty of people here," reassured Tommy. "They be okay without us."

He took her by the hand and they walked over to the gazebo.

"I don't dance very well," whispered Tommy. "Especially, when people are looking. I thought this would be a prefect spot since it isn't crowded and I like how this area is decorated."

Tommy pulled her close and he danced with her for a long time. Even though Tommy didn't have Jan and James anymore, he knew he'd always have Kimberly. He didn't have to worry about her cutting him out of her life. He gave her a kiss.

"I love you, Beautiful," smiled Tommy.

"I love you more," answered Kimberly.

Tommy pulled Kimberly into a tight hug and he held her for a long time. Then they shared a kiss.


End file.
